


The Problem with Regenerations

by BlindedKnight



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Genderfluid Character, Of course it's not canon, Original Character(s), Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, fem!doctor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-09 21:55:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 35
Words: 46,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5556938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlindedKnight/pseuds/BlindedKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A regeneration later in the Doctors timeline proves to be more feminine than he expected. Mature/Explicit for later chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> He/She in this first chapter are scattered around just because it is a male character becoming a female character and having to deal with such a change. Also side note I'm actually not for a female Doctor (even though im writing it I enjoy the thought of the story), I wouldn't mind if Peter Capaldi stayed for all eternity, but my hope that if it ever does happen that it's starts off like this and not "hey im female alright cool" and just carry on.

The Doctor fell over onto the floor of the console room as soon as the glow of this latest regeneration ended. Two hearts, kidneys of a different but likable shade, lungs of grand form though the liver needed a bit of work it was just a blob but something still felt off to him. That pronoun just didn't feel right; him, why?

The Doctor stood up looking around. “Well I'm shorter,” the higher pitched voice spoke out from the body. “Great I'm a kid.” He listened to the voice again, “And I think I was in America too long I picked up that too.” The shirt he was wearing was unnaturally tight and he started to unbutton it till his wrist grazed over something that he wasn't expecting. Now he realized why the pronoun sounded awkward because he was no longer a he. “No no, regeneration was perfect! Nothing could have caused an issue!” The Doctor shouted running trying to find a mirror.

Managing to find a full length mirror the Doctor stared at it looking over the feminine features that the reflection provided. She pulled on the light brown semi-curly shoulder length hair that had fallen in front of her face. Her eyes then focused on small hands with nails slightly longer to match the form he had now taken. She looked back towards the mirror to the small yet not so subtle mounds of flesh pushing the generously unbuttoned shirt open. She caught himself trying to peer down into the mirrors reflection but remembered that it was her body now and pulled the shirt away looking down. She smirked, “Now I can perv myself. Lovely.” She walked out heading to the wardrobe in hopes she can manage something from his previous companions wardrobe.

Fortunately for her the TARDIS had made some additions to its wardrobe collection and she looked over the various odds and ends till she came upon a pile of bras. She looked up to a spot on the TARDIS wall, “No. You will not catch me dead wearing those.” The TARDIS groaned. The Doctor glared at the same spot waving her hands over her form, “You try being a man for over 2000 years and then suddenly have to wear a bra.”

She teetered in place as the typical down time from regeneration he's always needed was showing its face, “Please compromise sexy, I need to sleep.” She grabbed a night gown near by, stripping down before putting it on and walked off to his, well now her, bedroom.

\------

He sat up waking from his extended healing sleep, no hers. She sighed, “Honestly wished it was a dream crab this time though why would I dream about being a woman?” She got out of bed and wandered back to the wardrobe area seeing what looked like a waist coat hanging near by a small selection of clothing. She inspected it closer and looked up looking at the TARDIS, “Seriously? I think a corset is just as bad.” She looked back down at the black waistcoat looking corset and raised an eyebrow in thought, “Compromise accepted.”

She pulled off the night gown before donning the clothes taking a while on the corset which gave her, as expected, trouble. The Doctor stood in front of the mirror that had been moved into the wardrobe fiddling with the white dress shirts collar pondering on whether to leave it unbuttoned or to button it all the way, maybe even with a tie of some form. She frown and just left the top button undone flaring the collar a bit and grabbed the royal blue swallow tailed coat putting it on.

She looked at her feet covered with white socks at the end of her black pants, “Shoes.” She looked up to the TARDIS, “What's your plan for that?” The clunking of shoes came about behind her and she turned looking at the 4 pairs of shoes lazing about on the floor. She frowns at the 2 pairs with pointed heels but picked up pair of red converse shoes and a pair stylish boots with a slight chunky heel to them and stared at each intently. She made faces at both pairs, “I do miss these,” she looked at the converse shoes but then put one shoe from either pair on different feet and looked to the mirror hopping to either side looking at how the shoes looked to her. She took off the converse shoe and put and tied the black ones on and then grabbed the converses putting them on the table. “Party shoes for later.”

She walked out of the wardrobe and headed to the console room that was still in her previous incarnations style and looked around. “You know I was kind of fond of that cathedral look though not too dark or huge. Keep the blackboards and bookshelves, I still got that itching for chalk.” She looked at the console and patted it, “Keep this too.” The Doctor walked out of the console room with the door closing and opening back up to the new room and she looked in, “Perfect.” She walked onto the still metal grated floor, the walls now void of any form of any round things with vertical lights inset to the walls. The second floor which lined the wall took up much more of the wall with more blackboards and bookshelves, the section underneath the main console had some more shelves, blackboards and access to underneath the console as usual. It wasn't much of a change to most of it but it was something she was happier with.

The Doctor walked to the console and pressed a key, “So adventure or the inevitable companion? You pick.” She pulled the lever setting the TARDIS off.

\------

She ran back inside the TARDIS slamming the door behind her and leaning against it promptly staring at the console, “You're mocking me!” She pointed her finger at the console itself as she walked to it with the door started to be banged upon by angry male natives, “You didn't think I could handle this but yet you took me here to be chased by those things!” She leans on the console in thought , “Next thing you'll be doing is taking me to Jack Harkness for even more humiliation.” The TARDIS made a noise to which the Doctors mouth went agape as she looked towards the center, “You were!” She smirked at the thought, “Naughty thing. Let's do it I actually want to see his reaction.” She went over to the lever and pulled it down with a giant grin on her face.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be a slow going story (1000 words vs the 3.5k per chapter i tried to do last story yikes makes it so much easier) to fill the gap till S10 starts. Comments/Kudos appreciated. Thank you for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Regardless of the TARDIS stating this would be where Jack Harkness would be, the Doctor found herself sitting at the bar of the out lying space truck stop slash cantina slowly sipping at what could be considered a manhattan. Maybe this body wasn't fond of alcohol as she just wasn't into her current drink, the previous snort of space scotch or even a banana daiquiri. The bartender came over, “Need a different one? You're playing with that more than the last two.”

She looked up from the glass smirking slightly, “Sorry new body still getting used to what I like. You know what throwing caution to the wind here, something peachy if you got it and a hypervodka if those exist.”

The bartender looked at her, “Yeah we got those but dangerous if you do like 'em.”

She smiled slyly, “I'll be fine.” She looked around failing once again to see Jack and looked back to the bartender while he was making the drinks, “You wouldn't happen to know or have seen a guy, crazy chin, slicked back hair in a grey trench coat?”

The bartender set down a peach margarita and a hypervodka side by side in front of her, “You mean Jack? Haven't seen him in a while, though he's about due for a visit.”

She nods eyeing the drinks pulling the margarita first taking a sip, “If you do see him don't say anything about me. I want it to be a surprise.” She licks her lips savoring the flavor, “Oh this will do.” She pulls the hypervodka and takes a taste as well, which also agrees with her, “This too, thank you.” The bartender nodded and went off to the other patrons that arrived to the bar.

The hours and the combination of peach margaritas and hypervodkas started to finally take its toll on her. She frowned looking at the time, “Usually I'm spot on when trying to find people, evidently not the case this time.”

The bartender looked at her clearing the glasses away, “As I said he's about due he comes around once in a few months for something. Do you need help back home?”

She shook her head standing up without the slightest bit of wobble to the surprise to the bartender, “I'll be fine and I'll be back tomorrow.”

“Hope you plan on paying too.” He eyed her.

“How about I help clear the mess. Will that work?” She looked around the cantina strewn with plates and glasses here and there looking back to the bartender.

He nodded, “ Just don't break anything then I'll need real credits from you.”

The Doctor huffed as she started to gather the dishes together, “Please I could put together a Taj Mahal house of cards together, blind folded. Though granted 2 more hypervodkas I would have been done in most likely.” She grinned back at the bartender who actually had an surprised look to his face.

She entered the TARDIS coat over her arm and the corset waistcoat unfastened along the front. She ran her hand over her face as she put her coat over the hand railing. “It isn't like you to miss unless you're wanting that bartender in here.” She looked to the TARDIS console, “Atleast I'm still a caring type of person though it might be the hormones.” She dug out the screwdriver for her coat, scanning herself and makes a shrug, “Nothing unusual. Though what is normal?”

She grinned taking off the corset and pulled her shirt out that was tucked into her slightly high waist pants and jogged up to the giant blackboard picking up the chalk starting to scribble down various mathematical formulas to unknown thought processes.

Edging onto the next morning the Doctor stood back from the blackboard full of forumlas strewn across and sighed , “Well didn't figure out what normal was but figured out the airspeed velocity of an unladen swallow and what dark matter would taste like.” She tilted her head at the one corner of the board, “Pears it seems.” She frowned as it seemed the distaste for pears was still prevalent.

She straightened up and arched back stretching her back, “Quick nap should do and then we try again.” She flopped herself into the big leather chair that was on the deck and closed her eyes to finish getting rid of the rest of the alcohol in her system.

 

\------

 

The Doctor stretched out her arms and legs from the chair as she woke up and stood up rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She undid her pants to tuck her shirt back in and walked down the stairs picking up the waistcoat from off the floor struggling once again to put it back on, “Why do these things seem to change even if you don't?” The TARDIS made a slight noise, “No I'm not blaming you. I knew what I was getting into. Quite literally and figuratively.” She grabbed her coat as she exited out of the TARDIS.

The bartender smiled seeing her face, “Ah you are back. I still haven't seen him yet. Probably won't if he doesn't show up by the end of the week.”

She smirked sitting down, “Guess you'll have help this whole week if he doesn't show up sooner.” She looked at the time, “What do you have for food? A little too early for me for the strong stuff yet.”

The bartender makes a face, “Sadly only rations. Supply ship is a little behind this week.” He pulls out 2 packages from under the bar reading the titles, “You can have nuclear chicken or black hole beans.” He looked up grimacing towards her, “Sorry corp likes to be a bit funny on the names.”

The Doctor giggled a bit, “It's fine, I need to restock my ship too. I'll try my luck with the two headed chicken.” She smiled taking the package from him.

“Be careful it might really be two headed in there.” He pulled out a glass and filled it with water.

As she started opening the foil of the ration she heard a odd crackling, barely audible and possibly below them. “Hey you wouldn't be having malfunctions here too?”

He looked to her, “Yeah that's kind of the reason why the supply ship is behind probably the engineer was out of the way for them. Grav generator has been sparking for a month, some drunken idiot got down below and whacked it pretty good. How did you know?”

“Could hear it. Mind if I take a look? I wouldn't want my chicken going off into the air vents and mutating.”

He nodded and pointed the way for her as she stood up and walked with him to the basement storage with the large machine sparking every few minutes with small tuffs of smoke coming out.

“Yikes. I'm amazed this hasn't blown out yet.” She took out her screwdriver opening a panel and pulling out a big cable of wires.

He chuckled, “You know for someone who's helped me with closing up and now my grav generator we should probably exchange names. Especially if you're going to stick around for a week waiting on Jack Harkness. Why are you waiting for him anyway?”

“Friend of his though he might not recognize me it has been quite a while.” She scanned a wire set before unplugging it and plugging it somewhere else on the board.

He nodded and instinctively putting his out for a shake for moment before remembering she was busy, “Ben.”

“The Doctor.”

He laughed, “You can't be serious, that's your name?”

“Unless you want to use my false name, Jo- er, sorry.” She shook her head thinking of a proper female replacement for John, ”Jane Smith.” She got shocked as she replaced another connector, “OW!” She shook her fingers before sucking on one.

Ben instinctively went out to grab her as soon as it shocked her, “Are you alright?”

“Yup you can let go. Just a minor feedback jolt nothing to worry, almost done.” She straightened out her coat freeing herself from his grasp, going back to the generator finishing up. Closing the panel the Doctor went off to the side scanning the generator with her sonic and looked at it, “Eh it's just a patch job but it should be good for a couple more weeks.” She looked to him, “Hopefully long enough for your engineer to get here.”

Ben nodded, “Yeah, think everything will on the house tonight for that.”

She smirked as she went back upstairs pocketing the screwdriver in her jacket, “I'll still help you clean tonight.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well wasn't expecting to put out another chapter so quickly haha. Though i was more scared on the first chapter how it looked/felt. Think breaking that hurdle the story is coming to me more easily :)
> 
> Comments/Kudos always appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

The Doctor sighed, the week was ending and the only 'Captain Jack' she encountered was a drunken slob trying to seduce her then got into a fight with a few of the other drunken patrons in the cantina. She looked to the TARDIS console, “I know you take me where I need to go but being a dish boy and bouncer isn't something I needed to do. For a week.” The TARDIS groaned to her. “I know who I am. I am the Doctor and the difference in gender aside I'm getting quite bored of this game.” She sighed and frowned, “We're leaving after today with no arguments and no we can't bring the bartender he said no. Still doesn't believe me.”

She greeted Ben the bartender who handed over a plated sandwich to her, “Supplies finally came in this morning. Taking a guess ham and swiss might be up your alley.”

She lifted the wheat bread to the ham, swiss, lettuce and tomato underneath and picked it up taking a decent bite and nodding. “Good guess. Usually it's hit or miss. I ended up binge eating fish fingers and custard one time after figuring out bacon wasn't for me. Bacon!”

Ben looked at the Doctor oddly and laughed a bit nervously, “You're very odd.”

“Finally catch that now, yeah?” She took another bite, “Though this tomato can just go.” She pulled the sliver of tomato out of the sandwich flinging it into a nearby waste bin, “Ugh slimey.”

He pointed towards the basement, “Hey I managed to grab a week extra since you said you needed to stock up as well. They kind of owed me for the delay.”

She shook her head , “No I'll be fine. It'll save you the trouble of dealing with horrible rations if it happens again.”

He frowned, “At least pick out a few days? Some of this will probably go bad regardless.”

She sighed and nodded, “Alright if you insist.” She grabbed the partially eaten sandwich finishing it on their way down into the basement. He pointed to the food storage area which had barely enough walking space between the containers.

“Oh,” Ben pointed to the end of the poorly lit end of the storage room, “There are peaches in that bin at the end.”

She made a bee line to the bin in interest and opened it up finding it empty. She didn't look back only started to question the bin when suddenly is jabbed with something in her neck knocking her unconscious and being stuffed into the bin.

Ben frowned, “I am sorry. He asked me to do this.” He closed the bin and turned to a wrist communicator, “She's ready Jack. Did you really have to do this?”

Jack Harkness' voice came through the communicator, “The Doctor is a man. Someone's playing a joke on me or worse trying to get me for something. I'll be back in another few months, Ben keep the hypervodkas flowing for me.”

Ben shook his head as he watched the bin get teleported away.

 

\------

 

Jack looked to the end of his little shuttle where the bin silently sat as the ship finally settled in an relative empty part of space, or as empty as it could get. He got up from the pilot seat and went back opening the lid up to the female form that was calling herself the Doctor that was unceremoniously stuffed into the box. He gently pulled her out of the container and carried her to one of two bunks that was nearby laying her down.

He walked back to the seat and console bringing up the medical scanner to start scanning her, “I seriously hope someone is playing a joke on me because I know like a handful of others you didn't have anymore regenerations left.” He looked to the console as it beeped the results. “Oh shit.”

 

The Doctor opened her eyes as she groggily came to staring up to a slightly fearful jack looked down onto her. She quickly stood up staring at him furiously, “Jack Harkness if I was any other man I would kill you!”

He started to laugh at her statement.

“What is so funny?!”

He pointed to her form, “Well you're not a man anymore.”

She flung her arms in the air, “I know!” She smacked her mouth like she was tasting something foul, “What in the hell did you give me?”

He handed her a bucket, “Something kind of nasty. Luckily should be out of you in a day. My worst enemies a week.”

She looked confused before she quickly turned retching into the bucket for a few minutes. She groaned coming up from the bucket, “Ugh you're making me hate ham now.”

He grimaced, “Sorry. I thought someone was playing a cruel joke on me or worse. I didn't think you had anymore regenerations?”

She took her coat off and the corset right after as she groaned sitting down on the bunk, “Got more.”

“Wait thought you killed all the Time lords?”

“Long story, saved Gallifrey with a few of my other incarnations and now its sitting at the end of time. Burning out with the stars, where it belongs if you ask me.”

Jack frowned, “Thought you would be happy to see it again.”

She laid down on the bed, “Yeah well they're still ass holes and -” she sighed, “I don't want to get into it. It was bad, I did some things and well here we are.”

“They didn't make you regenerate into a woman did they?”

She shook her head and groaned as that movement was a slightly bad idea, “No.” She looked at him, “Can I get some water? If I'm going to be throwing up in a bucket for 24 hours I'd like to stay hydrated.”

 

\------

 

The Doctor woke up a few hours after the 24 mark for whatever Jack had given her had finished it's horrendous display. “Please don't do that to anyone again. Not something I wanted to experience a week after getting this new body.”

He turned the seat around looking at her giving her a sorry smile, “I didn't realize time lords could switch genders.”

“Let's just say it's rare,” she sighed rubbing her face, “and one that I was not amused with.”

“So why were you looking for me?”

“Well I just wanted to see the look on your face.” She put her hands down and glared at him , “Not get drugged and shoved into a bin, to then throw up ham and 'nuclear chicken' for 24 hours straight.” She put her hand up to stop him about to apologize for the millionth time, “It's fine. You didn't know.”

The console beeped causing Jack to turn around, “So much for thinking I was in the middle of no where. Friends of yours?”

She stood up going up behind him looking at the console at the ship registering on the scan, “You should know me better, friends is an understatement.”

~ Jack Harkness please put your ship into emergency power and prepare to be boarded. We're only here for the time lord known as the Mistress.~ The radio voice blared out in sternness.

Jack looked up to The Doctor who had a surprised look on her face, “The Mistress?”

She rushed back to her jacket grabbing the sonic, “Jack I'm going to say this and then explain. Remember the gamestation Jack? When Rose had the TARDIS matrix inside her?”

He nodded.

“The master is a female too.”

Jack looked confused, “He died. Twice.”

The Doctor pointed the sonic at the engine control panel, “Yeah and I have every reason to believe the time lords revived her. Now these idiots think I'm her.” She looked at him as she started pulling wires out of the console, “Delay them.”

“Well hello there.” He looked at the console radioing the ship back, “What's the charges?”

~This does not concern you.~

“Oh it does when this person isn't who you say she is.”

~There is only one female time lord.~

The Doctor huffed sonicing wires, “Not anymore!” She looked up, “Please say they have audio files, pictures, DNA; something on her.”

“Listen you wouldn't have anything to scan against to see if she is who you think she is?”

~No.~

She rolled her eyes, “Of course not! Why would they?” She continued to mutter stuffing the wires back into the console haphazardly.

“Listen I can honestly tell you she isn't this mistress person. I wouldn't be alive if she was.” Jack hoped that last bit would make them see reason.

~This is your last warning. Power down and prepare to be boarded.~

Jack turned around looking to the Doctor, “We're in the middle of no where. In a shuttle.”

“That can suddenly go about twice as fast now.” She got up going up to Jack who was readying the shuttle to suddenly haul ass out, “Listen. Missy is a cunt but I'm not her. So till you get some evidence I'm her I'm leaving. Bye!”

Jack hit the button on console flinging the little shuttle forward past the law enforcement ship also causing the Doctor to fall backwards as she hadn't grabbed anything to keep her from doing so. He looked back hearing her tumble back, “You alright?”

She laid on the floor sighing, “Yes not going to regenerate any time soon. Though I'm about to wish I would.”

“Also 'cunt'?”

She laughed staying on the floor, “Felt right. Think I'll save it for her.” She got up grabbing her waistcoat and jacket putting them on but not fastening them as the shuttle was starting to be fired upon, “I seriously hope you are closer to a planet than middle of no where.”

He smiled, “Maybe.”

The shuttle got hit causing sparks to erupted from various consoles as the Doctor rushed around grabbing items, “I hope it has water because you need to crash.”

“You know I hate doing this.”

“You can live. I have a chance I won't but its the only way!”

Jack sighed as a blue spec was slowly coming up into view, “Yeah but I think we might get blown up first before we crash.”

“We're in a shuttle unless the pilot can use the force he'll only get glancing shots.” She only barely finished her statement as the shuttle was directly hit.

“You were saying.” Jack rushed trying to control the shuttle keeping it plotted to the planet.

~Stop the shuttle and give us the time lord.~

The Doctor shouts, “It's time lady! And I've only been a lady for a week to which I played bus boy to a dirty cantina!”

“Ben didn't make you clean did he?”

“No I volunteered thinking I was only going to have to wait a day for you.”

~You'll never make it through the atmosphere in that condition.~

She glared as the shuttle hit the first layer of the planets atmosphere shaking violently with things flying off, “Escape pod?”

“Going to be cramped.” He turned around to her getting up to rush to the escape pod.

“Just don't let certain thoughts pop up.” She rushed after him.

“I'll do my best.”

 

 

 

The law enforcement ship watched from outside the planets atmosphere as the shuttle exploded. The pilot watched the scanner noticing a very badly damaged escape pod falling. He brought up the long distance comms, “The fugitive has escaped to an uninhabited planet with him. I don't think the escape pod will make the descent too badly damaged.”

A voice came back, ~Scan make sure they're dead and return. No need to bother afterwards.~

The pilot entered the atmosphere gliding down to where the computer predicted the trajectory of the crash. He viewed the wreckage seeing no bodies and the scanner was returning no life signs under the water either. “Well that's that.”

 


	4. Chapter 4

The Doctor sat in a dimly lit TARDIS, eyes closed, hearing a slow rhythmic thumping surrounding her. Her storm room, it was empty as there no companion to impress yet. She wondered if the sound of her hearts beating would make her go mad like it did Missy but found it oddly soothing in their slowed state. She only had a few extra minutes from being in the meditative state that she would start to drown like Jack had done, but unlike him if she didn't get back to the surface she would die and it could possibly be permanent. Luckily she fixed together a flotation device with the gear she gathered before running into the escape pod.

She opened her eyes looking up gauging the distance they had sank which was a bit more than she had hoped. She had her arms around Jack from behind holding him though it was difficult as he flailed every time he came to with every death, she hated doing it to him but they both knew it necessary to play dead apart from becoming quite dead at whatever charge Missy was fated with. She was pretty sure she could have talked her way out of it but the need to run was stronger to see if her charisma was still up to snuff to talk people down from thinking she was Missy. She hit the button on the device which started in great success to make them ascend. The Doctor closed her eyes going half back into her meditative state to hopefully extend the 1 minute of stored oxygen to the 2 or 3 minutes of water they had to ascend.

The fear rose in her as her lungs screamed for air, _just a bit longer_ , she thought clinging to Jack tighter just in case she would black out, to which she was just as she thought she felt air against her skin as everything went dark.

 

\------

 

The Doctor opened her eyes looking up to a star filled sky and the flicker of flames near by as she slowly gained her senses. Beach and waves crashing, Jack must have made the distance once they surfaced.

“Morning.” Jacks voice came through on the other side of the fire.

“Technically it's night time.” She sat up pulling Jacks coat off of her looking at him, “I'm sorry you had to do that.”

“It's fine though I think I preferred being buried alive to drowning over and over again.” He smiled.

Her face saddened, “No I really shouldn't have done this. Really regretting doing this to you I should have just talked to them.”

“If Missy is anything like she was as the Master I would have ran too instead of trying to talk. It sounded serious and where that cop came from they don't really deal with talking.” He pulled a makeshift plate from the pod wreckage with what looked like cooked fish on it and handed it to her, “You're probably hungry. It hasn't killed me yet so you should be fine.”

Her face hadn't changed as she took the plate sniffing the bits of meat before eating it, “Thank you.”

“So female and an American accent.”

“I was stuck in America for bit probably grew a fondness for it. I'd rather have Rose's accent over this. I don't even know what kind it is. It's like a mix of north and south.” She sighed finishing off the fish and put the plate down into the sand. She crawled over to her jacket pulling out her sonic and the phone she had started taking along with her since her eleventh and twelfth incarnations. She broke the phone down sonicing the insides seeing if the phone was too water damaged. She sighed, “Need to let this dry won't work.”

He pulls off his wrist communicator handing it to her, “This should work and since when did you carry a phone?”

“I had a companion that demanded I have one. So I obliged, it's actually been a good asset especially when I can initiate a recall state on the TARDIS.” She pried the communicator apart and soniced it trying to get it to lock onto the TARDIS phone system.

“Are you sure you should be doing that now?”

“I would like to not be here to much longer especially if certain people get certain ideas to come back.” She huffed as the communicator was being stubborn, “Though I think that's going to happen I can't get the frequency right.”

“That's a first.”

She glared at him, “There's quite a lot of firsts going on at the moment.”

Jack looked to her sensing the frustration, “Why don't we sleep on it and try again tomorrow? I highly doubt anyone will come back by sunrise.”

She was back at trying to sonic the communicator again, “I've slept enough and before you speak again no do not get that idea in your head either. I was coming to you as a friend not for extra curricular activities.”

“You're frustrated.”

“Thank you captain obvious.”

“Doctor.” Jack spoke with a calming tone.

_Why is that tone always the same with everyone trying to calm me down?_ She looked up seeing him standing over her before kneeling down trying to take away the sonic and communicator. “NO! I just want to go back to the TARDIS.”  
  
He managed to wrangle them free from her gaining a few surprising nail marks in the struggle, “And we will. Tomorrow.” He put them down near the other items that were laying on her coat near the fire and looked back seeing her curled up and rocking a little. “Though this isn't like you.”

“And I don't like it. It's why I want to be back in the TARDIS.”

“Did you need a hug?”

She buried her head, “No.” Honestly she didn't know and she was sure it's the hormones.

He nodded and laid down nearby keeping his distance somewhat, “I'll be here. Not like I'm going anywhere.”

 

\------

 

She woke up feeling another presence behind her barely touching and opened her eyes seeing Jacks coat upon her once again and turned seeing Jack behind her possibly asleep. She slunk out from underneath and grabbed her phone putting it together and successfully turning it on. She moved away calling the TARDIS initiating the recall subroutine which caused the familiar groaning and materialization of it before her.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are coming along easier since I'm not forcing myself to write 3.5k words a chapter. 
> 
> Thank you for taking the time to read this craziness (or any other of my stuff) :D
> 
> Comments and Kudos appreciated!


	5. Chapter 5

Jack woke up to the groaning sound of the TARDIS watching the Doctor enter it, he almost half expected her to leave but the door stayed open. He got up dusting the sand off, carrying his jacket and noticed the Doctor had left her things by the fire still to which he picked up and took inside. Closing the door he was surprised by the new interior and the Doctor furiously scribbling on the giant chalk board of complex formulas mumbling to herself.

“I brought your things in you left them outside.” He sat the pile into the nearest copilots seat looking at her.

“Thank you,” her reply was quiet but loud enough for him to hear.

He watched her scribble at lightning speed, this version of the Doctor was way off from the two versions he had encountered. Jack wondered if her getting more regenerations was a bad thing that they slowly go mad after changing more than 12 times. “How old are you?”

She stopped mid-stroke, “Three thousand years old – more or less. If you're worried about my state of mind I've lost it a long time ago.” She resumed her calculations, “A lot of things happened. You of all people know it can change a man.”

He walked up to the end of the staircase looking up at her, “But you're still the Doctor.”

She sighed putting her hands and her forehead on the blackboard like she was trying to find the comfort in the numbers, “I just made someone who she considers her friend, die over and over so she could run from a misunderstanding. Just a stupid scared person, not a Doctor.”

“I didn't argue.”

“You told me you hated doing it. I shouldn't have made you.”

“I hate it but as I said it was necessary. They knew you were a time lord and whatever they were going after the Master for they didn't care that we were supposedly in the bottom of the ocean.”

A pounding came to the TARDIS doors which caused the Doctor to turn around looking to them and then to Jack, “Or they just came back to make sure.” She walked down the stairs passed Jack who moved to let her by not bothering with putting on her jacket and opened the door to someone in a uniform and a familiar ship behind him on the beach.

The uniformed man looked to her and looked behind her at Jack startled at the sight of him alive, “But you crashed!”

She glared at him, “And you didn't scan well enough but you're back because Missy showed up again didn't she?”

He nodded sheepishly, “I'm sorry.”

“Say that to Jack,” she looked back to him, “20 times I figure maybe take him on a date too if the both of you are available.” The gesture caused Jack to smirk and make him walk up behind her to listen the conversation more easily. “So since you know something about time lords you know who owns this box?”

The uniformed man nodded, “The Doctor.”

“To whom you're looking at. So the next time you idiots think you're so sure about things make sure you have evidence to back it up!” She slammed the door in his face and turned around looking at Jack.

“You just can not make up your mind.”

She looked at him confused, “What are you on about?”

“You just told me you were a stupid scared person and then you told him you're the Doctor. What is it?”

“Right now it's both and neither. I'm the Schrodinger's cat of personalities at the moment.” She turned back around to the door and opened it up to the uniformed officer being surprised just as he was about to knock again, “You're here for a reason. What's she doing?”

He put his down, “Kidnapping the royal family and torturing them before returning them.”

“Planet?”

“Syrus.”

“I'll beat you there.” She slammed the door into his face again before heading off to the console typing in the coordinates and yanking on the lever looking to Jack. “So want to battle the Master for a bit before I return you home?”

He grinned, “Wouldn't mind sticking around for a bit longer after it.”

“Just no flirting.”

He laughed, “Too late.”

She rolled her eyes as she returned the lever back as the TARDIS landed. They exited the TARDIS with the Doctor dressed back up to normal and waited the 5 minutes for the ship to finally arrive. She smirked at the pilot who ran up to them, “Lead on.”

 

\------

 

Missy hummed her way through the dark hallways of the royal palace she was quite amused that even after her third kidnapping more guards weren't in place. Not that it mattered she would just vaporize them anyway. Todays catch of the night was a baron who was visiting from his lofty estate. She opened the door which caused a slight creak but she powered through it as it didn't matter if he was awake or not.

She giggled to herself as she pulled the covers back on the form in the bed only to find a bunch of pillows.

“Hello.” Jacks voice came from the darkened corner.

“Oooh I know that voice. Jack Harkness?” She wiggled around trying to get a better look at him. “I hope you still have that nice ability to come back from the dead. I missed killing you over and over again.” She then started to look around, “Though it is odd to see you here so I am expecting my dear Doctor to be here too. Yes?”

The door creaked closed and Missy turned around looking to the feminine form in front of her. “Oh another pet he must be getting lonely now.”

The Doctors shifted in her place staring Missy down giving her a clue to who she really was.

A look of surprise came across her face, “Oh my dear.” She giggled, “Joined the girls club I see.”

The Doctor smirked, “Maybe we could have a proper cat fight now instead of the battling male egos.”

Missy grinned, “Wouldn't want to damage that pretty face.”

“Couldn't say the same.”

Missy pouted then turned to surprise as the dart hits her back, “You think that's going to stop me? They'll just make me regenerate.”

The Doctor shook her head as Missy slowly lost consciousness, “Told them not to kill you but to make a bucket ready. You'll need it.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously chapters are flying out of me. So you technically get 2 on the same day :D


	6. Chapter 6

The Doctor sat in the large leather chair in the TARDIS, her hand rubbing the massive headache of too much hypervodka and lutes from her head of the party the royal family threw for subduing Missy. Jack stayed behind being typical Jack. Her mind wondered to what he was getting into and she suddenly realized a spark of jealousy emerged from the thoughts. “No I'm not going to get jealous over the walking flirt.” She sighed and undid the front of her waistcoat to which even after a week and a half she isn't completely used to and possibly started to slightly regret on choosing.

The door opened to Jack shuffling in with a large mass of mostly feminine screaming behind him which was silenced as he quickly closed the door. This interested the Doctor as she looked to him smiling. “Evidently I'm a celebrity now. They were literally jumping on me.”

“I'm amazed you didn't jump back.” She went back to rubbing her forehead.

He wobbled a little as he made his way closer to the stairs, “Do I hear a bit of jealousy?”

“Jack Harkness as I said before I came to you as a friend to see a smile on your face about this new body. Not to hook up with you.” She sighed and got up walking down the stairs to which he was now blocking his hands on both sides of the handrails. “Please move I would like to leave here. Your mob is trying to break in.”

He slyly grinned, “Tell me why you really were wanting to see me.”

“I did.”

He stepped up a step getting closer to her, “I'm smiling.”

“You're drunk.” She leaned back almost stepping up the stairs herself.

“I've done my best when drunk.”

She glared at him, “This was a stupid idea! I figured you could at least behave yourself for someone that might have needed a bit of support!” She mentally sighed as she started to blare out the remainder of the truth, “I wanted someone that I could trust with my,” she waved her hands about her form, “issues!”

Jack leaned back, “Why not Martha or any one else more feminine?”

“I didn't want to bother they have their own problems, plus I honestly didn't want the girly banter.” She looked at him hoping she was reaching a non-drunken part of him.

“You know I could do girly banter.” He smiled.

She rolled her eyes and sighed before bringing her hands up cupping the sides of his head and pressing a kiss against his lips for a moment before breaking and leaning back again, “There. Happy? Is that what you wanted?” She crossed her arms in a defensive manner.

His mouth was slightly agape at what just happened to which he smiled slyly, “I dunno. I think that's what you wanted.” He smiled quickly leaning forward wrapping his arms around her bringing her to him. His hand went to the back of her head, his fingers intertwining with her brown hair, holding her in place as he returned the favor in a longer kiss.

She struggled a bit to free her arms upward putting her hands against his upper chest to which she could easily push him away but evidently her form was enjoying the sensation. When he broke the kiss for air she came to her senses gently pushing him away slightly and moving her head back so she could properly protest, “Jack. I-I don't think we should do - “ her voice trailed off into a hardly audible moan as he was now lightly grazing his lips against her exposed neck.

“Shouldn't be doing this in the console room you're right.” He spoke in between the now kisses against her neck.

“At all! S-shouldn't be doing – doing this a-at all!” The Doctor finally pushed him away from her making sure he didn't injure himself as she stood on the deck proper. “I'm sorry Jack. Not like this. Please go.”

He looked to her and nodded coming to his senses as well as he licked his lips before turning and heading out of the console room. She rubbed her mouth and down her neck to remove the linger sensations or she at least tried to. She went over the console flinging the lever taking the TARDIS into the vortex and letting it just fly through as she went to her own room and locked herself inside.

 

\------

 

The Doctor laid on the top of the covers of the bed attempting to meditate and clear her mind of recent events but she kept repeating them over and over in a growing frustration with herself. She caught herself comparing the kisses between this moment and her ninth incarnations quick smooch. Apart from the hyper vodka aftertaste this recent moment was winning and it was winning her over to give in.

She got up exiting her room and walked to his door standing there staring at it like she was about to change her mind again. She knocked on the door and waited catching hints of shuffling towards the door as it finally opened to sobering Jack.

He looked at her curiously, “Something wrong?”

She bit her lip and clasped her hands in front of her, “Is it normal to change ones mind?”

He chuckled, “Yes.”

She looked at him nervously waiting for something to happen.

He smiled, “Would you like me to start this time?”

“Sorry I don't know why I'm being awkward now. I've done this plenty of times.” She rung her hands together.

“You're just seeing things from the other side,” he wrapped an arm against her waist pulling her into the door way and against him once again trapping her arms in between them as he cupped her face with his free hand gently bringing his lips to hers. He broke the kiss, “ Did you still want to do this?”

Her eyes were closed and she smiled, “Slowly.”

He moved her inside his room more as they connected lips together once more this time gently sucking on their respective others lip as Jack closed the door to his room.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter might be saucy :D
> 
> Comments/Kudos appreciated. Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I changed the rating to explicit just because evidently I can't write a mature love scene I enjoy details a little too much. Plus a chapter down the road might be a bit more gruesome to some. I apologize once again! (I'll be smarter in the future I swear)

The Doctor laid on Jack as they breathed heavily from finishing their exploits just moments before. His hand gently rubbed against her back, “Didn't realize time lords had that much stamina.”

She smiled listening to his heartbeat slowly returning to its normal pace, “I did just regenerate. Get a few hundred years in me and it'll shave a few hours off.”

“How long did we go for?”

“Oh, I really wasn't paying attention; maybe 20 or so hours.”

Jack laughed, “Seems like you were.”

“I'm a time lady, I can't exactly not pay attention to the passage of time.” She lightly patted his chest. Jack rolled the two over shifting himself so his head was laying on her chest listening to her heart beats and his hand grazing the outside of her thigh. Her hands ran through his hair closing her eyes focusing on the sensation of his hand against her skin. Jack felt her shift underneath him and he smiled as his hand shifted to where his thumb was barely grazing the inside of her thigh causing her hips to hitch up slightly.

“Jack,” she softly moaned, “I don't know if you can go another 10 hours.”

“No but there are other things you haven't tried yet.” He teased his thumb slowly higher till he slid it between her wet folds landing onto her clit slowly rubbing in a circle her hips pressing back in reply. Soft moans starting to come into play as he dipped his thumb back into the wetness pulling some up to continue his attention onto her clit. He raised his head bringing his lips to the soft skin of her breast grazing his lips against the outside adding to the stimulation she was experiencing.

Her hands moved to the headboard clutching onto it as he slid his middle finger into her core search slowly for that personal magic spot that every female has. “Oh gods,” she moaned loudly hitching her hips hard as he slid the pad of his finger over it. He shifted into a more comfortable position as his thumb and finger attended to their spots and his mouth attended to the hard nipple of her breast.

She writhed under him as the intense sensations were building to an orgasm more powerful than the previous ones she had. Her hips bucked against his hand in rhythm as she neared closer, her moans filling the room. Jack groaned at the sight of her, his member twitching awake again in anticipation as he continued his ministrations on her. She writhed more as the orgasm pulsed hard through her causing her to cry out. She continued to wiggle and moan as Jack didn't stop hoping to get more out of her.

“Jack, oh gods,” she barely managed to cry out the words as the orgasm continued for a bit longer before dropping down and building up again right afterward, something even she didn't think was possible.

Jack sat up as he slowly worked her onto another orgasm, while it wasn't as strong as before it was still enough to warrant a cry from the Doctor. He removed his fingers and quickly moved to enter her very slick entrance taking her fiercely hoping for possibly to chain one more before he himself would spill. She arched her back hard almost trying to pull herself away in any direction she could but he held her hips tight against him bringing them both closer to the finish. He pulled her up to him both of them now in a sitting in an upright position as they both reach their peak pressing into each other hard as they released at the same time. They sat together breathing heavily, the Doctor held onto his upper arms slowly still grinding against him her head against his shoulder with his head leaning against her.

“How was that?” He managed to finally say once he caught his breath.

She moaned softly as her mind replayed every moment her grinding hips were slowly coming to a stop as she came down from the euphoric high.

Jack chuckled, “I agree.”

The Doctor sat back up looking at him slightly nervously, “H-how did I do?”

He smirked, “You're honestly asking?”

She nodded, “I know it's odd to ask but new body and all.”

He gently rubbed her back, “I don't think you should question 20 hours.”

She smiled, “Thank you.”

 

 

\------

 

After a few days of actual rest they were both back in the console room. Jack looked around the console room at the new oddities that filled it since the last time he was here while the Doctor stood at the console, half dressed her coat still missing from their earlier exploits, piloting the TARDIS to a new destination. He came across 2 guitars sitting in their stands with a hint of dust covering them. “When did you take up guitar?”

She looked back to him, “Twelfth incarnation. My so called mid-life crisis. Impressed a girl.” She turned back to hide her saddening face, “She became a song. I don't know if I can play anymore with these fingers.” She looked at a hand at the short feminine fingers and sighed.

Jack looked to her, “She didn't die did she?”

“In time.” She looked back to him and smirked. She then turned around when a thought popped into her head, “You didn't meet an odd girl that called herself Me have you?”

“Me?” He shook his head, “No though I will once we decide to part ways.”

She held her tongue on the details as she turned around back to piloting, “So Jack where haven't you been?”

“Good question.” He grinned, “Let's just go where ever. We'll figure something out.”

She sighed, “But we just can't go anywhere. I don't want us running into our past or future selves. It would get awkward.”

“How so?”

“Male bantering. Especially questioning you about us. I really wouldn't want the others to think poorly of me.”

He laughed before he felt her glare upon him, “Alright, alright. Scouts honor.”

The TARDIS landed and Jack stepped out first as the Doctor went to get her coat. He looked up seeing 3 other TARDIS' casually forming a half circle in front of the current TARDIS. “Oh, shit.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments/Kudos appreciated! Thanks to all who read this!


	8. Chapter 8

The Doctor came back out into the console room looking to Jack who had a concerned look on his face as he leaned against the TARDIS doors. “Jack why do you have that face?” She walked up to him, “We didn't run into an ex-boyfriend or something did we?”

“You know the subject we were talking about before we landed?” He smiled nervously.

Her face fell with dread and looked at the console, “No you damn ship! I don't want to deal with this now!” She looked back to Jack as a knock fell onto the door, “Um. Could you get it?”

Jack cracked opened the door looking out upon the Doctors 10th incarnation, another incarnation that was much younger with about the same floppy hair as before chatting with an older incarnation sporting grey curls in a dark blue suit.

“Jack Harkness what a surprise!” Ten gleamed over the sight of his old friend. He looked back to the two others point towards Jack, “Hey this must be our ni-” he slowly ended his sentence as he looked back to Jack, his eyes went passed as Jack opened the door more to the female incarnation standing a ways behind him. “Oh hello.” He smiled.

She looked nervous looking at him as she greeted him back as the other two came up behind intrigued on what would cause Ten to stop in mid-sentence. _Shit three of them,_ she thought.

“What's your name?”

 _Of course he's trying to get cheery on me I always would_. She inhaled and exhaled slowly before answering, “The same as yours.” She reached into her coat pocket pulling out her previous incarnations screwdriver turning it on.

“I've become a wee lass!” Twelve shouted out groaning and putting his hands over his mouth.

“We, we become grey hair,” Eleven touts back to Twelve as Ten looked on in disbelief.

Ten looked to Jack trying to speak lowly, “You didn't do anything with her did you?”

“No! No we didn't! He's here as support and things,” She shouted turning red in embarrassment giving herself away.

“Oooooooh naughty.” Eleven grinned devilishly.

She struggled to not let her form start tearing up from its hormonal response in embarrassment, “Please enough. We're all here for some reason so lets just move on.” She pocketed the screwdriver and walked forcefully towards the door shoving the other incarnations out of the way. Jack followed closing the door with the 3 incarnations in tow as they walked out into the forest.

Twelve shuffled up walking along beside her he chewed on his thumb for a moment before asking, “Do you remember?”

“Remember what?” She looked at him confused.

He looked at her slightly upset that she uttered those words, “You don't remember her do you?”

She sighed realizing what he was asking and shook her head, “Only the song still, which is better now.”

“You should play it for me.”

She sighed, “I haven't attempted to even play it myself. Fresh regeneration I'm still figuring things out.”

“Fresh? How long?” Eleven spouted from the back.

“2 weeks.” She looked back then mentally hit herself as that would give him more ammo to tease her with but luckily he remained silent.

They reached a clearing leading to a cliff with smoke pouring from something below as they reached the edge it revealed a large space ship laying perfectly flat in the middle of a desert like area. It looked like a ship out of time as it looked like it had been designed in the 1950s Earth era with its simplistic retro style. The rust, debris holes and possible weapon blast marks was the cover to a book about its travels. One of the main engines was still attempting to stay on flickering with small bursts of power but not enough to thrust it forward anymore. All the Doctors stayed silent as, in their own ways, were thinking of the same questions: How long had it really been traveling?, How long had it been resting there?, What was it carrying?, and the final question Who/What brought down as that's a large fire plume coming from the other side of the ship.

“Well this is slightly creepy.” Jack broke the silence which caused the Doctor and Ten to look at him.

“What is?” The Doctor smirked to him.

“I was expecting a giant conversation happening but you're all quiet.”

“Why discuss something when we all think the same thing?” Eleven piped up, “Would be like talking to a mirror, would get no where.”

“Anyone see a way down?” Ten peered over the cliff trying to spot a way down to no avail.

The rest of the group looked down with Eleven taking point in stating the obvious, “I doubt any of us want to climb down, so should we take our own TARDIS or carpool?” He grinned to the joke with Ten and Jack joining in, Twelve and the Doctor both giving them disapproving stares.

“Our own TARDIS, the last time we had more than one inside she had a fit.” The Doctor looked to them all and turned around walking back to where the TARDIS' were all parked, “Plus it'll be easier to go home after we're done. No unnecessary banter!”

Twelve nodded his approval about the bantering and followed with Jack in tow. Ten and Eleven looked to each other feeling that once again the comment was pointed to them before heading off once again last in the pack.

Ten and Eleven tugged on Jack a little looking to him. “So why are you with her?”

Jack looked to the two, “She said she would be more comfortable with me than anyone else.”

Both of them chuckled to themselves with Ten jabbing, “2 weeks seems _really_ comfortable Jack.”

Jack sighed, “I can see now why she was not wanting this.” Jack stopped with the two stopping right with him, “Listen I know you haven't seen me after my certain exploits. A lot happened, granted I hadn't changed much, but I feel honored that you, her, felt that I would be a good choice in a friend to take along. She's been really unsure of herself.”

Ten sighed, “I don't blame her. There must be a reason why I regenerated into a female. I mean look at the grey haired guy, he looked like a roman I saved in Pompeii. Donna asked me to save him.”

Eleven piped in, “And I can't even control the regenerations so maybe this is another spoiler of things I can do.”

Ten looked to Eleven, “River?”

Eleven smiled, “Ooooh yes.”

They started walking again as they realized the other two were farther ahead reaching the TARDIS' and entering them setting off to the ship down below.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying my best to keep all the previous incarnations in line with their characters. So hope they aren't too out of place with their actions/mannerisms.  
> Also I am going to slow down on posting these chapters so they're not coming every day after today. So look forward to a few days in between chapters even if I'm really writing like one a day (or two).
> 
> Comments/Kudos always appreciated! Thank you so much for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

All 4 of the TARDIS' landed in a row with each Doctor walking out with Jack in tow of the current incarnation. Traveling along the side they barely noticed the door due to the desert sand filling in some of the seal hiding it from plain sight but Jack noticed there was an emblem that was almost rusted away. A few blasts of the Doctors current sonic managed to start the opening procedure which caused a blast of cool air to come out as a very slightly distorted female voice came from inside the ship, “Welcome to the Tranquility Project. It has been nine hundred nine - ,” the recording starts to skip and repeat the last word a few times as they entered, “years since our maiden voyage. Warning: the door is ajar.”

The lights barely lit up the area they stood in which was was just as rusted as the inside with the same retro features. A computer monitor hung from the wall in front of them to which Ten and Eleven walked up to peering at its surprising powered sleep state.

They argued for a moment on who was going to do the honors before Twelve butted in hacking the terminal with his sonic. “Seriously we're here to work together not see who's sonic is bigger.” Twelve hunched over as he accessed the data on the screen. “Well it wasn't really stuck on the 9's this ship has been running for almost 100,000 years.” He looked through what would have been considered tourist information trying to decipher where to look to next, “Evidently the planet experienced a radiation storm and they built a few hundred ships to take them to a new planet. It's supposed to house a community run by an overseer.”

Twelve stood up straight leaning back a bit stretching his back, “And the overseers office is a few decks up above us.”

The Doctor was the first to look around for an elevator or stairs and happened to see a dimly lit sign which happened to say Overseers office and Auditorium. “Well this is easy there's signs.”

Eleven piped up, “Let's hope they actually take us where we need to go.”

The incarnations started up first with Jack holding the Doctor back looking at her with concern, “I hate to bring this up but I heard a story of the Tranquility project.”

“Hold that thought Jack let's get to this office and you can talk about it to everyone.” She patted him on the arm as they followed up the stairs.

They reached the office which contained only a desk, chair and another computer terminal in it.

The Doctor spoke up before the others went to the terminal,“Hey before you get into that Jack says there was a rumor about this project. So spooky story time!”

Jack nodded, “This is just what was going around a bar one night. Someone had ran into one of these ships that was just as empty though floating in space. When they got to the control room they found out it wasn't a sanctuary against the radiation but a sick experiment. This one was to test posthypnotic suggestion. Everyone was dead from going insane.”

Eleven grimaced, “Why would they do that if they were trying to save the population? Especially if they could easily find another proper planet.”

Twelve looked to him, “What better way to pass the time floating around in space with hundreds of scared people trying to find a new home? Science experiments.”

The Doctor frowned at the thought, “Alright let's see if this story is true.”

After a brief discussion Ten was allowed to hack the terminal which contained the main mission and overseer logs which seemed to end only 50 years after the journey started. “Oh these are audio files very nice. Let's start with the mission file.”

A male voice not as distorted as the ships voice started up, “Ship-tec mission file for ship 112: Participants are actively knowledgeable that they will be in a stasis pod that will project their consciousness into a virtual reality simulation. They are to believe they will be living their lives like before the radiation storm but in reality various groups will be ran through different simulations set forth by one Dr. Conrad Marsh. End mission over view.”

The Doctor frowned, “Well looks like that ones true. Guess the overseer is this Marsh fellow.” She nodded to Ten who played the last log.

A gravely voice came over the speaker, “Last log. I was supposed to pick a successor but between the disputes of the other scientists a little too comfortable in their own research and the hostile encounters it's best to let this ship sail into the ground while I happily oversee my little slice of heaven. I honestly don't know why I'm recording this especially if anyone found out about what we've done here.” An audible beep came through ending the file.

“Oh there's door control here to the atrium.” Ten spoke and mumbled as he activated it. Jack turned around as what was thought to be shutters to windows was actually a door to the atrium which revealed the massive multi-decked room of the ship containing the stasis pods.

They wandered around looking through the portholes of each pod which some were visibly damaged killing the occupant or opened and left empty leaving questions on what happened to the person inside. They made it to a central computer area which has signs pointing to each terminal around the tower.

“Main computer wonderful,” Eleven clapped his hands in glee taking to one of the terminals looking through its contents, “These say which ones are still active, no password needed everyone grab a terminal.”

The other 4 sat down at different terminals looking through the activity list which mostly read deceased except for the one Ten was at. “Well the our buddy Marsh is literally in his little slice of heaven says it right on the title. It's the top deck with 20 others still alive.”

Jack sighed, “Mine say all dead.” The others nodded with them them staring at each other in silent conversation of what the other was thinking as they looked over the other terminals which stated the same thing, all were dead except for the 'Little Slice of Heaven'.

Eleven stood up grinning, “Let's go have some pie.”

The Doctor sighed to him, “Do you really have to use puns now?”

“Defense mechanism you should know this.”

She rolled her eyes, “Of course I do, I was hoping you wouldn't though.”

 

\------

 

They reached the top deck seeing the small formation of stasis pods in a circle around its own computer mainframe. Eleven went to the mainframe on the tower as Ten and twelve went to scanning the pods making sure the people inside were alright.

Eleven groaned, “I can't turn off the simulation its stuck in a loop and we can't open the pods with the simulation still running.” Both of the other incarnations went over to Eleven attempting to assist in figuring out another way.

Jack pulled the Doctor away from the bickering group leading her to an open pod, “Found this. Figured it might be a way to find out about opening the pods.”

She smiled, “Thank you. I can't believe I managed to do much with that much ego.” Jack frowned to her to which she quickly apologized not meaning any offense towards him. She scanned around the pod before sitting in it scanning the insides.

Jack looked concerned, “Should you be sitting in there?”

She pried the inside panel facing off, “Can't get a good look half way out of this thing. Plus I would rather not have my ass sticking out of this thing.”

Jack smiled, “It's a very lovely ass.”

She glared to him, “Not now.”

He held his hands up in defeat, “Alright I'll stop. I'm going to let the others know what you're doing.” He turned and headed away to the central tower. “Hey guys found an empty pod that isn't damaged, thought we could figure out how they worked.”

The terminal beeped as Eleven looked up to him with concern on his face, “It just closed. Was your Doctor working on it?” Jack looked back the way he came with a very concerned face. They all quickly rushed to the pod finding the Doctor inside, eyes closed as she was now apart of the simulation.

“Either it closed on her automatically or she thought there might be some way to end the simulation from inside.” Twelve sonicd the pod making sure the life signs were stable. “She's fine in there. We just have to wait.”

Jack looked at them concerned, “She can't die in there can she?”

The 3 looked to each other then turned back to the pod, “Oh dear.” Eleven started the explanation, “I doubt she can as the mission log stated that there was different simulations everyone had to handle. Meaning there must have been one to handle dying over and over again. Can't do that if you actually die.” Ten nodded continuing, “Soooo you just don't die. Wouldn't be a good experiment if you really did kill people. Fail safe to prevent brain death.” Twelve sighed in ending, “Which we might have to consider disabling if we know people are being hurt in there.”

Jack shook his head, “No you can't think about that.”

Ten looked to him, “It might be the only option Jack. She has regenerations left its not a lost cause.”

Jack frowned still shaking his head.

Twelve put his hand on Jacks shoulder, “You know just as well sometime it's the only option. It's hard to have to do it.”

Jack sighed, “Yeah, well, I don't want to think of that option. Not anymore.”

Twelve sighed and leaned in whispering into his ear, “I understand you have an attachment to her now. You and I know it will most likely end when she regenerates. Please don't try to bend the rules. Believe me it ends up in sadness regardless.”

Jack nodded staring at the pod worried for her.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I know... its a spacey version of fallout tranquility lane story. I wanted some form of adventure and I'm having trouble trying to create those types of adventures. (If you've read my previous fic I hint at where they were at and why they ran but never the story in between)  
> Comments/Kudos always appreciated! Thank you so much for reading!


	10. Chapter 10

Jane Smith felt a gentle prodding to her arm as she slowly woke up in the bed she was laying in. Her eyes met to the small boys face staring back at her at the edge of the bed which smiled, “Daddy says it's time to get up sleepy head.”

She smiled caressing his face, “Alright tell him I'll be down in a bit.” She sat up watching him run off then looked around the bedroom confused like something felt off. She got out of bed and looked out of the window to the small neighborhood of houses with kids playing casually in the street. She tried to dismiss the feeling but it slowly kept nagging at her but she pushed on getting dressed putting on a light blue dress and doing her hair before walking down the stairs and into the kitchen.

“I seriously hope you're not burning those again,” She looked to the male in a short sleeved shirt and pants was at the stove who was flaming the slight smoke away from the pancakes.

“Maybe just a bit,” he turned around smiling at her to which she gave a look like she didn't know him. “Whats wrong?”

“Sorry, um, somethings not right,” she looked to him nervously as the feeling was more apparent now, “Do I know you?”

The little boy who was sat at the table looked to him scared, “Dad?”

The man patted him on the head, “Why don't you run into the living room for a bit?” The young boy ran off into the room turning on the old timey tv playing some random black and white cartoon. The man before her sat down looking at her taking a hold of her hand, “That fall still is effecting you. Doctor Marsh said you might have these moments still, did you take your pill?”

“Pill?”

He sighed, “Yes they help with the headaches and the confusion. Sit here I'll get it.” He got up and plated the almost burned pancakes and put them in front of her, “While you wait; eat.”He came back down frowning, “Why didn't you tell me you were out? We'll have to go see him sometime today.”

 

\------

 

Eleven shouted in triumph, “I got it! Got into a deeper level of the terminal here.” He typed a a bit more as he accessed it, “That looks like more logs.” He frowned and started reading them. “These are Marshs logs from inside the simulation. Here's the last one.”

He began reading the log, “Simulation run, who the hell knows anymore. The happiness experiment has been running its course almost near flawlessly. Sadly two days ago one of the subjects have shown signs of mental break down which no drug concoction has been working to counteract. While the simulation attempted to compensate it caused his virtual avatar to corrupt making him like a damaged holographic statue. Luckily this happened in my office to which my assistant and I could hide the body. This has happened to the past 10 subjects in the last few years? I think it's been years. I believe this is finally taking a toll on everyone including myself. Sadly I do not remember where the mainframe terminal is anymore. In the next few weeks I will be considering killing everyone to end all our suffering.”

They all frowned at what was read with Ten piping up, “Their minds just can't handle the stress of information being pumped in for that long.” Twelve nodded speaking up, “But it also sounds like he doesn't remember that killing everyone as it just resets the simulation. He must have done it before.”

Eleven pulled up a system log, “He has multiple times. Seems like it's been getting worse the resets are happening sooner.”

Jack looked to the 3 of them, “What did he mean by happiness experiment?”

Eleven pointed down, “These are the ones that are actually living like the mission recording stated. Only everything is handed to them on a silver platter, blue skies, no sadness; pure bliss.”

Ten sighed, “Like New New York.”

“Less giant crabs and more brain death.”

Ten frowned, “Blunt aren't you?”

Twelve scanned the nearest pod he could focusing his best on the neural degrading the occupant was experiencing, “He's right though the machines are just keeping them going.”

Eleven looked to the terminal again, “And before any of you hope that she can find that terminal she doesn't even know who she is right now. The simulation is doing a very good job at giving her a false life for now.” He with holds a small laugh, “She's a house wife.” He grinned,“Saying I just read Marshs notes on his terminal inside the program I can probably get it to where we can phone inside. Or send a letter.”

 

\------

 

Jane sat in the 50's Cadillac as they drove through town. Her mind tugged reminding her that the man driving was her husband, Andrew and the young boy seated in between them on the bench seat was Billy.

Luckily the time in the waiting room was short as they were escorted to the doctors office itself which Marsh was already seated in.

“Ah Andrew! What brings this visit?” He looked up from the files as the 3 of them filtered in.

“Jane was needing more pills. Seems to have run out.” Andrew stated as they seated themselves in front of his desk.

Doctor Marsh eyed her to which she looked at him back seeing the face that he didn't know her either. “Well now if that's the case I'm going to have to do a new check up on you. Make sure every things alright before we give you more.” He types into his terminal a few things and eyes the results over looking back at her. “Now Andrew I'm going to have to ask you and your son out of the room so I can ask her some questions.”

He nodded taking the young boys hand and exited the room closing the door.

Marsh stood up walking around the desk sitting on the edge, “Now I want you to get comfortable and close your eyes. We're going to do a little hypnosis to make sure you're alright.” He typed into the terminal as she closed her eyes to which the simulation was just causing her to sleep as the pod started to do a full body scan. “Oh this is interesting.” He looked at the brain activity, “You could be our saving grace with a brain like that. I am also very glad you're female we can give you a very good reason to keep coming back here for more tests.” He tapped on the terminal making her wake up, “Ah Jane I have some good news that I'm sure your husband will be glad to hear. Just let me go get them.”

She looked at him oddly the nagging sensation had lowered dramatically but was still faintly there.

“So everything is alright then?” Andrew looked to Marsh with concern.

“Well yes and no.” He sat back on the edge of the desk again, “I can't give her anymore pills because it would hurt the baby which I need her to keep coming back for a bit to make sure the ones she had been taken haven't done so already.”

Andrews jaw dropped as he looked to an equally surprised 'Jane'. “Why didn't you tell me?!” He grinned looking to Billy, “Hey you're gonna have brother or sister!”

Jane stumbled around her words as the nagging feeling rose tugging at her again telling her it was all wrong, “N-no. I can't be we haven't done anything.”

Marsh smiled, “It's not immaculate conception dear.” He looked to Andrew, “It's going to be a little more difficult without the pills so you just need to keep her calm through all of this alright?”

She stood up and rushed out of the office and the building running down the road. She felt out of breath and dizzy as she found a bench to sit down on putting her head in her hands trying to make heads or tails of the situation that was unfolding and the feeling that every bit of it was wrong.

Andrew pulled up with the car and rushed out to her, “Hey hey sweetheart. Come on.”

“No! This is wrong all of it's wrong! Why is all of this wrong?!” She was shouting which caused her to get more dizzy.

“You're getting upset please stop. Let's go home and take a nap alright?”

She nodded and walked to the car.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments/Kudos appreciated! Thank you for reading!


	11. Chapter 11

It had been a few days since the Doctor got stuck into the pod surrounded by terminals which one just made a ping sound. “Oh hello new log.” Eleven looked at the other terminal he had now pulled up to him as they were scrounging everything they could so they could quickly go through logs and files quickly between the 4 of them. He frowned, “Oh dear. He found her out already. Evidently when the simulation sees you're having trouble adapting you see our lovely doctor friend for 'pills'. They keep the brain very easily suggestive so it doesn't have a mental break down like the log before. He did a scan on her and realizes shes not human but with the simulation gives you a false identity when you join. So he's going to see if she can break it.” He grinned, “Which we will.”

Jack looked at the log, “What's the line that he says that he's glad shes a woman.”

Eleven waved his hand dismissively, “1950s Jack. Women just stayed home cleaning and being the - “ he paused for a moment, “bearer of children.” He laughs, “Which he changed the program so she is, so he can make sure she's alright till she breaks the facade.”

Twelve showed up hearing the end of the conversation, “This is going to be interesting. So bow tie how's the phone call coming?”

Eleven looked up to Twelve with glare on his face, “Almost done grandpa.” He grabbed the makeshift mobile and attached it to the cables and handed it to Jack, “Here. You should be the one to talk to her.”

Twelve shouted down to Ten who was working on keeping track of her vital signs, “Are you about done?”

Ten rushed over with another terminal and a large pack of cables in tow setting it on the edge of a pod, “Yup working perfectly and shes just woken up too.”

Eleven types a bunch of code into the terminal, “The name is Jane Smith. If it's anything like the original time period you might have to deal with an operator. Which might be another system precaution so don't set off any flags.”

Jack nodded and held the phone to his ear hearing it ring.

 

\------

 

Jane walked down the stairs as the ringing phone was picked up by Andrew who answered it, “She might be sleeping still. If you want to call back-” he looked to her coming into view, “Oh never mind she is awake. Hang on.” He covered the mouth piece, “There's someone of the name Jack wanting to talk to you. You know him?”

Jane looked towards the phone with the nagging feeling pulling at her once more, “Yes. Old friend.” She didn't understand why she just lied but it rewarded her with a good feeling that she was doing something right. She took hold of the receiver and held it up to her ear going around the corner, “Hello?”

“Hello Jane.”

She whispered, “Do I know you?”

“In some form yes. We're old old friends. How are you feeling?”

She returned to her normal volume, “Confused. Doctor said I was pregnant but I don't believe him.”

Jack laughed on the other end, “I know the feeling.”

She thought she heard someone else behind him speak in a serious tone, “Jack is everything ok?”

“No sweetheart its not. I can't tell you much I'm going to hopefully send you some mail to explain more alright?”

Hearing the words from his voice tugged at her like this was the person she should be with not this Andrew that she had evidently married, “When should I get it?”

“I don't know hopefully soon. I got to go. Be safe.”

“Bye.”

She turned around the corner looking to Andrew as she hung up the phone. He looked at her with concern, “Everything alright?”

She smiled, “Yeah it is.”

 

\------

 

Ten looked to Jack as he put the makeshift phone down, “Sweetheart?”

Jack smirked, “Sounded like the right thing to say. You are a female now.”

Eleven looked to Twelve, “Well now we get to work on that package injection. How long do you figure it will take.”

Twelve looked up from his diary that he was scribbling in the calculations, “3 months.” He looked as they all groaned, “You realize we're attempting to send a mobile phone into a 1950s era simulation via parcel mail even if our letter attempt works mind you. And we have to make a satellite to reroute it to here and not get picked up by the simulation.”

Jack looked to him, “Is that with just you doing it or all of us?”

“Everyone and if the system completely ignores us. Worst case scenario 6 months.”

Jack sighs, “Can I keep calling her?”

Twelve looks at the other two and nods, “I think that's the best.”

Eleven pointed to him, “Though we need to limit it so probably every few weeks. We might have to stop a month before we do the injection so the system won't fight us.”

Jack nodded, “Thank you.”

 

\------

 

A few weeks later they came home after the days doctors visit to a ringing phone to which Jane rushed over grabbing, “Hello?”

“Hello.”

She smiled, “Jack hows it going?”

“Slow right now. It might be a few months for the big package but I got the go ahead to call you every now and then.”

She frowned, “I'm trying to find that place you asked about in that crazy looking letter you sent me. It's like a really taboo thing around here. Not even the children talk about it.”

“Speaking of which how are you?”

Jane groaned, “12 weeks and I have to go to the bathroom so so much. I remembered that should come later.”

“Remembered?”

“Or I think I should, um I already have a son.”

Jack laughed trying to keep the conversation from not throwing any flags, “Maybe you just forgot.”

She sighed, “Maybe.” She inhaled wanting to say something but paused feeling nervous.

“Everything alright?”

“Yeah, yeah. I just want to say thank you for calling again. It's nice talk to you again.”

Jack cleared his throat, “Yeah, it is isn't it.”

“Did we ever go out? I have this feeling we did.”

“Just a few times.”

“Why don't I remember that?”

“You'll find out soon enough. Shit I gotta go, overstayed my welcome. Be safe.”

“Bye.” She held the receiver to her shoulder as the call ended thinking about what was just talked about and turned around putting the phone back on the hook running into a slightly annoyed Andrew.

“Who was that?” Andrew crossed her arms.

She was startled, “It was that friend of mine. He was just checking up on how I was doing.”

“I'm not liking him.”

She looked at him confused, “Why not?”

“You're my wife.”

Jane smiled giving him a hug which eased him, “Your pregnant wife. It's just nice to talk to an old friend once in a while.”

 

\------

 

Jack sighed, “I don't think I can do this.”

Twelve looked to him, “You asked to and I think it's helping. Her brain activity changes when you talk to her.” He points to the monitor, “I think it was a smart thing to travel with her Jack.”

He nodded, “You're right. We just gotta keep working on it.”

 


	12. Chapter 12

Jane finally got a clue on where the haunted house was. All it took was showing up the little gang of punk boys by hitting a baseball out of the park literally, especially in her condition. She walked to the location and with one look upon the condemned house she knew it was the one. She walked back to the house just as it the sun was starting to set down.

Andrew sighed looking to her, “Jane you shouldn't have been out this long. You should be resting.”

“I'm only 22 weeks! It's only a tiny bump not a giant boulder.” She took off her light jacket hanging it up. “Please Andrew, I'm fine. Doctor Marsh said I could go walking.”

The phone rang to which Andrew picked up and groaned handing it to her, “It's for you again. I guess you want to be alone?”

Jane looked at him, “If you want to stand here and listen to me talk then sure.” She took the receiver and put it up to her ear, “Hello Jack.”

“Sounds like a jealous man.”Jack sounded concerned on the other end.

Jane smirked looking at Andrew, “He means well I think he's more concerned about you stealing me.” She pats his chest, “I'm fine. Go on.” Andrew huffed and walked off leaving her alone.

Jack paused on the other end before struggling through the words, “Hey I hate to say but I might not be calling for a while.”

She frowned, “Why is that?”

“The package should be there soon.”

“Oh! I finally found the house.”

“Did you go inside?”

“No not yet it was getting late.”

“Good wait for the package first.”

She sighed, “How much longer cause Andrew really is starting to get on me about walking around. Thinks I'm going to burst at 22 weeks.”

Jack laughed and then sighed, “Wish I could see you.”

She lowered her voice to a whisper, “I do not like this.”

“We're trying our best to hurry.”

“I almost called someone a pudding brain. I don't think I can keep this up.”

“You're doing fine. I have to go.”

She started to sniffle, “Don't.”

“Oh sweetheart you and I know we will get caught. Be safe.”

“I lo-,” She sighed tearing up as the call ended, bad timings sucked.

She hung up the phone wiping the tears from her eyes.

Andrew stood in the doorway looking at her, “What was that all about.”

She laughed, “He had to go traveling so he won't be calling for a while. Got me all teared up.” She wiped at her eyes again, “Hormones.”

 

\------

 

Jack stood there a he was tearing up the same. “Please tell me it's only a month.”

Ten looked up from the terminal he was furiously typing at, “Might be sooner we figured out how to use the radio towers instead.”

Jack wiped his eyes, “Thought you feared of it getting picked up more easier.”

Twelve answered this time, “We encrypted your call the last 2 times. It's promising.”

Eleven looked up from his terminal, “Thank you Jack really.” He smiled for a moment before he resumed his work at his terminal.

 

\------

 

The Doctor laid on the couch bored out of her mind. It had been about a month and see was eager to see what her previous incarnations had come up with. Especially when she was having the most difficulty in keeping the charade up now. The simulation was keeping her pregnant regardless of her being back to normal so the feeling of flutters and kicks from a virtual baby was quite disturbing. The door bell rang with the postman leaning over into the window waving to her.

“I'll be there in a moment!” She shouted out before mumbling to herself, “If I can roll my self off this damned couch.” She finally managed to get up making her way to the door greeting the aging postman holding a small brown box for her. “Thank you so much.”

She grinned as it was indeed marked for her and she looked around trying to figure out where to open it up at. She sighed as she had to once again go to the bathroom for the millionth time today and figured that was the best place to open the package. She went into the upstairs bathroom and locked the door, after doing what needed to be done she took the brown paper off the white box and opened it revealing a copy of her mobile phone with a note on top. “I'll be damned.”

 

_Dear Doctor,_

_When you get this go to the house the next day in the morning. We're unsure how long this might take and we don't want certain AI go looking for you. The phone fully functions for amusement._

 

She shook her head, “No I'm not taking a picture of myself.”

The next morning she managed to break out saying she was going to the salon and a walk something she had been doing leading up to this moment. As she reached the condemned building she hit the only number that was in the contacts.

Jack picked up, “Doctor!”

“Took you guys long enough. I am tired of being fake pregnant thank you. I'm heading in now.”

“So none of the suggestion is still in there?”

“Nope. It's all me. Well thought process wise all me, bumbling pregnant female simulation wise.” She grabbed the door handle and turned it opening the door to the pitch blackness. “And I should have brought a torch.”

Ten spouted out as the conversation was now on a giant speaker in the ship, “Battery on the phone shouldn't go out if we coded it right. So use the light on that.”

She turned speaker phone on then the little LED light on the phone and shined it around closing the front door behind her. She smacked her lips making a sound of disgust.

“Everything alright?” Jack questioned.

“Think I know how it's been protecting itself. I'm sick to my stomach right now.”

Eleven pulled up the log making the mention of the hidden terminal, “You need to find the basement sadly enough. To then you need to turn on the radio to 850, honk the clown nose and play jingle bells on the xylophone.”

She raised an eyebrow as she made her way around the lower floor, “You're kidding right?”

“No I wish I wasn't.”

“Hope they took care of you Jack.”

Jack smirked, “Of course till they had to work on that cell phone. Was all by myself.”

“Yes well that makes two of us.” She reached for a door that was inset and as soon as she grabbed it the sick feeling intensified. “Oh gods.”

“Doctor?”

“It's getting worse. As I'm getting closer.” She pulled back for a bit breathing in an out slowly mentally preparing for it again. She grabbed the handle again fighting the urge again turning it and entering heading down the stairs. She started humming trying keep her mind off of how utterly sick she was feeling.

Jack frowned, “That bad?”

She hummed till the sensation finally started to recede. “Oh gods finally. Yes it was bad.”

“Went away?”

“Yeah. That honestly was worse than that knock out serum you gave me Jack.”

Ten looked to Jack, “You did what?”

“Thought someone was playing a trick on me and drugged her till the scan told me other wise. It makes you throw up afterwards.”

Eleven looked at him in disgust, “Why would you even?”

Jack shrugged.

The Doctor interrupted the conversation, “This is a giant basement. There's multiple levels to it.” She reached a new door and touched the handle, “And now I'm hating this simulation body.”

Jack looked at the speaker, “Why? Whats wrong?”

“Contractions.”

 


	13. Chapter 13

She turned the handle and went down the stairs to a room filled with various odds and ends. “I'm in the room.”

“Are you going to be okay?” Jack looked concerned.

Twelve looked to him, “Jack it's fine its just a defense mechanism.” He paused, “That's unfortunately taking advantage of her virtual form.”

“And it's working. I don't know how you humans forget this.” The Doctor inhaled and exhaled slowly through pain. “I- I need the directions again. Having a bit of trouble concentrating.”

Eleven looked at the other two, “Radio to 850.”

The Doctor looked around spotting the radio and turned it on turning the dial to 850 as it started playing classical music the pain increased causing her to shout in Gallifreyan.

Jack looked at them, “What did she just say?”

Twelve raised his eyebrows, “Very interesting choice of words.”

She continued to speak in Gallifreyan which confused Jack even more.

Eleven piped up, “Honk the clown nose.”

She shouted back.

“No need to get snippy at me you asked what was next.”

She punched the clown in the face as soon as she found it and as she expected the pain to get worse causing her to curl up, crying out in pain. “Now this is just torture not contractions anymore!”

Jack looked at the speaker, “You're almost done just the-” he was about to finish saying 'jingle bells' but it started to play. “Good!”

“That wasn't me Jack.” She breathed heavily reeling from the pain that was slowly going away, “Hello Doctor Marsh.”

“I had figured you would end up here. Thank you.” He put the small hammer down and pushed on the now inset wall behind him revealing a large terminal and mainframe. “How bad is it?”

“Everyone including you won't wake up if we were to end the simulation. You've been inside far too long even with the stasis fields.” She finally crawled to a table to help her stand up.

He pointed to the terminal, “You know what this does yes?”

“Internal mainframe for the system. Can turn off the simulation, release everyone and a few other things.”

Marsh taps on the terminal keyboard, “You don't want to say 'deactivates a fail safe that keeps the simulation from killing its users' do you?”

“I was letting you get to that point because I'm not that kind of person.”

“You're not even human.”

“I wasn't even female seven months ago so I have that going for me as well.” She watched him type in a few more items, “So why let me stay off the reconditioning?”

“Your brain is a very interesting one, I took a good guess that you would figure it out. Especially when you were already showing the signs of knowing. No one else could get it, my doctors office is filled with those attempts at trying to make them know it was fake. As you said; far too long.”

She points to the terminal, “While you're at it could you dress me in what I'm currently wearing in that pod.”

He nods, “Fair enough.” He types in something which causes her pass out.

The pod on the ship beeped loudly as it was bringing the Doctor out of stasis. They all rushed over looking at her as she sat up. “Ugh not what I was hoping for but I'm glad either way.”

“Jane?” Marsh came over the speaker calling out for her.

She walked over to the mess of terminals and food wrappers that the male agenda had left in her absence. “I am called the Doctor.”

“Of course you are.” He laughed a moment. “Are we in space still?”

“No you've crashed landed on a Earth like planet in a desert biome a while ago.”

A distorted womans voice came over the speaker, “Red Dawn program initiated.”

“Thank you. I'm shutting it all down now. Ending this stupid experiment. Have there been any other ships found?”

Jack spoke up, “The psycho hypnosis one was. Everyone went mad and died.”

“Ah so they're ending in failure. I hope someone will forgive us for what we've done.”

The Doctor sighed and looked to the other three Doctors, “Someone will forgive you.”

Marsh sighed over the speaker, “I hope so.”

Sirens and alarms went off over the speaker as explosions and gunfire rang out. A few minutes later the terminal spouted off on the speaker and also throughout the ship, “All subjects deceased; simulation ends. Powering down.”

The Doctor turned around and started heading towards the exit with a blank expression on her face, “Let's get out of here.”

They reached the TARDIS' as the sun was about to finish setting with the Doctor in her TARDIS first the door still open.

Jack looked at the 3 other incarnations and grinned, “Well this was an interesting first adventure.”

Ten hugged Jack and went into his TARDIS taking off, followed by a hand shake by Eleven who also took off.

Twelve looked to Jack, “I'm not the sort of touchy person so forgive me of any signs of affection.”

The sound of a guitar amp being turned on and volume turned up echoed out of the Doctors TARDIS. The sound of up scaling riffs bellowed up before promptly sliding into the song Twelve worked on in a more stylish fashion.

Both of them looked in to her with her back to the door next to the console playing the song and then just standing there after she was done letting the reverb slowly die out.

“Thank you.” Twelve smiled towards her and looked to Jack pulling him away a little, “Her name was Clara Oswald. You thought my love for Rose was deep, I almost tore apart time and space for Clara and it cost me my memories of her. It's why we must learn to let go in the end. Take care of her Jack.”

Twelve went off into his TARDIS and left to Jack looking around the now starlit night. He took a few minutes staying outside before he walked in closing the door to an empty console room. He went into the corridor walking down till he heard the sound of the shower running in the bathroom. He knocked onto the door cracking it open, “Doctor?”

Her voice echoed in the bathroom, “Join me.”

Jack entered the bathroom looking through the slowly fogging glass at her leaning back against the wall as the steaming hot water poured down her naked form. He undressed and joined her in the shower embracing her gently as she wept. “Hey it's ok.”  
  
“It was hell. I don't want to remember that anymore.”

He sighed, “There's a lot of things I could wish to forget but I've had to live with it. You don't want to forget all the times I called do you?”

She shook her head, “That was the only thing that made it easy.”

He kissed her wet hair, “I love you too.”

She looked up silently questioning him.

Jack slid a hand up to the back of her head and he leaned bringing his lips to hers gently as he pushed her up against the wall slightly sliding both his hands down to behind her thighs lifting her up. The Doctor wrapped her arms around his shoulders as they savored each others lips moaning as he slowly entered her. She broke the kiss raising her head up letting him kiss and nip down her neck.

Jack chuckled slightly as he slowly moved inside of her. “Didn't do it with the sim husband?”

She groaned in frustration of the question and the slow build between her legs that was happening, “Just shut up.”

He groaned burying himself deep into her causing her to gasp before thrusting into her a steady pace. She bit her lip moaning digging her nails into his shoulders, “We can do slow later, harder.”

“Yes ma'am,” he grinned as he started to pound into her, her moans letting him know that it was finally what she wanted. She wrapped her legs around his waist bringing him into her more as she buried her face in his shoulder moaning, “Don't stop.”

She cried out as her orgasm flowed through her with Jack still thrusting hard into her. How he managed to not to join her was anyones guess but he was glad to appease her as he worked her quickly into another orgasm to which he released along with her buried deep and groaning into her ear. They gathered their breath for a bit till Jack leaned back holding onto her as he put both of them under the shower causing both of them to laugh.

“So want to go 20 hours again?” Jack asked grinning.

“Only if you're up for it?”

“I got 7 months of waiting to deal with.”

She looked at him a bit surprised, “Never went that long before?”

“I am the walking flirt.”

She kisses him on the lips then leans over turning the shower off and back up again holding onto him, “Lead on.”

He reaches back turning the shower back on, “Maybe just a bit longer in here.” He leans over sucking on her neck pushing her back against the wall as the steam builds up again.


	14. Chapter 14

They laid together in bed just like before after their first time together, this time Jack was spooned up behind the Doctor his arms wrapping her in a protective embrace as they both slept under the light covers.

Suddenly the Doctor sat up, the jolt of breaking through Jacks embrace woke up him to her shouting, “Marie!” She blinked looking around in an almost confused state breathing heavily as she got up out of the bed still naked walking out of the room.

Jack quickly got up putting on his pants and grabbing the Doctors things quickly chasing after her. Luckily she stuck to the corridors of the TARDIS entering a room that he had never seen before. It was immensely bigger to his room, a curved wall opposite the door housing a fireplace that was lit and bookshelves lining the left wall with 2 lounge chairs and a table in between and a victorian canopy bed that looked like it hadn't been slept in for years.

“Doctor?” Jack looked at her confused as she stood in front of the fireplace staring into it.

“Please leave me for a while.” She replied back quietly but loud enough to where he could here it.

He walked over putting her clothing onto the bed and walked up to her, “Who's Marie?”

“Don't know.”

Jack eyed her as her form was still as a statue, “You just don't forget people.”

She finally turned her head looking at him slightly smiling, “You're right but I have before. My grey haired incarnation told you about her. Though it's taken so long to get a lot of the pieces together there is a lot still missing. Time lord neural blocks are good like that.”

He asked her again, “So who is Marie?”

She looked back to the fireplace, “Told you don't know.”

He sighed, “Brought your clothes.” He turned heading out of the room.

“Thank you Jack.”

 

\------

 

Jack sat in the large leather chair on the top deck reading a book from the library. It had been a week since the Doctor locked herself in what he believed to be her room and he hadn't seen her since then. He knew she was, in the sense of the word 'okay', as he could hear her talking muffled through the door when he went past as he checked up on her.

He turned his head as he heard footsteps touching the metal grated floor looking up to her all smiling casually walking up to the console.

“Ah! Thought you would be in your room not here!” She poked and prods at the console, “So where to Jack?”

“Are you alright Doctor?” He put the book on the table sitting up looking at her.

“Never better why?”

“It's been a week.”

She tilted her head at him with a slight confusion, “A week for what?”

“You locked yourself into a room, which I think was yours, talking to yourself non-stop for a week after waking up and screaming a name that you didn't want to talk about.” He looked at her with concern, “I want to make sure you're alright.”

She looked him in the eyes, “I'm fine. I think there was a touch of an after effect with that equipment on the ship. Was sorting it all out.” She waved her hand and looked back to the console finally typing something in.

“Doctor.” He stared her down.

She pulled out her sonic scanning herself, docked it into the console and yanked a monitor over so he could look at it. “See? I'm fine.”

He stood up walking down the stairs going to the monitor staring at the foreign symbols on the display, “I can't read that, doc.” He looked at her displeased.

“You don't see any red do you?”

Jack looked at the monitor again, “No.”

“All fine.” She shoved the monitor away, taking back her sonic and moved past Jack pulling the lever down. “Let's go to Rome!” She waved her other arm wildly grinning as the TARDIS took off.

 

\------

 

Jack mainly paid attention to the Doctor as they traveled around Rome. She seemed a little too happy than what he was accustomed to but he's only been around her for 3 weeks.

The Doctor had noticed him watching her, “What's wrong Jack? Not excited to be in Rome?!” She flailed her arms around, “Grapes and togas.” She grinned.

He stared at her, “Who's Marie?”

She expertly dodged the question as a merchant grabbed her attention with jewelry.

Jack sighed and walked back to the TARDIS standing at the door waiting for the Doctor as he didn't have a key. He looked at the blue box after waiting over twenty minutes, “You wouldn't happened to be willing to let me in?” A moment passed as the door unlocked and cracked open. He stood there amazed but didn't look a gift horse in the mouth as he walked in shutting the door behind him. “So you know somethings wrong too?” He looked at the middle console who's monitor changed to a picture of a door then an arrow that pointed to the corridors. “Got it, thank you.”

The corridors had changed to where there was a door that looked like the picture at a junction instead of more hallway. He took hold of the cold doorknob as he paused a moment before opening the door. Stepping inside he was surprised that the room looked liked the Doctors room with the exception of the walls covered in a variety of photos from different time periods of the same man and woman and a curtain where the bed would have been covering the wall. He could tell the man that looked like an aging bearded Timothy Dalton look-a-like was the Doctor, the look of the suits and the eyes lovingly looking to the woman in the photo gave him away. The fair skin maiden touting red hair looking back to him with the same longing must have been Marie.

Jack noticed most of the photos were in chronological order from their timeline together. He looked upon the fireplace at the framed photos and took the one down looking at it closer. He turned it over to which the penciled writing against the black backing reflected the light; London 1876. He turned it back over looking at the Doctor in a formal suit dipping Marie, in a wedding gown for that time period, in a dance pose.

“The photographer was amazed that we held that pose for as long as it was needed back then.” The Doctors voice broke the silence of the room sounding deeper and more English than what her current incarnation sounded like.

Jack turned around looking at her, “This is Marie?”

She nodded her saddening eyes tearing up slowly, “She was the best thing a man could ask for. And even greater when I asked for her hand.” She walked up to Jack gently taking the picture from him looking at it her voice returning to normal, “I knew it wouldn't last I already accepted it after what happened to Clara, River and everyone else I've ever met.” She sighed, “Happily ever after doesn't mean forever. It just means time.”

Jack looked at her, “Was it a good time?”

She handed the photo back to him and walked over to the curtain pulling it back revealing the room to be double the size of her other room was filled with more photos and countless paintings on stands. “It was till the end. My regeneration forgot the pain but evidently what happened on that ship brought it all back.”

“Why did you try to push it away?” Jack put the photo back in its place on the fireplace and walked down in between the paintings looking at them all till he came to one that was half painted.

“Because there's always something crushing your hopes and dreams.”

Jack looked at the sketch lines of Marie in an sitting position angled just slightly enough to show off her curves with her hair flowing over her uncovered shoulders that her night gown revealed and her hand set upon the small protruding roundness of her stomach. He looked to the Doctor, “She was pregnant?”

“6 months when I was working on that. She had told me that she didn't feel beautiful so I wanted to show her how I saw her.” She looked at the picture remembering, “How the fire place lit her hair like a new sunrise, her skin was like porcelain. She always had a slight scent of peaches on her.” The tears ran down her face, “We were visiting what I thought would have been a nice safe place. It was crawling with daleks --” her knees buckled as she fell to the floor crying.

Jack walked up to her kneeling down and embracing her as she cried.

“The sorrow broke my hearts so much that it actually forced my regeneration.” She pulled away and looked to Jack, “Made me forget till now.”

Jack face saddened caressing her check wiping away the tears, “Did you still want me here?”

She nodded slowly, “Please.”

He smiled, “Good because I wasn't planning on leaving till you really needed me to.”

 


	15. Chapter 15

The Doctor sat in the large leather seat reading over one of her favorite books, she let Jack go wander off with Ben since he really hadn't gotten a chance to visit him since technically kidnapping her that day. Jack suggested that she too could come along but she declined after the recent events had left her a bit emotionally ragged and she wanted some time to herself.

The soft noise of a giggling Jack and Ben just outside the doors came through until Jack opened the door walking in carrying a medium sized box waving to Ben, “I'll see you again.” He blew a kiss to him and closed the door skipping up to the bottom of the stairs near the Doctor putting the box on the co-pilots seat on the way over. “How are you feeling?”

Her eyes stayed to the pages, “It takes a little longer than 3 days for me to get over something Jack.” She then looked to him, “But thank you for asking.”

“Ben thought about teasing you with something called 'nuclear chicken'. I told him no.”

She smiled as she went back to reading, “How you humans can eat stuff like that.”

He pointed to the box, “I know this might not help any but Ben gave us a box of peaches. He said you were having a fondness to them.”

She looked up her face slightly saddened, “Yeah I did, well I still do. Could you put them in the kitchen?”

He smiled and nodded, “I want to thank you for letting me do this.”

“I know you Jack, plus I spent a week with Ben if you forgot. I had a feeling there was a little bit more than friends with you two.”

“And it's just that.”

“Jack don't.” She sighed.

“He had been looking already for someone else. I hadn't shown for 8 months thought I was dead.”

She frowned and looked to the console trying to see what date was set, “I'm sorry I thought I timed it for three months out from when you got me. I really did.”

He walked up the stairs before leaning over and planting a kiss onto her forehead, “Don't worry.”

She looked to the floor and then went back to her book still unsure of herself.

He smirked with a thought and pulled his jacket half off his shoulders and stroke a pose on the stairs, “You know you can always paint me like one of your companions.”

A grin slowly crept onto the Doctors lips as her eyes shifted to Jacks amusing pose on the stairs to which she burst into a soft laughter.

Jack grinned back, “Knew that would work I'll let you be now.” He walked down the stairs taking the box of peaches carrying them to the kitchen.

A thought crept into her mind making her grin more.

 

\------

 

“You know when you said that we were going into your room I was thinking other things,” Jack leaned over past the canvas and frame looking at her as he was only in his suspendered pants leaning against the edge of the bed.

“Maybe later.” She smiled, “Stand up.”

He sighed standing back up with his arms crossed, “Why are we here? I know you don't need me here right now.”

“Maybe I wanted to talk and enjoy the view as it's happening right now.”

He grinned, “So you did bring me here for excitement.”

“I didn't say that.” She paused looking at the initial sketch on the canvas, “How's this?”

Jack walked over and looked at it, “I think you might have made me a bit beefier than I am.”

She tilted her head looking at the drawing and then squeezed his arm, “Nope perfect.”

“I see that you are feeling better.”

“Somewhat. It really does take some time.”

He nodded, “I understand. Sometimes a little nudging helps more.”

She leaned up putting her hand behind his neck gently pulling him down giving him a small gentle kiss against his lips before going back to work on the picture.

Jack smiled, “I'll be in my room. Good night.” He walked out grabbing his shirt putting it back on.

She stared at her work before she gathered the paint and started on the actual painting portion.

 

\------

 

Jack woke up to the slightly creaking door as bare footstep padded through the room as the Doctor got into bed spooning up behind him. He felt a silk like fabric against him and guessed she was wearing pajamas instead of being nude. She wrapped an arm over his torso and barely managed to put the other under his neck reaching his collar bone. He moved his hands gently taking both of hers holding them causing a contented sigh from her as she softly nuzzled his back for a moment before he believe her to have drifted off to sleep.

Jack woke up a few hours later to him facing the other way and the Doctor her face buried into his chest. He gently ran his hand under her camisole against the soft skin of her back comforting her as she slept still.

The Doctor finally stirred awake to Jacks gentle caress and sighed in content.

“I hope I didn't wake you. Though you've been asleep for 6 hours.” He kissed the top of her head with his hand still running over her back.

“No you didn't. I hadn't slept since that night I was just catching up.” She laid there enjoying his touch, “Now I understand the back rubbing. Now I just have to figure out how females eyes inflate. I don't think I do that do I?'

Jack chuckled, “What do you mean by inflate?”

She shifted a bit so she could look at Jack and also move her hands in explanation, “When females get sad there's this way their eyes get bigger. Like how a puffer fish expands when scared. I remember asking Clara this many a time. Marie never did it but I think we were too happy.”

“No I haven't see you do it yet. I'll try to let you know.”

She smiled and buried herself back against Jack, “Thank you.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos!


	16. Chapter 16

The Doctor laid in the hot bubble bath that Jack had made her, the warm scent of jasmine was very pleasant. She had protested the gesture but he was being insanely stubborn with her to which she gave in to not wanting to argue any longer. While it was relaxing it was quite boring to be just sitting there so she finally got out drained the water and dried herself wrapping the towel around her, walking back to Jacks room to get her clothing. She walked into his room as he was getting dressed.

He frowned, “You didn't stay in long. Didn't like it?”

“It was wonderful I just can not sit for too long, um, not today anyways.” She grinned devilishly.

He looked confused as he looked at himself in the mirror that was on the dresser buttoning his shirt and catching the Doctor behind him a ways, her back to him, as she slowly slid the towel off almost like she was teasing him. “If I didn't know better you knew I was watching.”

“Of course I know, I never used a mirror to look at myself while dressing. Always to look behind me.” She bent over starting to pick up her clothing.

Jack stifled a groan at the sight of her, “How many companions have done that to you?”

She smirked, “Most of them, though they weren't purposefully teasing, they didn't think I was watching. It's easy to pretend you're vain in a mirror.”

_God that's hot_ , he thought as his pants were slowly becoming tight around him. “I think you've got the technique down.”

She slid her underwear slowly on, “Oh I know I do.”

Jack had pretty much stopped buttoning his shirt since the start of her tease still staring at the reflection, “You know you're going to have to take those off again.”

She shook her head as she put her pants on turning around looking at him through the mirror, “No, I won't have to yet.” She smiled bringing her hand up motioning for him to turn around. He obliged leaning back against the dresser his bulge prominent in his pants. The Doctor walked up to him, her fingers sliding up and down his suspenders before sliding them off. Jack went to bring his hands up to her before she spoke looking at him, “No. No touching me.”

He groaned, grabbing hold of the dresser and then thought he might have made the Doctor into a sex crazed time lord but sadly the throbbing beast in his pants was the one in charge at the moment and it wasn't going to complain.

“Honestly I think this has been an interesting regeneration. To see and do things from the other side.” She knelt in front of him sliding her hands over the side of hips and down his thighs, “To use the experience of what things felt like.” She brought her face so unbelievably close to the bulge in his pants he could almost feel her as she brought her hands back up along the back of his thighs grasping him tight below his ass, “To know what my teasing will do.”

Jack let out a long moan as she looked up to him licking her agonizingly slow causing his knees to almost buckle.

She looked back away as she moved her face slowly around rubbing the thin air space in front of his pants, “I'm going to ask you a question. Don't feel awkward about it. I bet you've thought about my other incarnations?”

Jack swallowed hard, “That's a dangerous question.”

“Not when we're one in the same. Be nice to know if you thought of me all this time.” The Doctor grinned at him and finally moved her hands to the front of his pants, “But I can wait for an answer.” She unbuttoned and unzipped his pants pulling them down finally freeing him of his fabric cage.

“Good cause all my thinking is down there right now.”

She made a small laugh as she took him into her hand slowly sliding up and down his length, “I don't blame you. I am amused you aren't trying to take me right now.”

His hips hitched slightly in time with her hand, “You said no touching.”

“Good boy.” She gently kissed the head of his swollen member sliding her tongue out running the tip through the slit tasting the precum that had been oozing out.

Jack inhaled sharply hardening his grip on the dresser to where his knuckles started to turn white.

The Doctor took the head into her mouth slowly sucking feeling and listening to him giving him the right amount of pleasure to slowly build him up.

He groaned, “Though you're going beyond what I day-dreamed about.”

She mentally smiled and she took more of him into her mouth slightly moaning onto him.

He hitched his hips involuntarily as he leaned his head back groaning louder, “Oh god.”

She put both hands onto his hips as she slowly slid her mouth up and down taking more of him on each stroke moaning in return to his groans until she engulfed him completely sucking down hard for a moment before pulling her mouth off of him.

A hand of his let go of the dresser almost going for her head but he slammed it back down as he wanted to follow her wishes. “Please let me touch you.”

“Then touch me.” She started to kiss the length gently.

He exhaled in relief as he gently took her forearm starting to rub up her arm to her shoulder as she took him into her mouth again working him closer to release. She moved her body closer to him pulling him off the dresser so her hands slid to his ass cheeks gripping onto them.

Jacks hand moved from her shoulder to head running his fingers through the slight curls of her hair trying to not pull her onto him more. “Doctor,” he groaned as he gripped the hair tangled in his fingers as she took him completely again sucking onto him hard. His other hand grabbed her forearm as his hips started to buck as he tipped over the peak groaning loudly releasing into her mouth.

She continued to suck onto him relieving him of every last drop causing his knees to buckle slightly before letting go of her catching his balance with the dresser.

“Oh my god.” He looked down at the Doctor as she pulled off of him finally and slowly kissed around his hips before standing up looking into his eyes. He quickly put a hand behind her head pulling her into a kiss tasting the salty after taste of himself on her lips. His other hand went to the waistband of her pants fumbling to undo them but succeeded as the both of them then slid them back off of her as he wrapped his arm around her in support as he leaned her back laying her on the floor.

The both of them wiggled freeing their feet of their pants as the Doctor wrapped her legs around his waist as she pulled the shirt over his head throwing them somewhere in the room. They resumed now furious lip lock soon opening their mouths to each other tongues dancing against each other. She grabbed his hand that was under her waist bringing it up to her breast to which he generously kneaded as he started to become hard once more.

Jack broke the kiss for air as he inhaled the jasmine aroma from the bath and groaned, “I don't think I'll last again.”

The Doctor looked at him with the carnal look in her eyes, “I won't either.” She slid her hand down between them guiding him into her overflowing entrance causing them both to moan as he buried himself deep with her legs tightening around him. He buried deep into her with each furious stroke causing her to arch back up moaning as she was already tightening around him.

Jack wrapped his arms around her lifting her off the floor burying his face into her neck grazing his teeth at the base of her neck. Her hands shot up to his head her fingers digging hard into the scalp causing him to hiss slightly in pain.

“Bite me right there. Do it!” She demanded through her moans.

He groaned as he bit into her soft flesh causing her to cry out and orgasm moments later with him releasing once more right afterwards buried deep inside in an insanely euphoric effect that he felt right as he bit her. They stayed embraced together till he softened and pulled his mouth off her shoulder gently kissing the teeth marks as he shifted his head around, her arms falling down to her sides, noticing her asleep in his arms. It was most unusual for her to do this as he was the one to fall asleep first but something felt different. “Doctor?” He moved the hair from her face before feeling her pulse which for two hearts it was in a slow relaxed state.

He was confused and concerned as he moved around keeping hold of her as he stood up carrying her to his bed laying her down and covering her up in the blankets. He got dressed and walked to the console room looking at the main pillar, he hoped the TARDIS could help him. “So um,” he felt awkward talking to her having the urge to go back to the room, “What just happened?” He walked around the console looking at the buttons as he got no reply and he sighed. “Guess I'll wait then.”

He brought a simple chair into his room placing it beside the bed and sat down waiting. She laid there her breathing slower than what he had seen before but she didn't seem like she was in any type of distress just sleeping.

 

\------

 

48 hours passed before she showed any form of movement which made Jack sit up from slouching. “Doctor?” He leaned over slicking her hair back as she opened her eyes.

The Doctor smiled, “Hello.”

“Are you alright? You've been out for two days.”

She stretched and nodded, “Let me get dressed and I'll explain. Though breakfast I'm hungry.”

They were seated in the kitchen area as she furiously ate a large breakfast of eggs and pancakes drenched in syrup in front of her with Jack looking at her confused.

She looked up at him not having to touch his food that she made as well out of not wanting to be rude. She swallowed, “I'm fine Jack. Eat.”

“This isn't you.”

“It is when we did what we did two days ago. Gallifreyan females sleep for 48 hours and then have this crazy appetite afterwards.”

“We had sex. It wasn't as different as any other time.”

“I was in heat Jack so yes it was different.” She forked in a huge pile of eggs. “Don't worry nothing will come out of it I have those functions suppressed.”

He looked at her in surprise at what he just heard. “H-how many times do you do this?”

She shoveled a large bite of pancakes into her mouth just as he asked her and held up her other hand miming a 1 and a 3 as she tried to chew quickly to explain.

“Once every 3 weeks?” Jack guessed to which she shook her head and mimed higher, “Months?”

She nodded finally swallowing the pancakes, “Yes. So in another 2 months 3 weeks and 5 days I'm gonna jump you because my biology, no matter how suppressed it is, wants to reproduce. Just like everyone else.”

He nods, “Did your male versions ever have this issue?”

She laughed, “Somewhat I had to give most of my companions a good reason to go back home every month just so I wouldn't look like a rabid dog. Highly sensitive senses are a gift and a curse.”

Jack laughed finally cutting into his luke warm food. “So that's why you wanted me to travel with you?”

She finished the rest of her plate and then sighed wiping her mouth, “I hate to state the reality of it. I honestly just wanted to visit you, have a proper chat and run off.” She rested her arms on the table looking at him, “But now that I think about it I believe this has been a good decision. I think I would scare off anyone I would take on.”

“So what's with the biting?”

She smirked, “The biting.” She looked at the table and laughed, “You probably felt like you were on cloud nine when you bit me right?”

“Yeah.”

“It's both a highly sensitive area to me and also a huge telepathic hormonal dump to you which makes you protective of me while I sleep. It was hard to leave your seat I bet.”

He thought about the past two days and she was right he struggled to even do the most basic things that required him to get up without thinking about her. “So how does that work out since I'm not a telepath.”

“Basic animal instinct to protect a mate they just copulated with is easily suggestible to any species engaging a touch telepath.” She looked at him slightly embarrassed that she had just been straight forward with her wording.

Jack smirked, “Is being blunt a side effect too?”

“More like a bad habit.” She looked at him and his half-eaten plate, “Finish up we're going somewhere.”

 


	17. Chapter 17

Jack looked at the Doctor as she came into the console room finally wearing something different from the ensemble she had been wearing. He peered closer and noticed something familiar about it, “Isn't that what your grey haired self wore?”

She smiled as she was in the holey sweater hoodie combo that her twelfth incarnation wore with jean pants and the converse shoes she had the TARDIS hold onto, “Yes. I love this sweater best thing I ever owned. I made the TARDIS make me a new one, he was a stick insect that one.” She entered the coordinates and pulled the lever, “I needed to get away from that corset anyway.”

The TARDIS materialized in the middle of a moonlit forest with the two exiting. The Doctor smiled looking around, “Not exactly the right time ,” she licked her finger and held it up in the air, “or year but a moonlight stroll around a forest won't harm anyone.”

“What year is it?” Jack closed the door wearing a black coat this time around and looked around as his eyes adjusted to the darkness.

“1863 shouldn't be too dangerous.” The Doctor took his hand with Jack smiling back and they started off through the forest making their way to the nearest town.

They walked for a good 20 minutes before Jack piped up, “I don't remember walking this long anywhere from the TARDIS.”

“I agree we should go back and try again.” She turned around as the sound of branches snapping under an unknown number of feet as musket locks ratcheted back.

“Stay where ya are!” A heavy American southern drawl came out from the darkness of the forest as a group of 10 confederate uniformed men surrounded them.

“Doctor.” Jack raised his hands over his head.

“I need to stop opening my mouth on the severity of what happens in a year.” She too raised her hands over her head as thoughts passed her mind, “Especially when we look like union soldiers walking in confederate territory during the civil war.”

“Damn right missy, luckily we be gentlemen here and will shoot your lover boy out of yer sight.” The older gentlemen who looked like he was in charge grinned.

She sighed rolling her eyes and put her hands down then back up again as the muskets moved, “What if I say we're doctors? Picasso back here looks like he needs stitches as well as a new ear.” She pointed to one of the heavily bandaged soldier.

The leader squinted at Jack, “You're right. Pretty boy here dun look like a soldier but dun mean he ain't one either.”

She groaned at the atrocious use of English being spouted from the mans mouth, “Listen,” she leaned over looking at the chevrons on the mans sleeves, “ corporal. I honestly don't know how far we are into your territory but neither of us are of the northern army or even of this area; we just appeared here. But I would highly suggest that you either let us go or use us to patch your regiments men up.” She watched him lower the rifle slightly, “Also could we put our arms down?”

“Alright but no funny business while me and Paul here talk this over,” he nudged at another soldier as they backed up to talk away from the group.

Jack and the Doctor put their hands down to which the Doctor instantly grabbed Jacks hand. Jack looked over to her, “Scared?”

“Always.” She looked at the remainder of the soldiers most who looked barely 18 with their eyes revealing the amount of death and carnage they already had to endure. “Though these kids are more scared than I am.” She looked to the one that was shakiest of the bunch his frazzled brown hair sticking out from his hat, “First battle? How'd that go for you as a cannon ball flew past into your buddies? Ran didn't you?”

The boy stuttered as he replied, “Y-yeah, I did.”

She smiled, “Nothing wrong with running. You just have to make sure you don't get caught for another 3 years.” She tapped her nose with her free hand to which the boy nodded slightly.

“Hey! Don't be givin' my boys any ideas!” The corporal was back looking sternly to her.

She smiled slyly at him, “I'm free to give them any idea I want, what they do with it is their choice not mine.”

He huffed, “Yeah well you don't have a choice you're comin' with us. Both of ya's.” He waved to the five behind the Doctor and Jack, “Timmy keep watch while we go back to camp.” He took his musket jabbing Jack in the stomach, “Now turn around and move that away.”

Jack sighed in a slight relief that he wasn't going against a firing squad as they turned around and started walking.

 

\------

 

It was barely sunrise as they walked into the edge of the camp. Sadness fell upon the Doctors face as she looked at all the ragged men who hadn't slept in days or were experiencing major shell shock. She looked down at her feet and squeezed Jacks hand as they kept walking to a large tent near the center of the camp.

Jack looked down at her, “You alright?”

“I will be once we leave.”

They entered the tent that was clearing the living arrangement of the officer in charge who was sitting at a table reading and drinking what looked to be whiskey.

“Lieutenant sir?” The corporal moved around them in the cramped tent saluting him.

The man not older than the corporal looked from his book looking to the Doctor and Jack, “What is this Corporal?”

“I'm sorry sir we caught them while we were on patrol,” he looked to both of them, “would have shot the man here but they say they were doctors. Would be willin' to help.”

The lieutenant stood up and went to Jack, “Don't look like much of a doctor.”

Jack cleared his throat, “Um, she is. I'm her-” he looked to her hoping she would butt in.

“He's my assistant.” The Doctor smiled.

The lieutenant looked to the Doctor and started to howl with laughter, “A woman doctor?!”

She glared at him while noticing he was putting most of his weight on one leg, “Musket ball to the right leg causing a lot of bone damage I would guess. I sure hope your horse didn't suffer.”

The man stopped laughing looking at her in disbelief. “I'll be damned.” He grinned, “I hope you've seen a lot of battle little lady cause it's hell out there.”

She continued the glare staring into his eyes, “I've seen shit you wouldn't believe. This little war is nothing.”

He looked at her for a moment before his posture changed as there was something in her eyes causing him a bit of fear to make him almost slink back to his chair. He cleared his throat regaining his composure, “Thank you corporal put them in a tent near by with guards for now.”

The corporal looked to the lieutenant a bit concerned but nodded, “Yes sir.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whee another adventure.


	18. Chapter 18

Jack sat on the edge of a very basic bed looking over to the Doctor sitting on her own bed her arms hugging her legs with her head laying on her knees. He had heard bits and pieces about the time war but to see the Doctor talk about it, even if it was a very non-descriptive sentence, making a grown man cower from the look in her eye made his curiosity peak but now wasn't the time nor place to ask. He moved over to the edge of her bed putting a hand on her back making her flinch.

“I'm not going to ask, I know you're not alright.”

She sighed sniffling, “Didn't think I would have to stare a grown man down like that again.”

He pulled her into an embrace, “I'm not going to ask. I think everyone got the point in that tent. Why don't you just recall the TARDIS?”

She shook her head, “Tent's not big enough plus I have a feeling I need to help a certain someone.” She sighed and lowered her voice whispering, “Jack if something happens I'm giving you my phone so you can recall the TARDIS.” She sat up handing over her mobile.

“Nothings going to happen.”

“Something will and I'm unfortunately hoping that they do something stupid so you can get away.” She kept her sight from him.

He sighed and nodded taking the phone, “I'll be fine.”

The sounds of cannons off in the distance broke through the camps silence with Jack asking another question, “But will you be?”

“Of course not.”

 

\------

 

The day had come and gone with wounded soldiers coming in from the nearby battleground, luckily there was another doctor working the camp that the Doctor and Jack could offload the more serious issues that the dreadful archaic medicinal techniques of the time would be required for. At the end of the day they had been forced back into the tent with a small amount of food which the Doctor ignored as she curled herself in the fetal position on the bed.

“Doctor you need to eat,” Jack looked at her putting his empty plate down on his bed.

“Not hungry thank you.” He could hear her voice waver from the crying she was doing.

Soon a familiar voice was outside the tent, “Hello?” The young boy from the patrol pulled the tent flap back a little looking inside.

Jack looked at him, “Yes?”

“Could I come in? I brought some more food for you.” He carried two small pieces of cornbread in his hand.

Jack nodded, “You can have them. You'll need it.”

The young man looked surprised, “You sure?”

“Yeah neither one of us eats much.”

His grey eyes lit up as he started to devour one as the Doctor spoke up still curled up on the bed, “What's your name?”

The man spoke with a mouthful, “William Bassett, ma'am.”

Jack smirked, “I'm Jack and that's the Doctor.”

William swallowed the mouthful, “Just the Doctor? That's odd for a woman.”

Jack silently chuckled, “Oh you'll come to understand why.” Jack leaned around him looking for guards, “So I take it you're our guard right now?”

William nodded his mouth once again full with the other chunk of corn bread, “Other one behind the tent.”

“Ah of course.”

The Doctor piped up again, “Take my plate William sounds like you need it more.”

Jack sighed, “Doctor you need to eat.”

She sighed, “I will be fine Jack.”

William looked between the two, “Y'all married?”

Jack chuckled, “No we're just really good friends.”

He nodded, “I hope when this is all over I come back home to this girl I was sweet on. Had the prettiest brown eyes.”

The Doctor shifted curling tighter into the ball she was in.

Jack cleared his throat realizing the discussion was upsetting the Doctor, “So why did you join?”

“Got drafted. They made the age 17 after a bit so I got swept up a few months ago with a few of my buddies.”

Jack grabbed the plate the Doctor clearly wasn't going to touch and handed it to William, “Here she really isn't going to touch it and I don't want you in here any longer. Someone might get upset."

William nodded, “Thanks.” He looked up to Jack, “Did she really mean it that it'll be 3 years before the war ends.”

He sighed, “Yeah but I would still run if I was you.”

William looked at him, “If I wouldn't get shot for being a traitor if I did run off again. Thanks again.” He finally exited the tent taking a place nearby eating the plate of food.

The Doctor quietly spoke up this time, “Thank you.”

“I'm sorry I didn't know he would talk about those things.”

“It's alright he's just trying to keep his mind off the war. Good night Jack.”

 

 

Jack woke up to the muffled screams of the Doctor and being jostled in bed from the 2 men struggling to pull her from the tent in the middle of the night.

“Hey let her go!” Jack got up but instantly got punched in the face as one of the men was already prepared for Jack waking up.

The one struggling to keep hold of the Doctor, who smelled heavily of bad booze and sweat, breathed into her ear, “Someone needs to learn to share his spoils of war.”

She furrowed her brow as she brought her legs up promptly heeling the man in front of her in the chest with such a force he flew back almost out the back of the tent. The other man holding onto her to fell back onto the ground letting her a bit more of an advantage in trying to get free as Jack was standing back up going over to help get free.

She noticed something flash behind Jack as the other man she had kicked ran up behind Jack screaming. The Doctor screamed out as she broke free as she saw Jacks face contort in pain and slump over.

A gunshot from a revolver rang out with the lieutenant yelling out just moments after with a few other soldiers finally coming over subduing the two drunken men. He looked into the almost fallen over tent to the Doctor who was cradling Jacks lifeless form. “Ma'am I-I am truly sorry.”

“No you're an idiot.” She turned her face slightly towards him, “Could you bury him away from the others? He's not apart of this and I don't want him to be.”

He nodded, “I'll escort you to my tent. You'll be safer there.”

She kissed Jacks forehead before standing up looking at the half dressed officer, “No sir, it'll be your men who will be safer.” She exited the tent with the lieutenant watching her swallowing a bit of fear from his throat.

 


	19. Chapter 19

Jack climbed out of the shallow grave coughing out the dirt he breathed in as he revived. “Well that's something that hasn't happened in a long time.” He looked around the forest seeing it was the middle of the day and he was luckily all alone. He swept off the dirt before pulling her phone out of his pocket. He turned on a screen to a message saying, _I'm sorry we had to do it this way. Just call the TARDIS she'll pick you up and dock the phone to the console. I'll turn my sonic on so she can home in on me._

He grinned going into the contact list which only showed the TARDIS in the list and dialed it which started up the speaker phone as the Doctors automated voice came over, “Signal locked. Transitioning.” The TARDIS materialized in the clearing in front of him, unlocking the door with the key that he was finally given, stepping inside as they waited for the Doctor.

 

\------

 

The Doctor poured herself a liberal amount of whiskey after the days events as it was becoming late into the afternoon and quickly downed it..

The lieutenant came in off his saber and hat putting them down on the table, “Help yourself.”

She coughed as the home made liquor was rougher than anything she was used to but she needed something even if would take every drop of liquor in the camp to make her intoxicated. She poured herself another grabbing another glass pouring the lieutenant one as well.

He took the glass and watched her down her second one, “You should slow down on that little lady. Wouldn't want you to get any courage to do something stupid.”

She glared at him, “Like your men last night.”

He sighed, “Listen I am sorry about your -” he looked at her not knowing how to call Jack.

She was looking down at the table to her glass pondering if she was going to drink any more, “Assistant.”

“Assistant. He must have been a good man.”

She smirked, “Sometimes.”

“I've dealt with the 2 men accordingly.” He looked to her as he was about to discuss what happened to them but her hand raised up.

“I don't want to know how you went about your barbaric justice ceremony.” She sat down at his chair slouching into it crossing her arms.

“There's a bed over there if you're tired.” He finished his glass putting it down.

“I don't sleep nor will I need to at the moment.”

He frowned, “How about eating? There's a farm house near by that is hosting me and my sergeants.”

The Doctor rolled her eyes remembering that the officers of the time period usually ate like kings while the soldiers nearly starved. “Maybe you should take your whole camp over there instead. Might boost morale better than booze and cornbread.”

“I insist madam.” His tone of voice hinted to the statement being now a demand.

She looked up to the lieutenant, “Only if I bring one of your men.”

He looked at her like he was trying to figure what she was playing at but nodded, “Alright. Who would you like to bring along?”

“William Bassett, just joined you from what he told me.”

He nodded and went to one of the privates standing guard outside.

 

\------

 

The sun was setting as the wagon containing the Doctor, William, the lieutenant and 3 other soldiers was heading to the large southern farm house off in the distance.

William looked to the Doctor who was watching the trees pass, “You didn't have to do this ma'am. I'm fine.”

She turned giving a small smile to William before looking directly at the lieutenant with a blank expression, “A small act of kindness does wonders.”

The wagon pulled up in front as the lady of the house dressed in her best gown stood on the front porch smiling. They all exited the wagon with the lieutenant leading the pack taking hold of the lady's hands kissing both, “Mrs. Warren always a pleasure. I do hope you can fit two more guests at your table tonight.”

Mrs Warren smiled looking oddly at the Doctor as it was awkward for a woman to be wearing pants in the era, “Of course Mr Cain there's always enough for guests.”

He pointed a hand to both the Doctor and William as he started to introduce them he chuckled, “Forgive my atrocious manners but I never did get your name, my mind was elsewhere the other day.”

“The Doctor.” She answered in an annoyed fashion at the show.

The group apart from William all chuckled, “Come now dear we know you are, what is your name?”

William cleared his throat, “I'm sorry sir that's what her friend said she was called.”

“Oh well then 'the Doctor' it is, and this is one of the young men under my command, William wasn't it.”

William nodded taking his hat off.

“You, of course, know these other gentlemen here who are very eager to taste your lovely ham.” He grinned causing the Doctor to groan and roll her eyes in disgust.

Mrs. Warren looked to the Doctor a bit upset at the reaction before resuming the endless smiling, leading him inside as the others followed.

 

\------

 

The candle lit dining area housed the five people who were engaged in loud conversation while William was eagerly engaged with his plate of food and the Doctor was slouched in her chair at the end of the table poking at the slab of ham taking up two-thirds of the plate observing the two slaves the woman owned standing against the wall looking at the food.

Mrs Warren looked down the table to her attempting to strike a conversation, “I'd never believe in a million years to see a female take up such a profession as being a Doctor.” She lightheartedly laughed, “I pass out easily at the sight of my own blood.”

Cain smiled to Mrs Warren before turning his head to the Doctor, “She's just as good as Phil, though I think she is just as squeamish. Makes him do all the amputations.”

“It's archaic and if I had the proper tools wouldn't be necessary.” She glared, “But then again if I had the proper tools I wouldn't be here.”

One of the sergeants spoke up, “So why are you here? You volunteered to help but seem very upset with the war being a yank and all.”

Cain shot a look to the man, “Forgive Andrew here he speaks his mind a little too quickly at times.”

“I'm always displeased with war because you idiots never sit down and talk. Your egos drive you where ever you go. Taking sons from their homes because you need them shooting other peoples sons.” The table went quiet apart from William who was more immersed into his meal than the conversation. “And if you want bluntness the act of buying people and treating them worse than cattle is worse than this war.”

Mrs Warren looked at the Doctor angrily, “What I do with my help is my business! They are treated better than most!”

The Doctor raised her eyebrows, “Oh really?” She lifted her fork from the ham pointing it to the two, “Their eyes say they haven't seen a good meal in days.” The table turned looking to them which they straightened up and looked ahead before anyone caught them, to which the Doctor continued, “Of course they wouldn't let you know that because of whatever asinine punishment you dole out to them.”

Mrs. Warren scoffed, “Mr Cain I believe your guest has outstayed her welcome.”

The Doctor smiled and pulled out her sonic lifting it up turning it on, “Oh I know I have.”

“What the devil is that?” Cain looked to her as the TARDIS groaned into existence behind her.

William finally looked up from his plate in disbelief as Jack peered out from the Tardis, “About time I was almost tempted to start throwing switches.”

Cain stood up out of his chair quickly looking at Jack, “But you died!”

Jack grinned waving his hands, “Surprise!”

The Doctor stood up grabbing the plate in front of her and pointed to the two helpers, “You two, grab what you can and get in the box. You too William.”

William grabbed his plate and a nearby unopened wine bottle rushing into the TARDIS with the two helpers carrying the serving tray of ham and most of the side dishes with them with Jack grinning as they shuffled past.

The Doctor grinned back at Jack before turning around looking at the surprised table as she struck a flamboyant pose, “Oh by the way spoilers. You lose and in about, oh, 145 years an African- American man becomes president. Bye.” She turned back around stepping inside with the door closing. Moments later she peeked out of the doors, “One more thing, up till 8 months ago I was male too,” she grinned and went back inside with the TARDIS disappearing shortly after. The look of horror fell upon Mrs Warren who promptly fainted off her seat.

 

\------

 

She handed the plate to Jack, “Brought you dinner figured you'd be hungry.” She looked to William who was staring all around the ship, “Let's take you home.” She looked at the two sitting on the floor devouring the food they brought in, “Hey! Slow down enjoy it! There will be more in Canada for you.”

They both looked up at what they thought was a crazy woman, “Canada?”

She nodded, “They're really nice and there will be people to help you. Promise.”

Jack smiled putting the food down on a chair going over to her embracing her in a tight hug, “I missed you.”

She smiled, “Not in front of the children.”

Jack laughed as he noticed William staring at them with a most confused look.

“It's complicated.”

She nodded, “Very.”

 

\------

 

William knocked on the door of a small cabin in the middle no where to where a young brown haired woman opened the door.

“William?” She looked to him and then noticed the TARDIS parked away from the house with the Doctor peeking out of it.

“Hello Margret.” He grinned to her still in his confederate uniform.

“H-how did you get out?” She looked confused.

“It's complicated.” He looked back to the Doctor before looking back to Margret, “I'm here now.”

The two embraced in a tight hug as the TARDIS groaned materializing out of existence.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this little adventure worked for you guys. :)


	20. Chapter 20

Jack waved to the two as they dropped their passengers off in Canada and shut the door with the Doctor pulling the lever taking the TARDIS back into the vortex. Jack rushed over to her picking her up into a hug spinning her around before putting her back down as they looked into each others eyes with the Doctor gently caressing Jacks face.

He saw the pain in her eyes, “Are you alright?”

She sighed, “Jack please I'm fine I just want to feel you.” Her face saddened as her eyes watered.

“No you're not.” He gently took her hand putting it to his heart, “I'm here. I'm not dead.” Her eyes widened more looking at him causing him to smile, “This a bad time to say your eyes are inflating?”

She barely whispered, “Yes.” She ran off to the nearest mirror which was Jacks bedroom and stood staring as tears rolled down her face.

He walked in moments afterward sliding his arms around her causing her to gasp as she was taken by surprise by the gesture. She took hold of the arm around her shoulders grasping it gently as she continued to stare at the features of her face. Jack leaned his head down gently kissing the side of her neck. She squeezed his arm closing her eyes as she inhaled sharply.

He looked at her from her reflection,“I see that is a sensitive spot no matter when.” He kissed the same spot again and tightened his embrace on her as she shivered.

The Doctor closed her eyes in frustration, “Jack stop.”

“Tell me whats wrong.”

“I know you're here, you're alive but it still hurts to have seen you get killed. It's still fresh in my mind.” She closed her eyes then after a moment sighed, “I need some time.” She pulled away from his hold and walked out.

Jack had idea what was causing her this pain and followed her to the kitchen looking to her as she grabbed a peach from the slowly dwindling pile.

“You watched her face too didn't you?” Jack looked at her as she slowly nibbled at a peach in the kitchen while she stared at a random spot on the floor in thought.

She turned her head away, “Y-yes. Please can we not talk about that anymore?”

“It helps to talk about these types of things. It's called healing.”

“It's more like torturing.” She put the half eaten peach into the bin and started walking out of the room. “I'll be in my room.”

 

\------

 

Jack pounded on her door, “Doctor! You can not stay in there!” It was almost a month to the day since she had went into her room, Jack had kept his distance for a bit giving her some time but had realized she had locked the door. The TARDIS had dimmed a week earlier causing him concern as he listened for reply or even the slightest movement of noise.

“Open this damn door!” He kicked at it hard and stared listening again. He knew he wasn't going to get in but he started to keep up the steady hard kicks to the door hoping she would open the door soon.

 

 

 

Jack woke up, after his body tired out, to the crackling of the fireplace and he sat up looking at the Doctor sitting in the leather chair in her pajamas looking at him with a slight seriousness to her face.

She clasped her hands together, “So how long were you going to keep kicking a self healing door that you would never damage no matter what you tried.”

Jack grinned, “It made you open the door.”

Her face remained unchanged, “Possibly, I told you I needed some time alone.”

“It's been a month Doctor. I was worried.” He stood up walking up to her and pointed outside to the darken corridor, “The lights dimmed.”

“Damn box, at least she didn't open the door.” She sighed, “Jack I honestly don't think you can continue travel with me. I used your immortality to get out of not one but two situations. What happens when we do tire of each other and move on? I will have forgotten that life is fragile and expect too much of the people I come across.”

“You don't expect anything from people, they do it for you because they care and love you.”

“And that cost me dearly many a time.” She looked up at the ceiling that had the twinkle of stars scattered around, “I think I now understand the rule of non-interference, because you can become too engaged in protecting people and can easily lose sight of things.”

“I still see the Doctor in front of me. Saved slaves and a boy from a war.”

“Yes and the boy have many babies with his wife, all you humans do it. Not like I helped the human race with a breeding problem.”

Jack laughed, “Doctor you don't have be afraid of anything.”

“Why do you say that?”

He points to her, “You care enough about me that it bothers you to think of it regardless of the excuses you're giving me. You told me you loved me.”

The Doctor looked away giving the notion she was lying, “I did not, the phone cut off.”

“I might not having your hearing but I know the words.”

The Doctor sighed defeated finally. “I should have never kissed you.”

Jack grinned, “Technically I kissed you first a long time ago.”

She nodded, “Very true.” A small sigh escaped from her, “I apologize for locking myself in here. The changes have been making everything very exaggerated and painful.”

“I understand but a little communication goes a long way. I was worried.”

She smiled, “I feel like I should be the one saying it since I'm the female.”

Jack laughed pulling her up from her chair embracing her, “Can we stop this lonely time lord stint and carry on?”

She gently wrapped her arms around him, “Time will tell on that one.”

 


	21. Chapter 21

The Doctor picked a random tune on the guitar as she wore her standard fare of outfit but the shirt and waistcoat had been replaced with a t-shirt of a random galaxy design on the front of it. The Doctor and Jack kept somewhat separate from each other as she was being very much non-sociable still after their conversation a few days back. Jack stepped into the console room holding a margarita in his hand looking to the Doctors back as she struck a chord and wobbled the whammy bar in a slight frustration.

She heard the grating wobble under his feet and turned her head in his direction, “I'm sorry if I woke you Jack.”

Jack smirked, “Honestly I never slept much anyway, just something to pass time.” He carefully came around to her side holding the drink out into her view, “I have a peace offering.”

She looked to it as she could smell the peach and alcohol coming from it. “I would not call that a peace offering especially when it takes more than that to get me intoxicated.”

He sighed and started to sip at it, “Alright then.”

The Doctor huffed turning around grabbing the drink from his hand downing it quickly, “I see you learned from Ben.”

Jack smiled, “Of course.”

She slung the guitar behind her going around the console plotting a course and setting the TARDIS off into the vortex. “How do you feel about drive-in movie theaters?”

Jack smirked, “Only if we have a decent car with a nice front seat.”

She rolled her eyes, “Of course you would say that.”

 

\------

 

The TARDIS materialized in the middle of a very abandon and weathered drive-in movie theater in the middle of no where as the sun was setting. Jack looked out the doors looking around, “Did you mean for it to be abandoned?”

The Doctor shouted out from underneath the console, “Yes!” She came up with multiple bags of popcorn and 2 folding chairs handing them to Jack, “Here I need to grab one more thing.” Jack set up the chairs and the popcorn as the Doctor returned with two large liquor bottles.

“What is this?” Jack looked at the unlabeled bottle of clear liquid.

“It's homemade and got a pretty good taste to it. Figured if we're going to get drunk we have a little fun out of it.” She grinned and sat down grabbing a handful of popcorn.

“And why are we doing it in a drive-in?”

“To watch a movie and play a drinking game with it.”

Jack grinned, “Alright.”

 

 

The night sky was finally void of any sunlight as they were both seated as Jack looked to her, “So what's the rules?”

“Oh yes rules.” She thought quickly, “You drink every time I make a condescending comment and I just drink. I think that's fair due to the differences of how quickly we can metabolize alcohol.”

Jack laughed and nodded, “Yes, great idea. So what's the movie.”

She pulled out her sonic and turned it on as the light on top of the TARDIS projected the movie onto the screen, “Back to the Future. All 3 of them”

Jack started laughing loudly leaning back in the chair, “Are you serious? You've never seen these?”

She gave him a stern look, “Never have and I highly doubt I'm going to enjoy this.”

Jack kept smiling as he opened the bottle taking a drink, “Oh this is going to be good.”

 

\------

 

“Why aren't you complaining about the actress change?” Jack looked to the Doctor as the second movie had started up.

She shrugged, “It's a story and she's playing a character. No reason to get upset because of an actress change.”

She groaned as the scene comes around of Doc Brown sharing the futures newspaper with Marty which promptly makes Jack take another drink.

 

 

 

After the end of the second movie the Doctor put down her now empty bottle looking over to Jack who was half way through his, “I must either be drunk or I am alright with how this movie deals with time lines.”

“I think it's both,” he takes another drink, “I'm just drinking now.”

She nods, “Fair enough.”

She laughed as Doc Brown flips out when he sees Marty again. “I do enjoy that the writer understands how humans do not have an understanding of time at first.”

“What would happen if you were stranded without the TARDIS?” Jack looked to her.

“Misplaced the TARDIS or without the TARDIS like when the Master stole mine?”

“No TARDIS and no vortex manipulator.”

She shrugged, “I would wait till I found my self and ask to be taken to my TARDIS.”

“What if there was no other TARDIS' or Doctors to do that?” Jack took another drink.

“Ah,” she nodded, “That question. I would travel around maybe.” She stared at the movie when the scene of finding Doc Browns gravestone mentioned the name Clara and she sighed, “Seems like a popular name. Does she show up in the film or is it just a name?”

“Yeah she does.”

The question gets put on hold as they watched the movie in silence till the point where the movie starts to introduce Clara the Doctor moved forward in her seat, “Are you kidding me?!”

Jack looked over to her as she smiled in surprise, “What?”

“My Clara was a school teacher as well. English.”

“That's a funny coincidence.” Jack smiled.

“You know I don't believe in those.”

Jack watched her intently as she watched the movie after Clara showed up on the screen. “You're awful quiet.”

She turned her head watching the screen hushing him.

Jack grinned and finished the rest of the bottle setting it down on the ground beside him looking to her starting the previous question back up. “Would you settle down?”

She looked over to Jack who was slouched in his seat as the alcohol had very much relaxed him, “What?”

“Our discussion about no TARDIS.”

“Oh,” she nodded, “Though the trouble would be when I grew of old age or something were to kill me I would regenerate. That would make a lot of people afraid of me depending on when or where I got stranded.” She sighed, “I would hide away more than likely.”

“You shouldn't be lonely.”

She smiles and laughs a bit, “Would be painful to watch people live and die while you just stay still with time.”

“You were willing to do that with Marie.”

She looked down to her hands as she picked at her nails softly speaking to herself, “Yeah, yeah I was.” She got up and went into the TARDIS.

Jack tried sitting up to watch her, “Doctor?”

“Not drunk enough,” she came back with another bottle. “Want to share this one?”

“Sure I think I got a few more drinks in me.” Jack smiled.

 

 

\------

 

Jack groaned as the loud pounding sounds of waves crashing woke him up. He peered through the blurriness of the hangover seeing the fading dual moons hanging in the sky overhead as the glimmer of sunrise was rolling up. He realized he was very much naked on the beach with the Doctor laying on top of his in the same predicament. He smiled caressing her face causing her to stir.

The Doctor looked around and looked to Jack who was smiling at her, “Well wasn't expecting this.”

He pulled her up a bit wrapping her an arm around her waist and a hand gently behind her neck as he rolled them over as they gently locked lips together. The Doctor tried to make sense of what had happened apart from getting drunk but the thought went away as Jack slowly entered between her legs.

“Jack now is not the time,” She moaned softly into his mouth.

“Last night seemed to be why not one more time?” He smiled as he took her slowly and with the most gentle care.

Her hands slowly grasped at the sand below them as she realized it was causing the two of them to share their thoughts and feelings of the moment at hand. His name slipped out as a moan from her lips as she lost herself to the sensations and feelings flowing around them. Jack gently tightened his embrace around her as she clenched around him as she broke over the peak - joining in moments after with his own release. They stared into each others eyes catching their breath.

The joyful aftermath was soon interrupted with a soft chuckle and clapping from a slender hooded figure standing next to the TARDIS.

Both of them looked to the on looker with the Doctor having a slight fear on her face.

“Tal'Rish?” She sighed looking up to the sky finally seeing the moons as they slowly were departing, “I knew this sand was familiar.”

“Where are we?”

“We're on the crystal sands of Gesnov and that's Cogenitor Tal'Rish.” She look back to the figure and spoke an alien language toward it then groaned as the figure replied.

Jack looked confused as he got up and sat on the sand, “Doctor what's the matter?”

She sighed, “Our little act moments ago just finished the bonding ceremony.”

He looked back and forth between the both of them, “Bonding? Like got married bonded?”

She stood up and furiously walked back to the TARDIS picking up her clothes that was piled at the corner, “Yes, we very much and very permanently are.” She entered and to Jack surprise set the TARDIS off without him.

“Doctor!” He sighed looking to his clothes that were luckily spared on the beach.

Tal'Rish walked gracefully to him their voice was just as smooth, “She will be back Jack Harkness.”

He looked to the space where the TARDIS had been and then back to the hooded figure, “How do you know the Doctor?”

“He helped me and then I helped him and his human wife conceive their child. A cogenitor is a bridge gender and social class as we are apart of the cycle of life here and can also help other races when their DNA is not fully compatible with one another.” An arm stretched out pointing down the beach, “The city is just down the way here.”

Jack stood up going over to his clothing putting it on as they walked down the beach, “What did she mean by permanently?”

“It is a deep telepathic bond that stays between each other till death.” Tal'Rish paused, “So deep it can kill you if you let the sorrow of your mates death get too deep.”

Jack felt his face as the feeling of her caressing fingers were still lingering, “You really can't reverse it?”

“The sand would not have bonded you if there was no true feelings for each other, why would want to reverse something that does not lie?”

Jack frowned looking at the glistening sand as they walked trying to find the excuse, “I don't know.” He looked back once again at the empty spot, “She didn't seem to want it.”

Tal'Rish laughed, “She is just scared that she fell in love again. Especially to a handsome man like yourself.”

Jack smiled as they entered the edge of the large alien city as the sun finally rose, walking down a major road with the citizens bowing and greeting Tal'Rish as they past.

“You said bridge gender what is that?” Jack looked curiously at her small hooded form after seeing the beauty of the tall slender men and women of various skin tones and builds slightly towering over him.

“We are actually a third gender, genderless in our own right but we do sway between the pronouns or stay genderless. Right now I enjoy the usage of the masculine. I have used the feminine in the past if you are curious.”

 

They entered the medium sized crystal building full of banners and random areas of rugs and pillows which were sitting areas. Both were greeted by other cogenitors whose facial features were a mix between both genders finally giving Jack an idea of what Tal'Rish might look like.

“You must be starving breakfast will be served shortly.”

Jack nodded and followed him into the dining hall where they ate and discussed various things. He kept thinking of the Doctor and wondering when she was coming back.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> threw in 2 chapters this time :D
> 
> Thanks for reading so far!


	22. Chapter 22

The Doctor paced around the TARDIS her mind going wild at what had happened. She looked to the console, “Why didn't you stop me?! You know better than to let me drink and time travel!” A knock on the doors startled her from her angry tirade on the TARDIS as she went over mumbling for a moment before opening the door to her twelfth incarnation standing there, dressed this time in his velvet suit, at the door step of his TARDIS as the two floated around in space.

“I almost thought something was still wrong till I saw the message.” He looked towards her, “Though this is a first time for a social visit.”

She nodded, “I know I could have just talked to myself but this time I needed a real voice. One that won't complicate matters with an extra incarnation running around giving biased answers or asking too many questions.”

He narrowed his eyes trying to figure out what she meant, “What's this about?”

She sighed, “Where are my manners? Come in or would you prefer your TARDIS?”

He pointed into her TARDIS to which she stepped aside letting him in as he gazed around as he walked in, “Aww you got rid of the round things again.” He peered around the console tower seeing the wall length blackboard, “Though that I approve of.”

She smiled, “Of course I still dabble in calculations. Though I think it might be a side effect from the gender change, I didn't do it much before.”

Twelve turned around and leaned on the console, “So I don't regenerate into you?”

She shakes her head, “No. It was another male regeneration, I won't go into details but my situation is enough I don't want to involve him on the conversation.”

He looked around, “So what is going on?”

She pursed her lips together in embarrassed thought as she walked around the console to the other side poking at the lip edge, “Got drunk and married to Jack.” She paused, “Well more like a soul bond but you get the idea.”

Twelve raised his eye brows in surprise as he looked around to her blushing staring at the console, “Oh dear.” He walked around the console a couple steps to get a better look at her, “I do have to ask what my future do? Why don't you want him in on this conversation?”

She sighed loudly as she tried to prepare the answer, “Found a beautiful woman he couldn't be without, married her and then something happened. He's broken.”

He put his hand to his face hiding the emotion flowing through him before putting it down, “Why? Why did you do that?”

She turned away for a moment as tears welled up into her eyes before she turned around waving her arm around in exclamation, “Because I deserved to be happy! To show a woman I care and adore her, without ripping time and space apart or showing up where ever the time stream lands me!” She put her arm down looking at him standing straighter, “To treat our time together as special and to have a family again.”

He looked at her with a stoic face, “Well that didn't work out did it? You said he was broken because of it.”

She put her hands on the console with her head down, “I regenerated because of it.”

Twelve looked at her with questioning concern, “What happened?”

“Daleks again and that soul bond rips you apart if you let the grief become too much. Literally and figuratively dying inside. I would have been alright somewhat if she had died of old age but to a dalek.” She sniffled, “Just was too much to see that again.”

He stood there watching, “Why did you go see Jack anyway? We know it's not smart to hang around other immortals for too long.”

“Don't you think I already know that?” She straightened back up wiping the tears from her eyes, “But my plan just to kind of surprise him, have a quick chat and then run off was ruined.” She chuckled, “He kidnapped me thinking I was lying about who I was then we got chased by cops because they thought I was Missy.”

He groaned, “She's still around in that form?”

She nodded, “Tell me about it. She's like a cockroach now.”

He rubbed the side of his face, “In any case I see he took my advice a little too seriously then. I was hoping he would pop in and check how you were doing not stick around.”

“I thought you were telling him about Clara?”

“I told him to take care of you. Seems it got a little serious.”

She frowned looking at him, “Fucking coincidences are going to be the death of me.” She noticed him giving her a look of curiosity, “I was having a hormonal moment, yes don't roll your eyes about it, locked myself in the bedroom and he went to try to kick it down for 28 hours before he tired out.”

“So sounds like it was already settled. Why run away to talk to me? I did really stupid things.”

She nodded, “I'm just scared like always.”

“So does the bond work if he dies?”

“I don't know, though I really don't want to test it with him. Already had to watch him get stabbed in the back by a drunk confederate solider.”

Twelve cringed, “What were you doing at the Civil War?”

She pointed to the console, “She took me there. Trust me it wasn't a walk in a park.” She smiled, “Saved a couple slaves and got a boy out of there.”

He smiled as he started to head back to his TARDIS, “Well as long as you stay a doctor, you're fine. Enjoy yourself for a night or two.” He winked at her before walking out and closed her door with a few moments after hearing the familiar groan.

She sighed looking to the doors feeling a bit empty inside and then started to laugh running to the console sending the TARDIS back.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos!
> 
> Hopefully this isn't confusing I reworte this so many times.


	23. Chapter 23

A young boy ran up to Tal'Rish handing over a note before bowing and running off. The glint of his smiling teeth appeared inside the darkness created by the hood, “She's back and in the forest. I can take you there when you're ready.”

“I think I'm ready now.” Jack looked over to him and then stared through the city streets like he knew where she already was.

Tal'Rish exclaimed wildly, “Good!”

They walked into the crystalline forest, which was filled various flora and fauna and the songs of various alien birds. Tal'Rish looked over to Jack as he tried to look past all the trees looking for her, “You can feel the pull yes?”

Jack nodded, “Yeah I thought something was off before you got that note.”

“You can always sense your mate. Time and space on the other hand breaks the hold and leaves you empty especially with a bonding this soon.”

“I don't blame her for running. She's done it to me a few times already.” Jack chuckled, “Though inside her own TARDIS.”

They came upon a small clearing where the TARDIS sat with the Doctor sitting on a bench nearby, “Hello Jack.”

Jack grinned wildly, “Hello.”

Tal'Rish bowed leaving the two of them staring at each other as neither one of them knew who should start the conversation.

The Doctor finally broke the silence, “Thirty minutes.” Jack looked at her confused till she started to explain, “I figured you were wondering about how long it was for me. I had to have a discussion with myself on why I would do this.” She pointed between the two of them before looking down towards the grass in an embarrassed state.

“Blame the liquor.” Jack grinned.

She smirked, “Can't when we were sober that morning. 'The sand never lies.' Though I can blame it and that damned movie for giving us the idea.” She started rubbing her hands nervously and shifting in place on the bench, “This is difficult.”

He looked at her slightly confused, “What is difficult?”

“Something I've told you fourteen different times.” She smirked, “Even if they weren't the exact words or even words.”

Jack paused for a moment trying to understand what she was going on about and thought of the phone call in the simulation passed his mind, “Or got cut off.”

She pointed towards him, “That one doesn't count.”

He grinned, “So only thirty minutes?”

The Doctor nodded, “Yes only thirty minutes this time as I said I talked to my self literally. Grabbed the grey haired one and talked.” She stood up looking to him for a few moments, “As I said on that beach I wasn't expecting it, even though at that time I thought we woke up from a great night together on a non-telepathic beach.”

He smiled slyly, “It was an amazing morning as well.”

She blushed looking away then cleared her throat changing the conversation, “So what should we do now?”

Jack grinned walking up to her gently taking hold of both her hands, “Let's get out of here and do what you always do.”

“Are your legs up for it?” She giggled.

“Depends on what you mean?”

She shrugged, giving him a hint of a grin, and gently pulled him into the TARDIS closing the door taking off.

 

 

\------

 

They ran down the ships corridor as the ship was slowly exploding to pieces. They had landed on the transport ship as it was one of the TARDIS' places they needed to go as a rogue cyberman was having its way with its occupants.

“The blasts are getting closer!” The Doctor shouted as she was right behind Jack as they turned the corner making their way to the TARDIS.

“You didn't have to blow up the ship!” He yelled back in reply.

“I didn't! You blasted it! I thought I told you no guns?!”

“You didn't and couldn't you recall the TARDIS? Why are we running?!”

She groaned realizing the errors, “Because I am an idiot!”

She snapped her fingers causing the TARDIS doors to open running inside and closing them right behind themselves. They looked at each other for a moment the Doctor having a look of concern on her face as she knew what was coming next as the TARDIS was violently flung from the ships explosive force as they had parked near the reactor room which had just been set off.

 

 

The Doctor opened her eyes looking to the starry ceiling of her room and sat up feeling the almost completely healed gash she came to having as she remembered unfortunately coming into contact with the side of the console as they tumbled. She got up and went to the kitchen where Jack was finishing up a meal he had made himself, “Hi.”

Jack smiled, “Doing alright?”

She nodded, “It'll be gone in a few more hours how long as I was out?”

“About a day it was pretty bad gash there. I got tangled up in all those wires under the TARDIS somehow but unharmed.”

She laughed, “Of course I'm the one that gets hurt.” She sat down opposite him at the table and looked to him, “Oh by the way; no guns.”

Jack smiled and put his hands up, “I put them away in my room. Though you never know when you need one.”

She frowned, “No guns, no weapons of any kind. You know me Jack.”

He put his hands back down and smiled, “Yes sorry but you were getting frustrated on the door so I thought I would help out.”

“Which caused a feedback loop causing the ship to overload Jack, it was unnecessary.”

“They were all cybermen already.”

She huffed in defeat rubbing her forehead, “Still.”

Jack looked at her deciding to change the subject, “Tal'Rish talked about helping you and Marie conceive. You told me you were suppressing yourself like it would be an issue?”

The Doctor chuckled, “I'm pretty sure you weren't interested in children so I was being nice in mentioning that detail if you were concerned. Even if it was a half truth.”

He looked at her surprised, “Maybe and also that's a first time hearing you say that you were being nice.”

“I blame the hormones of the female form for this sudden change.”

“Think after regenerating so many times you would be more accepting of it.”

She shook her head about to open her mouth with a comment then laughed, “I almost wanted to put the shoe on the other foot with questioning if you were suddenly female how you would feel but saying you already flirt with everything in the universe I doubt that would change.”

Jack laughed, “I would probably be busy with myself for a while before I strutted around town.”

The Doctor put her hand to her face laughing, “I really did not want to know that Jack Harkness.”

He grinned, “Hey it's true.” He pointed to her, “ Don't tell me you didn't even look.”

“While I was still attempting adjust to my new form yes.” She promptly grabbed her chest in both hands in explanation, “These are huge! Makes running annoying and don't get me on bras. It's why I wore that damn corset at first now I'm regretting it.”

Jack rolled with laughter at the table with her glaring at him.

“You really think that's amusing?”

He slowed down his laughter realizing he might have upset her, “I'm sorry dear it is.”

She groaned, “Don't dear me either.”

“Why not? We're married. You even said so yourself.”

She sighed, “I'm upset at you for laughing.”

Jack smirked, “Alright I'm sorry Doctor.”

The Doctor nodded and got up, “Thank you. Now we have places to visit!”

 


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a time hop here, not too long just a year after the bonding.

Jack peered out of the TARDIS doors as it floated nearby a binary star, looking up to the Doctor who was sitting on the top of the blue box staring at the bright orange orbs as they rotated around each other. “Hey you've been out there for hours now are you alright?” He frowned trying to lean out trying to get more than her forehead that he could see.

The Doctor was slightly startled by Jack breaking the silence as she sat there cross legged, her chin in her hands as she was lost in watching their rotation, “Has it been that long?”

“Yes.”

She twitched an eyebrow up for a moment in thought, “I'm sorry. Watching the slow crashing orbit of two stars intrigues me.”

“Do you still dance?”

She peered over the edge to him, “Of course I do, you saw Rose and I dance and the photo with Marie.”

“From what I remember Rose was leading and that was just a pose for a photo.”

She groaned sitting back up staring at the stars, “No faith in my abilities.”

Jack chuckled to her, “Your ability to get us out of insane situations; there is no contest on that. Your social skills have always been awkward.”

“I know. Someone made me flash cards for those types of situations. TARDIS misplaced them upon the console room change.”

The Doctor returned to her oblivious staring until music suddenly started to come out of the TARDIS.

 

_The very thought of you_

_And I forget to do_

_The little ordinary things that everyone ought to do._

 

She smirked and leaned back down looking at Jack whose arm was out stretched waiting for her hand. She shimmied down off the roof and back safely into the TARDIS taking his waiting hand which he pulled her into a spin bringing her close to him before he dipped her back.

She laughed and shook her head a little at the display, “Forgive me if I try to lead.”

Jack smiled, “We can take turns.” He brought her back upright and switch hand placements, “In fact you can go first.”

She smiled and started to lead them into a slow dance, “Such a gentleman.”

Jack chuckled, “I could say the same about you too.”

The Doctor laughed at the comment as they changed leads as the song changed to another slow Sinatra song. She laid her head against his chest as they danced her eyes were still watching the binary stars through the still open TARDIS doors.

Jack smirked, “You're still watching those stars still.”

“I'm dancing too, I can multi-task.”

He slowly turned them around causing her to frown as his body was slowly blocking the view and gently laughed some more, “I can feel you pouting.”

“You are in the way.”

Jack smiled as she turned them back around, “There.”

The Doctor smiled and eventually closed her eyes enjoying the gentle swaying between the two.

“And then you close your eyes.”

“Because I am enjoying this now.”

Jack gently kissed the top of her head, “Happy anniversary.”

“Ah so thats why you didn't try to call me in after an hour.”

“Don't tell me you forgot.”

“Of course not but I don't enjoy to think of those sorts of things. If you enjoy being together then time shouldn't matter. Mortal or immortal.” She opens her eyes and nods towards the binary stars outside, “I know when they collide, I've watched them in fact, but to just watch them and their gravitational forces pushing and pulling against each other is something to enjoy.”

“Like when we're in bed.”

The Doctor laughed, “I walked into that one didn't I?”

Jack grinned, “No I just took advantage of it.”

 

 

\------

 

 

They both ran back inside the TARDIS as loud angry sounds were coming from outside. The Doctor looked to Jack, “Make a note; even if you change genders they really don't forget you.”

“That garden was wonderful.”

“Yes for the five seconds we were there before they realized who I was.” She sighed and went back to the console setting the TARDIS back into the vortex. “Alright! Somewhere else.”

They stepped out of the TARDIS as it materialized in a very manicured park. The Doctor jumped around a little testing the gravity while Jack was looking around and then suddenly looked up in awe.

“Very nice space station,” she looked over to Jack who is looking up and she joins him looking towards the stars up above.

Jack looked to her as a giant grin was coming across her face, “A space station around a sun?”

She shuffled over a few feet to get the trees out of her view as she looked at the ring wrapping around the small yellow orb in the center, “It's a Dyson Ring.” She looked towards him now looking like the excitement is bursting out of her, “Would have been more of an impossible feat if it was a sphere but a ring; now that's borderline improbable.”

He looked to her confused, “Isn't improbable and impossible the same thing?”

“Not in my vocabulary.” She rushes over to Jack grabbing his jacket and starts hopping up and down exclaiming, “But it's a Dyson Ring! A Dyson Ring!”

Jack nodded watching her jumping up and down, “Yes, yes I see that! What's so important about it?”

She suddenly stops and looks around for a moment before grinning at him, “There's no one around. So who made it?” She let go of his jacket but quickly grabbed his hand almost pulling his arm off as she dragged him out of the park running.

“Hey! Hey! Miss excited you need to slow down!”

She stopped turning to him with an angry look on her face, “Slow down?! I never slow down!”

His eyes widened at her response, “I know you don't but nothings exploding or chasing us. Let's just enjoy it.”

Her face softened realizing she yelled at him, “Oh I'm sorry Jack. I'm getting carried away aren't I?”

He nods, “Yes very much so.”

 


	25. Chapter 25

“So the problem with a sphere is that the sun isn't sitting still, it wobbles and spins on it's own due to its and the universes own gravitational forces interacting with each other. With a sphere you have to worry about the sun getting too close to a wall or even pulling the sphere to one side and you have to counter act it all the time.” The Doctor explained to Jack without realizing he had partially tuned her out some time ago as they walked along the corridors. She looked upward looking though the skylight at the ring as it curved around, “With a ring there isn't as much mass to shift nor have to worry about walls buckling when moving it to keep it properly aligned.” The Doctor finally looked over to Jack realizing what he was doing and frowned before casually testing if he was really listening, “Would have been nice to have others with us on this discovery.”

Jack nodded and grinned, “Maybe bring kids here if we don't blow it up.”

She cleared her throat, “That's not what I meant.”

He smirked, “I was listening to most of it but don't expect me to ace the pop quiz.”

The Doctor smiled for moment and they continued on down the way in silence till they came upon a terminal looking area on the side of the wall.

“Yes finally!” She grinned and went up to the black screen touching it bringing it to life as ones and zeroes scrolled up. “Oh this is interesting. Binary.” She pulled out her phone, “Let's see if we can get it to understand a new language.

Jack looked at her concerned, “You think that's a smart thing to do?”

“Really don't know,” she pulled up a Latin language database and started to transmit it hopefully to the terminal in front of her, “Let's do a base language first.”

The mass of numbers stopped as the word 'hello' came up centered on the screen.

“I thought you uploaded Latin?”

She turned to him, “I did, the TARDIS translates remember?” She looked back to the screen smiling, “Hello.”

The words 'Did not understand.' now centered on the screen.

“Right TARDIS isn't translating back which I don't want her to.” She pulled up the English language and its translations to Latin transmitting it to the screen.

Numbers returned to the screen as it had received the file and was currently reading the larger file.

She waited for the screen to finish which she said it again,' “Hello.”

Hello flashed again.

“It works now.” She looked at the screen thinking over which question the ask first, “Are there any other people on the ring?”

No flashed up upon the screen.

“No other carbon based air breathing life forms, and that doesn't include the trees and plants.”

A no flashed again.

She smiled looking at the screen, “This is amazing. So I take it that this ring was made by artificial intelligence and robots?”

A yes flashed up this time.

“So who made you create the ring?”

The words 'Do not understand.' appeared.

The Doctor frowned, “Great. The programming doesn't understand.”

\- Idloid was not made to create ring.

She tilted her head, “Now I'm not understanding.”

Jack smirked, “I think it's meaning that it just suddenly woke up and made it.”

She sighed, “Thank you. I'm too smart even for myself.” She stood back up putting her phone away and clasped her hands together, “What is your basic programming anyway?”

 

The following scrolled down onto the screen:

Build Dyson Ring to specifications.

Wait for male and female to arrive.

Populate habitat.

2 of 3 requirements complete.

 

She looked to Jack then back to the terminal, “Well that's nice but we're just travelers. We're not even genetically compatible.”

\- Can correct incompatibility.

“Uh no thanks, I think we should be on our way. Hope your plan goes well.” The Doctor grabbed Jacks hand tugging him gently along as they head back to the TARDIS.

“Why are we leaving?” Jack looked to her curiously.

“Let's just say I don't like it when a computer eagerly offers genetic modifications.” She looked back seeing if anything was behind them. They reached to the beginning of the park area where four medium sized spider looking robots are waiting.

“What happens if they do?”

The Doctor slowly pulled the sonic from her jacket, “It only knew binary a few minutes ago and I don't think 'correcting incompatibility' is being used correctly.” It was a silent standoff as the robotic spiders watched the two, “I'm sure you have your gun and I'd highly suggest to use it in a non-violent way.”

Jack looked down at her slightly embarrassed, “I don't actually have it.”

She looked up at him, “While it's nice for you to actually do what I asked, it's not the great time to have actually done what I asked!” She looked back to the robots who had moved up closer and was now starting to scan the two, “Now we're going to run.”

Both of them started to run around the robotic spiders which then started to pursue them and firing darts at their general direction.

“We're not who you're expecting!!!” The Doctor shouted pointing her sonic back to the robots trying to disable them.

She looked back seeing Jack slowing down and falling over as one of the spiders rolled being disabled from her sonic. She stopped turning around pointing her sonic at the remaining three robots which were all slowly starting to shut down from the wide beam she was now producing. She grinned to herself until she felt a dart in her back from a new pack of robots sent to help. She turned to point her sonic at the new group as she was successfully managing to ignore the effects of the tranquilizer until one more was fired into her.

“Don't please.” she barely managed to breath out the words as her surroundings grew black around her.

 


	26. Chapter 26

Jack woke up in the crazily modern earth bedroom still dressed in his clothes. He rubbed his eyes and looked around the room catching a glimpse of the Doctors jacket on the floor leading to another room. He walked into what he now realized was a bathroom and looked to the shower which he could barely hear with the Doctor in only her shirt and pants curled up on the floor visibly shaking.

“Doctor,” he moved over to her seeing her face was white as a ghost as the freezing cold water had been hitting her body. “Let's turn this off.”

“No!” Her hoarse voice cracked horribly weakly flinging an arm at him as he went for the knob.

He went to caress her face when he felt the heat radiating off her, “You're burning up. What do I need to do?”

“Get the,” she mumbled something in another language struggling with the words, “b-box.”

Jack ran back out grabbing the Doctors phone calling the TARDIS which materialized right in front of him due to the small space of the room. He opened the doors and went back into the bathroom picking her barely conscious body from the floor.

“We're here. We're safe now.” He put her down on the grated floor and standing back waiting for the inevitable to happen. Looking at her with concern as she groaned not regenerating he knelt back down beside her, “Doctor, why aren't you regenerating?”

“Off.” She struggled to point to the console rambling off numbers.

He helped her up to the console, her body temperature being hotter than before as she shakily worked on the console putting in the coordinates finally pointing to the lever to which Jack pulled. The TARDIS landed with a thud as Jack picked her up fully carrying her out the doors expecting to see the a hospital but had rushed out into the inside of the Gesnov temple instead.

“Jack Harkness what has happened?!” Tal'Rish came over with a few others in tow.

“We need her to get her to a hospital. I don't know why we're here.” Jack looked to the hooded figure as the others that was with them gently took the Doctor from his arms.

“We will tend to her but you need to tell me what happened.”

“Robots chased us and pretty much knocked us out to 'correct our incompatibility' with each other. It's a long story.”

Tal'Rish pulled the hood back from his head revealing the short dark brown hair and golden eyes that had been hidden. A look of concern now fallen upon his face as he took Jacks hand in one hand and put his other hand onto his chest looking straight into his eyes. Jack was enthralled with the golden orbs staring into his soul as he felt a strange comforting tingle about his body.

“Luckily those stupid machines did not touch you.” Tal'Rish broke the bond bringing his hands back.

“Or I died because of it.”

“I would have felt it. It also explains why she has not regenerated yet, they attempted to make her human it's simpler than making you a Gallifreyan.” Tal'Rish turned starting to walk off speaking to a few of the other cogenitors in the room in their native tongue. “The others will take care of you Jack Harkness. I will tend to the Doctor.”

 

 

\------

 

Jack sat in the main hall watching the TARDIS sitting in a darkened state where it had landed. It had been two weeks with Tal'Rish coming by every few days saying nothing more than that they were slowly reverting the process done by the robots and that she was stable. It was getting old but it was something.

He had learned more about the culture how the inhabitants and planet were all intertwined telepathically through the crystalline structures that flowed through the planet. Cogenitors as he already knew were a third gender practically gender-less, most if not all willingly become priests in the society as they were seen as the bridge between everything not just conception. He was amazed it was just as advanced as any race he was familiar with they had just preferred the simpler aspects of life.

Jack had been sitting in a small pillowed area of the temple with a small group wanting to learn more about humans since it was a rare occurrence for one to stay as long as him.

“Jack Harkness.” Tal'Rishs voice broke through the laughter that quickly died out as the group acknowledged the still unhooded form, “Please come with me.”

Jack quickly got up stunned that this visit was different, “How is she?”

“Resting now but still weak. We had to complete the process those vile machines could not before returning her to her original state.”

Jack sighed from the news only to be comforted by Tal'Rish, whos eyes connected with his once again,“I noticed no one else has gold eyes like yours why is that?”

Tal'Rish smiled they entered the Doctors room, “I was touched and brought back to life by a god.”

He looked confused as he looked to the Doctor in robes sleeping in the large bed and back to Tal'Rish remembering what they had said on the beach a year ago, “Wait, you said she helped you. That was her?”

“He did when he had grey curly hair.”

Jack smiled, “How old are you?”

Tal'Rish smirked in return, “Age is something to dwell on when your time is at the end.”

He chuckled, “So I'll never know?”

Tal'Rish bowed before walking out of the room and then turning to close the door, “Perhaps in time Jack Harkness.”

“Oh don't listen to Tal'Rish, it's a side effect of me using my regeneration energy on him. He gets golden eyes and a little extra in the lifespan that's all due to how their race reacts to energy.” The Doctor spoke weakly trying to sound like she was back to normal. “And then I get treated like royalty which is what I never want.”

Jack looked back to see she had her eyes open and smiled as he went over and got into bed taking hold of her hand, “I am sorry.”

She squeezed his hand as she looked like she was about to drift back to sleep, “It's ok. Not your fault machines really have a linear thought process.”

He leaned over and kissed her forehead, which was slightly warmer than normal, “Sleep. I'll be around here.”

She smiled closing her eyes, “Just don't try to flirt with the whole planet.”

 


	27. Chapter 27

A month had passed before the Doctor was moving around again, she would have been up sooner but Tal'Rish forbade her from using the zero room in the TARDIS wanting the healing process to be natural and not sped up. Jack had the amusement of seeing the two argue in the Gesnov native tongue which might have involved hissing at a few points because of Tal'Rish catching the Doctor trying to sneak in a few times.

“Can I please go on my TARDIS now?” The Doctor looked to Tal'Rish as they stood feet away from the blue police box, “I would like to get out of these robes. You know I don't do robes or funny hats.”

“I know you like to run away after incidents Doctor.” He looked at her with his slender hand at her stomach, “But I must make sure you are whole again.”

She glared at him muttering something in the native tongue. Tal'Rish smiled pulling his hand back a bit before gently taking hold of the Doctors head leaning over and kissing her hair saying something back before pulling back.

She scoffed at what was said, “Don't treat me like a child. I am older than you.”

Jack laughed, “Says the one that jumped up and down like one when were on that ring.”

The Doctor turned her gaze upon Jack, “Don't you start on this too!”

Jack put his hands up before walking into the TARDIS.

She sighed and looked back to Tal'Rish, “I liked your long hair should have kept it.”

He smiled, “With the reddish purple tips? I have been thinking of doing that again.” He looked over to her, “So I take it you are leaving?”

“Festival is in a few days isn't it?”

Tal'Rish grinned, “Yes.”

She nodded and smiled, “You know I can't pass that up.”

 

 

 

The Doctor came up from below the TARDIS console wearing an random designed tshirt and black pants. “Swear my wardrobe is going to be nothing but robes if this keeps up.”

Jack handed her her jacket, “So where to?”

“We're staying here for a few more days. Thought you might enjoy their little festival which I'm sure you've been hearing about.”

Jack smirked, “I didn't think you were up to that sort of thing.”

“I do enjoy having fun. Though with a giant crowd, no. Not anymore.” She smirked, “Tal'Rish and I usually have our own little party.”

Jack grinned in curiosity, “Oh really?”

The Doctor smirked, “I like my privacy Jack. You should run around it first you'll see what I mean.”

 

 

\------

 

Jack roamed around the giant alien equivalent of a Woodstock concert as the Doctor had asked him to experience it first before finding her. There were various areas of all different types of music that oddly fit together as he passed from one area to the next. He noticed that hardly anyone was talking but there was laughing and cheering which striked him as odd but didn't bother on asking.

He wandered back to the temple where there was a few people roaming about and went up to one of the few familiar groups he had been talking to during his time there, “Hey do you know where the Doctor and Tal'Rish are?”

The group grinned and all pointed back to a small corridor with one speaking, “Take it till you come out to an open area listen for the water.”

Jack smirked and headed past them and down the long corridor until he walked out into a small walled off garden area. He could hear what sounded like a small waterfall almost drowning out the alien language being spoken along with the giggles. He walked forward finding the path of walked through grass and followed it till he saw the two in the small hot spring sitting opposite of each other.

Tal'Rish was the first to see him and grinned, “Welcome to our private party Jack Harkness.”

The Doctor leaned her head back and grinned, “Knew you couldn't resist.” She pointed to a nearby table, “Grab that bottle for us and a glass for yourself.” She went back to looking at Tal'Rish and spoke something.

Jack smirked grabbing the giant wine looking bottle, “I'm a little disappointed.”

The Doctor smirked still looking at Tal'Rish, “Disappointed.” She looked up to Jack, “What makes you think we haven't done anything yet?” She pointed to his feet, “Go barefoot on the grass.”

Jack put the bottle back and slipped his shoes and socks off feeling the cool grass under his feet, “Alright so?”

She turned over very clearly showing off that she was naked in the steaming water and ran her hand through the grass causing Jack to shiver, “The one time a year where the telepathic link of everything and everyone is the strongest. Including the water.” She suddenly gasped and looked to Tal'Rish who was grinning.

“So why did you keep coming back?” Jack picked the bottle back up and knelt down to the Doctor who was holding an empty glass.

“I kept coming back to check up on Tal'Rish after I saved him.” She watched him fill the glass and smiled, “I enjoyed how everything was interconnected and how I could talk to the trees.”

“Or what he thought was trees,” Tal'Rish butted in.

She mumbled something towards him before speaking to Jack, “Yes. Tal'Rish has been very good friend but I know you wouldn't have problems with it.”

“Oh he very much enjoys it,” Tal'Rish was playing with a blade of grass his eyes staring at Jack who was very tightly holding onto the bottle.

The Doctor glared and downed her drink going over to Tal'Rish, “You never did that to me.”

Tal'Rish let go of the grass moving his hand over to start caressing the Doctors face, “Why should I have teased you? You never seemed like you were the teasing type.”

“What was that a moment ago?”

“That wasn't teasing that was being caught off guard.”

The two started a small laugh between themselves and then smiled looking to Jack who slid into the hot springs after discarding his own clothes.

“I see humans can't handle it as we can.” Tal”Rish commented.

The Doctor shook her head, “Males are the worst.” She smiled at Jack, “Sorry I didn't realize he likes to tease.”

Jack laughed pouring himself a drink, “You know I don't mind it.” He sipped at the drink looking at the two, “So that's why no one was really talking either?”

The both of them nodded with the Doctor speaking up, “It's a very thrilling experience has helped me work on my own telepathy.”

“So why aren't I hearing anything?”

The Doctor made her way back to Jack, _It either has to be directed to you or you want to willingly listen._ She sat down next to him, “Also you won't hear any of the outside in here; as I said private party.”

“I do miss you joining the music though.” Tal'Rish spoke up, “He added to the party very well.”

The Doctor blushed, “I don't even know if I could do that again, that was ages ago.”

Jack smirked, “I don't know, you've been fiddling with the guitar here and there again.”

She shook her head, “Not ready.”

“It's alright not going to force you.” Jack put an arm around her seeing she was getting uncomfortable with the thought.

She smiled, “Anyway, let's enjoy ourselves!” She grabbed her glass holding it in front of Jack, “Refill please.”

Jack smirked, “Of course.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Incidentally with what is hinted at through out this story (and more evident later on) it has made me write an off shoot mini-story between Tal'Rish and Twelve. Don't worry I have plenty of chapters here so this won't stop any time soon. :)


	28. Chapter 28

Things returned to normal or what Jack was told to be normal by the Doctor as she had been filling the blackboards full of equations and diagrams over two months straight after they finally left Gesnov. They had also been making stops to random food markets getting all sorts of exotic foods with another claim that with all the excitement she hadn't had proper time to figure out what she liked or did not like regardless of the year before where they could do the exact same thing.

Jack woke up to feeling the Doctor climb into bed behind him and smiled since it was still a rare occurrence but she did it for him when she didn't fall asleep elsewhere first. He turned over to find her completely under the covers curled up still in her clothes. “Hey whats wrong?”

She shushed him before whispering, “Hypersensitivity to light and sound right now.”

Jack sighed, “I know you won't believe me but you've been behaving oddly recently is everything alright?”

She replied quietly without hesitation, “Lingering side effect from the genetic manipulation.”

Jack groaned in frustration putting his arm over her, “You should have told Tal'Rish if you were still having problems.”

The Doctor sighed, “May I sleep first? Then we can see if there is a bigger issue tomorrow.”

He kissed the back of her head, “Yes and thank you.”

 

 

 

Jack stayed up the rest of the night to make sure the Doctor didn't try to sneak off when she finally woke up, which she tried to do as soon as she woke up.

“Nope not running away.” He gently tightened his hold slightly.

She sighed in defeat, “Alright alright to the med bay.” They walked to med bay with the Doctor still rubbing her head as the headache hadn't completely subsided.

“Full body scan and translated to just appease you.” She went up to the console bringing it up the sequence and stepped into the area where a yellow line started trailing down her scanning her. She stepped back to the console once it finished and made the TARDIS start bringing up the results which she moved the monitor so Jack could see.

Jack look at the monitor as the results came up negative for any issues apart from the headache she was experiencing, “I'm sorry. I'm was worried.”

She leaned up and gave him a gentle peck on the lips, “Thank you though.”

Jack smiled, “Just looking out for you.”

The Doctor turned back to the monitor looking at the results, “You don't have to.”

“Well if I didn't you would be dead.”

She frowned at the monitor, “Maybe and this says I'm fine I still have a slight headache.” She sighed and turned around looking to him, “Guess I just need to sleep some more. If it keeps up though annoy me till we go back to Gesnov.”

Jack nodded, “Want me to join you?”

The Doctor shrugged as she walked off back to the bedroom, “If that makes you feel better sure.”

He smirked and then quickly rushed up behind her picking her up with a squeal of protest from her and started carrying her over his shoulder down the hall, “Why are you always cranky?”

“Because I'm old and have a headache, I have a right to be cranky. I can also walk perfectly well Jack.”

“You don't look old to me.”

“Because I'm in a new body? Would you say the same thing to my grey haired-”, she paused in thought, “No I just answered myself because you would to try to get into my pants.”

Jack laughed, “I didn't have to say a thing to get into your pants.”

She sighed, “You know what I mean!”

Jack smirked and gently put her into bed after he carried her inside and climbed in afterwards pulling her into an embrace after taking off her jacket.

“Jack what are you doing?”

“Just want to help you feel better.” Jack gently ran his fingers against her back slightly kneading the area.

The Doctor sighed almost opening her mouth to argue the fact that a massage wasn't going to make the headache go away but the feeling was nice so she let it go.

“I take it that sigh was going to be something else?”

“Yes but it does feel nice. I've missed this.” She moved up some so she could be face to face with Jack slowly caressing his cheek with her fingers.

“What do you mean 'missed this'? We've cuddled lots of times.”

She smirked, “After sex when one of us is asleep.” Her eyes went over the features of his face, “I mean just laying in bed touching.” Her fingers trailed over his cheekbone up grazing the side of his temple, “You just get too excited.”

Jack chuckled, “Sorry.”

The Doctor smiled before she brought her face to his gently grazing their lips together. Jack pulled her closer almost fully planting his lips onto hers till he felt the word no stop him. He smirked and pulled back letting her run the show as her lips softly grasped at his bottom lip slowly starting to suck onto it. He slid a hand to the back of her neck gently rubbing causing her to let go of his lip putting her head down.

“Is this alright?”

She nodded slowly closing her eyes as her headache had been slowly going away, “Yes and the headache is going away.”

He kissed her head, “That's good.”

“Thank you.”

“For what?”

The Doctor looked back up to Jack, “For helping me and dealing with my emotional outbursts. I want to apologize for anything that needs to be apologized for.”

He smiled, “I love you too.”

“But I didn't say that.”

“I'm pretty sure you were thinking it though.” Jack kissed her forehead, “Do you want to sleep still?”

She nodded, “Might be a good idea either way.” She rolled over to spoon up properly up against Jack covering herself over with the blankets closing her eyes letting his warmth comfort her to sleep.

 


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a time jump in the adventure here.

The Doctor shouted to Jack as a man was desperately cradling his wife behind them, “I am not human! My body will destroy anything foreign including that child if he was to transplant it.”

Jack frowned, “Martha told me about the chameleon arch why not use it?”

“No Jack. If they were meant to die then they have to.”

He pointed to the couple, “Don't let this doctor have the same fate as you did.”

“No! If I couldn't save mine then why should I save his?! There's enough humans in the universe!”

The man looked up to the Doctor at her refusal to help, “You call yourself a doctor, more like heartless bitch is what you are.”

 

 

 

 

“ _Jane wake up.”_

 

 

 

 

She awoke with a start, as Jack had been gently nudging her from the dream, looking around the very dark room. Jack turned on the nightstand light near by illuminating the space station bedroom they were in and looked to her, “Nightmare again?”

She nodded tears streaming down her face, “I want them to stop Jack please.”

“I wish I could sweetheart,” his hand moved to her face caressing her cheek, “want to try to go back to sleep again?”

“What time is it?”

Jack rolled over looking to the clock on the stand and sighed, “Three.”

She slowly sat up in bed leaning back against the pillows, “I'm sorry I keep doing this.”

Jack sighed, “Jane it's fine I was more expecting to be woken up for late night food requests instead.” He chuckled afterwards trying to lighten the mood.

Jane laughed through the tears, pushing the covers down uncovering her rounded stomach underneath the nightgown running her hand over it feeling some gentle movements underneath, “I think food sounds good, I can't always go back to sleep after these anyway.”

He smiled getting up putting on a shirt and pants, “Stay here I'll be back.” He walked out of the bedroom into the living room area and into the kitchen.

It had been 3 months since the Doctor and Jack had managed to get Doctor Tomas Boyd and his very injured and four months pregnant wife to the TARDIS as they were cut off from any nearby escape pods as the corridors had caved in. Even with the best medicine it was a grim sad reality what his wifes fate was and Tomas made a bold decision for a surrogate transplant to save the child thinking the Doctor was in fact human. She didn't even know if the chameleon arch would let the procedure go through but after being called a heartless bitch she wasn't going to let that sit on her mind. He had been a very grateful host setting up quarters for them on the space station he and his late wife were moving to and also was a medical doctor so he was in the best position to keep tabs on how the Doctor and his child were doing.

Jack chuckled thinking to himself that she pretty much became like her virtual simulation those two years ago as he grabbed strawberries and a couple sandwiches from the fridge and walked back to the bedroom.

“Did you bring the strawb-” she stopped in the question as Jack held up the small container. “Glad I'm predictable.”

“Glad it's not pickles and ice cream.” He grinned to her as he put the the items on the bed just within her reach.

Jane made a disgusted face, “That's gross.” She grabbed a sandwich and the container of strawberries putting it in her lap as she nibbled on the sandwich.

“Oh did I show you the painting I did today?” She pointed to the floor across from the bed where a covered painting sat, “I was trying to do the skylight out of the station but it turned into something I had been day dreaming about.”

Jack smiled going over and carefully pulling the painting out uncovering it showing the night sky of Gesnov with the twin moons vibrantly glowing. He turned to her, “It's very beautiful.”

She blushed, “You're just saying that because I'm your wife.”

Jack chuckled, “No it's true you've always made the best artwork.”

She smiled and handed him a strawberry, “Here before I eat them all.”

 

\------

 

The last months of the pregnancy were uneventful apart from the last week she was thinking was going into labor almost every day at the slightest pain but Jack was glad it was about over.

Jack woke up to a gentle prodding to his shoulder opening his eyes to Jane standing next to his side of the bed looking at him. “Jack I think it's time.”

He sat up looking to her, “You sure this time?”

She nodded, “Been an hour and they're getting worse.” She grasped his hand squeezing it and wincing slightly.

Jack took both her arms waiting out the contraction, “Think you can walk there?”

She nodded again, “I think we might have to stop a few times before we get there but yeah.”

Jack smiled, “I'll be with you.”

 

 

The trip took twice as long as normal due to them having to stop a few times but they arrived to the medical center where Doctor Boyd was eagerly waiting for them. Jack pulled him aside as the nurses helped Jane get dressed into a medical gown and into the bed.

“Remember the deal you treat the baby like it's hers till I pop the watch. I know you're going to want to hold her but she thinks it's hers right now.” Jack whispered to him.

Tomas nodded, “Of course. I don't know how I can repay you two for all of this.”

“Be a good father to her. It was your choice to keep the child the last thing any of us wants is for us to regret your decision.”

The both of them turned as Jane whimpered in pain calling for Jack. He walked to the bed taking her hand as she breathed through the contraction. “Tell me why I wanted this to be natural?”

Jack smirked, “You're afraid of needles and you thought it would be a great idea to have no pain medication for the first one.” This was a half-truth, the Doctor was concerned what the drugs could do so she forbade Jack to let her have any despite how much pain she would be in. He sat on the bed with her putting his arm around her with his other hand still holding hers. “You'll do wonderfully.”

 

 

 

Hours passed as Jack was now sitting behind her embracing her as she clung to his arm digging her nails in as the labor was progressing farther. She leaned back against him as the pain faded away again, “Please say she's coming this hurts so much.”

He slicked back her sweat laden hair from her face before kissing her shoulder, “I know it does sweetheart, just don't think about how long it's been it'll go faster that way.”

She cried out as the pain was different this time which got the attention of one of the nurses and Tomas.

After a quick talk with the nurse Tomas looked to the two smiling, “Just have some pushing to do and she'll be here.”

Jack looked to him, “Did you need me to move?”

Jane groaned squeezing Jacks arm tightly, “Don't.”

Tomas smirked, “It's fine as long as she's comfortable.”

She glared at the doctor, “Nothing comfortable with this.”

 

 

 

 

Jane cradled the cleaned up baby in her arms running the back of her fingers against the babys cheek as Jack looked over her shoulder. “So beautiful.”

Jack smiled, “Both of your are.”

She lightly smiled, “I'm a sweaty, tired mess.”

He kissed her neck gently, “Still beautiful.”

The nurse came up to them, “I know you want to stay together as long as you can but I need to take her for now.”

Jane nodded, “Take care of her.”

Jack finally slid out from behind her finally letting her lay down properly, “You should sleep been a long day.” He pulled a chair up to the bed and sat down, “I'll be here.”

She smiled moving around getting comfortable before finally slipping into a much needed slumber, “Too good for me.”

Jack sat and waited till she was fully asleep before taking the fob watch out of his pants pocket. He sighed looking over at it almost opening it before Tomas came over.

He looked to Jack holding the watch, “Is that her?”

Jack looked up and nodded, “Yeah as soon as I open this she'll be back to who she was.”

“Amazing technology.”

“Tell me about it. Though trust me you won't get anything out of this when I open it. It'll be just a watch.”

Tomas shook his head, “You've done more than enough for me again thank you. Mind if I name her Jane after the Doctor?”

Jack smiled and nodded, “Go ahead.” He opened the fob watched and put it next to the Doctors sleeping form as the essence flowed back into her.

 


	30. Chapter 30

Jack walked into the bedroom back on the TARDIS looking to the Doctor still laying in bed. He sighed as it had been two weeks since he opened the watch and was concerned that everything that happened was effecting her greatly even though she had mentioned before the change that she would be fine. He could hear her softly crying and went over gently caressing the back of her head.

He slowly bent down kissing the side of her head softly speaking, “I'm sorry that I pushed you like that it was stupid. I should have sided with you.”

She sniffled and then let out a long drawn out sigh, “No, I was wrong on how it was going to effect me. I-I thought I would be okay, have the detachment that it wasn't mine. I was alright for the simulation but then again I could tell the difference. Didn't even go through a full pregnancy both times.”

Jack sat down on the edge of the bed gently running his hand over her back now, “How long are Galifreyan pregnancies?”

Her voice wavered during the explanation. “A year plus there's so much more that bonds females to the babies so hopefully you can see why I thought I would okay.”

“I can see why you wouldn't want to use the chameleon arch for this body but what about your previous?”

“I, uh, never thought about that really. Though I wouldn't want to go through all that pain to just have a child, Tal'Rish is gentler.” She let out a small laugh.

Jack smiled, “It's ok.”

The Doctor shifted slowly sitting up in bed looking towards him, her eyes red from crying, “Thank you Jack. You took very good care of me.”

He gently took one of her hands and brought it up to him gently kissing the back of her fingers, “It's only because I love you and well, was told to take care of you.”

Her eyes started welling up again by the gesture, “Yeah he told me.” She squeezed his hand, “I love you too.”

Jack grinned, “You finally said it.”

She blushed slightly in embarrassment, “Don't get used to it.”

Jack moved into the bed sitting beside her bringing her up against him in a gentle embrace, “Would you like to try again?”

“Try what again?”

He sighed softly hoping that the words that were about to come out of his mouth wouldn't upset her, “Try to have a family again. You've been upset when the thought of it comes passing by. It would only be reasonable to try it again.”

The Doctor was silent as she slid herself putting her head into Jacks lap and quietly laid there as he gently rubbed her arm waiting for an answer.

“Yes.” quietly came from her as she continued to stay still in his lap.

He smiled softly, “Whenever you're ready.”

“It'll be a few months or so anyway.”

Jack chuckled, “I think we can wait.” He saw her cheeks shift slightly as he was sure a smile came upon her face.

 

 

\------

 

 

It took a while for the Doctor to be back to somewhat her normal self, she would sometimes just stand or sit staring at absolutely nothing for a few minutes or sometimes hours on end. Jack never questioned it as he felt that she was either thinking about the past or, at least he hoped, was thinking of the future.

Fortunately she had taught Jack the new control panel to the TARDIS after the dyson ring incident so he took her around to some nice areas of time and space to get her back into things. They sat in victorian Paris on the tops of roofs watching the Effiel tower being lit for the very first time.

“Did you ever have kids Jack?”

He nodded, “When I was waiting out for you and Rose, I married had a daughter.” He smirked, “And my other exploits probably has ended up with a few more that I don't know about.”

Her eyes hadn't left the lights of the tower, “Ah so that's why you were so good to my human self.”

“Yup been through it all even if it's been a few millennia ago.”

The Doctor smirked for a moment before frowning after a thought had passed, “There are times I wish I could check up on Rose see how she and my meta-crisis have been doing.”

Jack smiled, “I'm sure they're fine. Lots of kids and traveling.”

She nodded, “Yeah I gave my other self a piece of the TARDIS so he could grow his own anyway. So lot's of traveling.”

Jack stood up smiling, “Speaking of traveling do you want to go somewhere else?”

She smiled looking up to him, “Yeah.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ending has been wrote and the back story between 12 and Tal'Rish is also finishing up :)


	31. Chapter 31

It was to be a nice peaceful cuddle facing each other gently embracing but as the clothes slowly came off and the Doctor opening herself to him it turn into something better as the Doctor moaned in Jacks mouth mid kiss, his hand gently squeezing her thigh that was against his hip as he moved slowly and gently inside her. She ran her fingers through his hair gently grazing her nails against his scalp equally raising a soft moan from him as their tongues slowly danced against each other. Jack brought her closer as he inhaled smelling a slight hint of honey coming from her trailing kisses down against her jaw and down to her neck to nip his teeth to her neck where the undeniable scent was stronger.

Their grip of each other tightened as the pace picked up equally building to a much long awaited peak. Jacks hand trailed up to take hold of her breast leaning his head down grazing his teeth gently over her hardened nipple. He groaned feeling her tighten around him as she was about to tip over the peak any moment with him following closely behind. He nestled his face back against her neck as the smell was intoxicating making him slow his pace keeping themselves right on the tipping point.

The Doctor embraced Jacks head moaning endlessly as she writhed trying to break the hold that Jack had over her ever building orgasm that was desperately calling to be released. He tightly embraced her trying to hold her still keeping the moment as long as he could. She moaned his name almost pleading to him for release making him give in as he thrusted hard and deep rewarding him to her orgasmic cries as her core milked him to his release spilling deep inside her, gently biting into her shoulder in an involuntary instinct.

She gasped as the pain swirled with the pleasure leading to the peaceful bliss as she drifted off to sleep as he clung to her protectively.

 

\------

 

 

The Doctor had felt off for a few days now but attested it to trying the delicacies of a back alley restaurant around the time she started to feel ill regardless of Jack not having the same symptoms. She did random calculations in her head to offset the ill feeling as the two of them walked through the lightly populated marketplace on one of their off days from adventuring.

Jack looked over to her as she gently held his hand noticing she was a little paler than normal, “Doctor are you alright?”

She groaned slightly shaking her head, “I should have listened to your advice on that restaurant.”

Jack smirked and leaned over kissing her forehead feeling it was slightly warmer than normal, “You feel like you're running a temperature too. You sure it's just bad food?”

She sighed and smirked, “You know what I do think it's something else and you probably will be just as surprised.”

Jack looked at her confused as a thought passed as she pulled him back towards the TARDIS, “Wait if I'm thinking what you're saying, you said it was impossible without Tal'Rish.”

“More like improbable.”

They entered the TARDIS and she went to the console setting the TARDIS to Gesnov pulling the lever down, “But one way to find out.” She took out her sonic scanning her and docking it to the console pulling the monitor to the both of them as the words 'pregnant' showed, “Say hello daddy.”

Jack grinned and embraced her into a tight hug which the Doctor quickly fought out of going over to the trash bin finally throwing up. He cringed slightly forgetting she was feeling sick and his embrace had possibly set her off, “Sorry.”

She breathed taking a moment to make sure she wasn't going to be sick anymore and waved her hand, “It's ok. I think my body is still thinking the baby is a foreign object regardless of being three months pregnant. Have to get Tal'Rish to fix that and he's going to be upset.”

“Why is he going to be upset?”

She finally stood up looking to Jack, “The chameleon arch; they disapprove of a lot of technology. Even if it does a good job at genetic modification.”

 

 

 

She brought the lever back up landing the TARDIS and walked over to the doors peeking out seeing Tal'Rish walking up to the blue box smiling then his look changed looking to her, “Doctor what is wrong?”

“Nothing per say but you might be slightly upset with me,” the Doctor walked out of the TARDIS with Jack following. “I would like it if we could go to a private area.”

Tal'Rish eyed her and pointed the way to the small garden area following them till they reached the entrance to which he gently grabbed the Doctor's arm putting his hand on her stomach with a look of surprise over his face, “How did you accomplish this?!”

“Blame me,” Jack too the imitative and spoke up, “we helped a man save his unborn child using the chameleon arch on her.”

“And I think that had was allowed us to conceive.”

Tal'Rish hissed in displeasure, “You and your technology. I understand the noble cause but it causes problems.” He closed his eyes feeling the Doctor underneath his hand, “No I do not feel any effects.” He walked to Jack placing his hand on his chest, “The energy in you it's interesting it is almost like the Doctors.”

Jack looked to the Doctor then back to Tal'Rish, “I was made immortal by someone who had the heart of the TARDIS inside her.”

“That explains it, it seems you two never need my assistance. Just time.” Tal'Rish smirked, “But you are fine. I take it you're leaving again?”

The Doctor turned looking to Tal'Rish, “I take it my residence is still available?”

Jack looked to the Doctor, “We're staying here?

“What? It'll be better than me trying to save space stations while pregnant.”

Jack nodded, “Yes I would have an issue with that.”

Tal'Rish smiled, “I'll have someone freshen it up for you and to stock food for you.”

 


	32. Chapter 32

Jack looked to the house the TARDIS landed in front of, it was a simple design with the same crystalline material that every other building was made of. He looked to the Doctor as she walked out of the TARDIS is a highly advanced tablet in her hand, “You have a house?”

“I told you I came back here a few times.” She smiled as she locked the TARDIS and patted it, “We're going to be here for a while girl so sleep.”

Jack looked to the front door and noticed it was void of a door handle, “Um how do you open the door?”

She giggled and moved past him putting her hand on the door and closing her eyes with the door unlocking and slightly cracking open moments later, “Telepathic planet remember? It's coded to the owner or owners.” She pushed the door open revealing the inside of the living room to be lavishly furnished.

Jack was in awe as he stepped in after her closing the door behind him. “I have a feeling you didn't furnish this yourself.”

The Doctor sat down on the couch then laid down as she was still feeling ill, “No of course not. Standard furnishings of any house. There is no currency system here as everyone helps everyone for what they want.”

Jack continued looking around finding the kitchen dining area and bedroom with relative ease as it was a small place. He walked back noticing photos hanging on the wall to which he walked up inspecting them closer seeing more photos of her previous incarnation and Marie once again. He almost walked away till he noticed one at the bottom that was very different; it was her twelfth incarnation being hugged by a much younger, almost teenager like Tal'Rish sporting almost waist length hair sporting purple tips.

Jack gently unhooked the picture from the wall and looked at it chuckling as the grey haired form, dressed in his hoodie and coat ensemble, somewhat displeased with Tal'Rishs arms around his midsection but his hand was holding the embraced arm as if he cared just as much.

“How old was he when this was taken?” He held up the picture to her waiting for her to look at it.

“Marie was around 27 to 30 in those.” The Doctor replied not realizing what he had asked.

“Doctor I said he, how old was Tal'Rish in this?”

She looked up realizing what he was holding and sighed, “40.”

Jack looked back to the picture, “Doesn't look like it.”

“I didn't know it at the time when I used some of my regeneration energy on him it had an interesting effect making him age like a time lord. So his aging is slowed like yours is. He will die eventually but when I do not know since Gesnovians live for 300 years already and he's already surpassed that two times over now.”

Jack nodded putting the picture back where it had been hanging and sat down on the arm of the couch, “Still feeling sick?”

“Yes I'm going to bed.”

He smiled as she slowly went to the bedroom to lay down, he stayed out to look at the pictures on the walls.

 

 

\------

 

 

Jack woke up, after to falling asleep on the couch, to the muffled sounds of the Doctor groaning in the bathroom. He got up walking through the bedroom and leaned against the bathroom door looking to her laying on the floor in a tshirt and underwear.

“I didn't think you could throw up nothing,” the Doctor groaned, “or that I could get morning sickness.”

Jack smiled for a moment, “I thought all pregnant mothers got morning sickness?”

“No there's species that sneeze uncontrollably for the first 4 months and Gallifreyans don't really get morning sickness.” She groaned and rolled onto her side, “ Though at the moment, I'd rather have the sneezing than this.”

Jack walked over kneeling down running his hand against her hair comforting her, “I'll make some soup for you.”

“I'll be here or in the middle of slowly crawling back to bed.”

Jack returned with a small cup of broth finding the Doctor half on the bed kneeling on the floor. Jack chuckled sitting on the edge of the bed next to her moving the slightly curled brown locks from her face running his hand against her forehead which was now cooler from the day before. “Here's a small cup for you, it's just broth for now.”

She softly huffed looking to the mug in his hand, she was hungry but comfortable at the same time. She slowly sat up taking the mug from him slowly sipping from it smelling the vegetable aroma coming from it. “Thank you Jack.”

“I don't think this is a meat eating planet.”

She smirked shifting leaning against the bed continuing to sip at the mug downing it somewhat quickly, “No not really. Can always take the TARDIS if you tire of salad and fish.” She handed the empty mug to Jack, “Could I have one more?”

He smiled taking it, “I made enough for the whole day just so you had something.”

She smiled, “Thank you.”

He came back in with another cup, “So why didn't you get pregnant before if we didn't need help?”

“Now that's a good question; was there anything different during my heat?”

He sat down on the bed looking down at her, “You had this honey smell. It made everything more intense.”

She looked up to him smirking, “Welcome to Gallifreyan mating 101. Now the bigger question why didn't you smell it on me any other time?”

“Please don't take this the wrong way but saying I have to be honest for the question, it was just sex. I didn't want to have a baby with you till after we had that talk.”

She nodded looking at her still full soup cup, “Alright so don't think about anymore kids after this one unless I give you permission.”

He chuckled, “Alright.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm releasing the last few chapters every day for you guys. :D Also 'A Gesnovian Tale' is out so you guys can read the little backstory between 12 and Tal'Rish


	33. Chapter 33

 

The Doctor awoke from her mid-day nap on the couch to slender fingers gently caressing her cheek causing her to smile looking to Tal'Rish, whose hair was just about shoulder length as he had been growing it out since the Doctor had mentioned how much she missed it.

“Going through another phase again?”

Tal'Rish smiled, “Yes I think it's because you've been here for so long. I also see the TARDIS is gone, is everything alright?”

She smiled, “Female again just like old times, and Jack is out grabbing some things that aren't native here. He'll be back in a few hours or maybe a few days, he still hasn't mastered the controls properly.”

Tal'Rish laughed, “Well if he's going to be gone for a few days mind if I stay to keep you company?”

“You've always been welcomed here I coded you to the door on the same day you gave me the house.” She slowly and slightly struggled sitting up on the couch even though her stomach was slightly smaller than a normal pregnancy at 24 weeks it was still difficult to sit up. Once she finally sat up she patted next for Tal'Rish to sit next to her.

“Mind if I feel?”

The Doctor smiled unbuttoning a few buttons to her pajama shirt revealing the skin, “Right now it's just empathic thoughts.”

She sat close to her as he brought up a hand gently placing it right in the middle of her rounding stomach closing his eyes feeling the gentle minds of the two inside. “She's curious on who I am.” She smiled as her hand gently ran over the smooth skin of the Doctors stomach.

The Doctor leaned her head back as she enjoyed the sensation and the interaction between Tal'Rish and the baby. “Go ahead tell her, she already know Jack.”

She smiled as she let the child know who she was and smiled as she felt the happiness in return. Tal'Rish opened her eyes to seeing the Doctor was relaxed seemingly to enjoy what was going on and continued to softly rub her stomach.

“There has always been something with your touch, so gentle.” The Doctor softly moaned.

“Is it alright if I continue farther? Or did you want me to stop?”

The Doctor grinned, “Saying Jack interrupted us during the festival I am going to say you owe me.”

Tal'Rish moved kneeling in front of the Doctors now spread legs as both of her hands gentle caressed the Doctors stomach planting gentle kisses near the waistband of her pajama pants. “He really didn't last long.”

The Doctor chuckled shifting pushing her pants down, “I warned you to not stimulate him too much. Plus I think he enjoyed the wine too much as well.”

Tal'Rish carefully pulled the pants the rest of the way down before she gently slid her tongue in between her wet folds creating a deep moan from the Doctor as she gripped at the cushions as Ta'Rishs tongue slowly lapped at the sweet wetness that was seeping from her.

“Oh that tongue of yours, “ her voice trailed off back into another moan as Tal'Rishs tongue slowly dipped inside of her teasing the entrance before a slender finger entered.

 

Jack caught his breath after having to walk a few miles after accidentally misplacing the TARDIS coming back. He heard the soft moaning of the Doctor and carefully unlocked the door opening it so he could peek in. He smirked watching unsure if he should barge in or wait till they were both finished. He thought he would try his luck and opened the door just enough so he could enter luckily the Doctor had her eyes shut closed moaning to Tal'Rish's ministrations.

Jack watched, holding his own groans, as the Doctor cried out as the orgasm washed over her. Tal'Rish got up and sat down looking at Jack grinning like she knew he had been standing there the whole time. She leaned over to the Doctor kissing her jaw and whispered into her ear which caused her to gasp then giggle.

“I'm kind of glad I came back when I did.” Jack smiled to the two.

The Doctor caught her breath, “Sorry Tal'Rish was making me a little excitable and didn't know when you would be back this time around. I didn't even hear the TARDIS.”

Jack finally clicked the door shut and smiled in embarrassment, “That's because shes a few miles away and you don't have to apologize. At least I know you'll be in good hands if I don't come back for a few days again.”

Tal'Rish smiled eyeing Jack speaking to the Doctor, “You really weren't kidding how easily aroused males were.”

She looked up to Jack seeing his predicament and giggled, “It probably doesn't help I am still naked in front of him.” She stretched out her arms to him, “Help me up and we can go into the bedroom.”

The two of them helped her up before they went into the bedroom stripping their clothes off along the way.

The Doctor and Tal'Rish gently pushed Jack into the middle of the bed before joining him on either side of him with Tal'Rish leaning over wrapping her mouth around Jacks hard member.

He groaned hitching his hips up, “ I see who taught you.”

The Doctor smirked, “Maybe.” She caressed his face watching the pleasure wash over him.

Jacks hand gently reached for Tal'Rish running his fingers through her hair gently as he was finally drawing close to his release. The Doctor laid her head on Jacks shoulder running her hands over his chest listening to his racing heart and the loud moan that escaped him as came.

Tal'Rish moved around cuddling up to Jack who was looking down at him as he gently rubbed his back,“Did you need anything?”

Tal'Rish shook her head, “We can not experience orgasms but we do enjoy touching so this is perfect.” He smiled looking over to the Doctor who was asleep, “She's asleep by the way.” Jack smirked as he too slowly drifted off.

 

\------

 

The two of them woke up from the nap getting dressed and walked out of the bedroom seeing Tal'Rish setting the table.

Jack looked to the Doctor who was smiling and already walking over to sitting down, “What's this?”

“Dinner,” Tal'Rish smiled, “it's no trouble Jack. I am doing this to be a good guest.”

The Doctor smiled to Jack, “She is a good cook honest.”

“She?”

“Pronoun change that's all, it's due to the Doctor being around more again I wanted to be female again. I also saw the food you brought in, did you want the animal meat tonight?” Tal'Rish eagerly looked to Jack.

Jack smirked, “Yes, medium well please.”

She grinned, “Of course.”

 

 

The three pleasantly ate the meal with Jack honestly surprised that his steak was perfectly cooked as the Doctor had mentioned that Gesnovians were more a plant and seafood eating culture.

The Doctor sighed leaning back in her chair, plate almost nearly licked clean, rubbing her stomach, “Well this one is finally satisfied.”

Jack laughed finishing up the last remnants of his meal, “Till the word dessert is uttered then it's like a whole other meal.”

Tal'Rish stifled back laughter getting a small glare from the Doctor.

Jack frowned, “Oh I'm sorry sweetheart.”

The Doctor sighed slightly upset, “I feel huge as it is don't want to be made fun of.”

Tal'Rish softly spoke hoping to help ease the situation, “What does your daughter think right now?”

She closed her eyes listening to the two, “Fed, warm, content.”

She smiled, “Nothing about huge yes?”

She slowly nodded looking up to Jack, “I'm sorry."

Jack smiled, “No it was my fault. I shouldn't have said that.”

She smiled softly, “Think I'm going to bed. Tal'Rish you're always welcomed back.” She slowly stood up walking to the bedroom.

Jack looked over to Tal'Rish, “How did you do that? The last time I made a small joke like that I slept in the TARDIS for a week.”

She grinned, “It helps when you're telepathic so you can make them concentrate on how their children feel. A slight distraction.”

“I'll remember that next time.” Jack stood up and started to pile up the dirty dishes with Tal'Rish.

 


	34. Chapter 34

Jack woke up in the middle of the night noticing the bed empty beside him as he heard the Doctor sniffling in the dark corner of the room where the rocking chair was placed. He got out of bed kneeling next to her, “Hey is something wrong?” He could barely see her shake her head as she sniffled some more.

“She's been singing to me trying to get me to go back to sleep like I've been doing to her for the past few months.” She laughed a bit through the tears, “It's got me a bit emotional that's all.”

Jack smiled as he gently placed his head against her now very large nightgown covered stomach running his hand gently over it as well, “Can I hear?” He felt her hand run through his hair for a moment before her fingers trailed to his temple letting in the gentle musical humming that she was listening to. He smiled wider as he felt the gentle hello from his daughter, who returned to the humming soon after. He gently pulled her hand away ending the link kissing her hand, “How are you holding up?”

She sighed squeezing his hand, “I feel like a giant space whale that's grounded to one spot not able to move.”

“Only for a couple more months.”

“Yes but still uncomfortable.”

Jack smiled in a way to comfort her, “You've been doing wonderfully so far. Would you like to take a bath?”

“Yeah with some candles too.”

Jack smiled as he got up to head into the bathroom, “Sure.”

 

\------

 

Tal'Rish went to check in on the Doctor as her assistants had been asked to keep track when the TARDIS had left and if it didn't arrive back after a few hours as it was becoming closer to the time frame the Doctor could go into labor. She opened the door seeing the Doctor visibly uncomfortable on the couch and phone in hand.

The Doctor looked up to her, “This one decided to wait until Jack left.”

“Trying to bring the TARDIS back?”

“More like calling him, I can't recall it back if he's not in there and for how long it takes him to get there he's most likely already outside of the TARDIS.” She sighed as the phone kept ringing and then hung up pausing to breath to the dulled pain she was experiencing.

Tal'Rish sat next to her watching her dial another number with different digits at the end. “I have always been astounded by your ability with time travel especially having to call someone minutes later even you just attempted seconds ago.”

She smiled and held the phone up to her ear as it rang luckily a few times before Jack picked up.

His voice came over the other side,“Hello?”

“Jack please say you're not flying the TARDIS right now.”

“No I'm not flying the TARDIS I just landed. Why?”

Thoughts rushed in her mind, she had just called him while he was out hopefully she just did not call him when he had returned to the planet at a different time. She sighed heavily as another dull spike of pain emerged, “Where did you land?”

“In front of the house.”

She started to grow upset, “Fuck when?!”

“Ummm monitor says about 2 hours from when I left? I'm getting better.”

The Doctor sighed, “Jack I went into labor right as you left and I can't recall you back especially with you back home you so soon but everything will be alright. You're already back home at least.”

She heard the silence on the other end before hearing profanity off in the distance for a few moments before he brought the phone up to him, “Is Tal'Rish with you?”

“Jack relax and yes, she's right next to me, just walk in we'll be waiting.” She hung up the phone leaning her head back against the couch, “I'm just glad that it wasn't tomorrow or something to that effect.”

Tal'Rish gently took her hand, “It would have been alright either way. I am here my love.”

The Doctor looked to her with a little bit of curiosity, “I thought the bond was broken?”

“The bond might not be with you but it is still with me.” She smiled, “I think I'm still attached to your energy but like you've told me the body is different which is why the bonded ended with that incarnation.”

“Why did you never tell me?”

She shifted comforting the Doctor, “You taught me how to move on especially after seeing a close friend die and I still looked young. You were a new person regardless of being the same underneath, I believed that we should have moved on.”

The Doctor frowned caressing Tal'Rishs face, “Thank you.” She then winced, “I think we should get somewhere more comfortable.”

 

\------

 

Jack hung up the phone rushing out of the TARDIS unlocking the door opening the door to a empty sitting room.

“Jack we're in the bedroom.” The Doctors voice was interestingly calm as she called for him.

Jack walked in to seeing the Doctor laying on her side in bed with Tal'Rish sitting beside her holding her hand. “Everything alright?”

The Doctor smiled and nodded, “Yes, it's just a little more painful than I thought it would be.” She paused for a moment as she slowly breathed, “Still dulled by the natural pain killer but boy these hurt.”

Tal'Rish shifted down away from the Doctor and patted the cushion that she had been resting on, “Come be with your bond mate.”

Jack rolled up the sleeves to his shirt as he sat down next to the Doctor, “Will it get worse?”

She nodded, “ I won't say less worse than when I was human but I'm hoping it won't be.”

Jack leaned over kissing the side of her head, “At least I didn't land a few days later.”

The Doctor had her eyes closed very noticeably breathing through the pain once again grabbing for Jacks hand squeezing. After it subsided she finally replied back, “No I could actually have recalled you. Just would have had to make sure you just didn't land in the same place. It's not like you were altering time to change it.”

“So why didn't you?”

She smirked, “For 2 little hours? Not worth it besides Tal'Rish was with me, I wasn't alone.” The Doctor looked to Tal'Rish and smiled to her. “Didn't think this would happen huh?”

Tal'Rish blushed and spoke something to the Doctor in the native tongue.

Jack smiled, “Tal'Rish I totally understand if you and the Doctor were together before her and me.” He leaned over closer to her for a moment, “I'm sure she talked about all her friends before hand.”

The Doctor groaned in pain for a few moments before raising her voice slightly still in pain, “Let's not dwell on the past and work on the now because right now there's a baby on the way.”

Jack looked to her with concern, “Coming like now?”

She nodded, “Pretty close its getting worse now.”

He leaned over and kissed her forehead, “You're doing great.”

The Doctor winced again groaning through the pain, “You say that now.”

Tal'Rish leaned over into the Doctors line of sight smiling, “He is right you are doing great, the baby is crowning now.”

The Doctor groaned again, “That explains the pain.”

 

 

Jack had his eyes closed as he was pretty sure the Doctor was almost or was actually breaking bones in his hand. He found relief when he heard the momentary cry of a baby and opened his eyes to Tal'Rish handing the still messy baby slightly wrapped in a towel to the Doctor who had rolled to her back cradling the now whimpering baby.

Jack sat up more getting a better view as the Doctor was holding her close keeping her warm, “Is she alright?”

Tears started to form in her eyes as she nodded, “Perfectly fine and beautiful.” She shifted so Jack could have a better view of his daughter nursing, “See?”

Jack grinned laughing a bit, “Sorry it was that she didn't cry for too long. I was concerned.”

“Human babies keep crying because they're confused on why it's suddenly bright and cold. Gallifreyan babies aren't confused they know what happened, they just cry to help clear their lungs out so they can breathe air now.” She smiled as Jack leaned over and kissed her on the temple.

“So what will her name be?”

“She hasn't decided yet. It's either going to be Marie or one of Tal'Rishs names.” The Doctor looked to Jack then over to Tal'Rish who was finishing cleaning up.

“What do you mean one of Tal'Rishs name I thought that was her name?”

The Doctor smirked, “Sometimes cogenitors are given a dual name so it doesn't gender define them, her full name is Tali Rishi.” She looked to the small child, “You know what, how about Talia Marie? I'll let you think that over.”

Tal'Rish blushed looking over the three, “Didn't realize I made that much of an impression.”

Jack looked up to Tal'Rish and smiled, “From the sounds of it you made a pretty good impression. You were bonded weren't you?”

She looked at him in surprise, “Did you tell him?”

The Doctor shook her head, “He's smart and yes Jack we were.”

“You told me the grey haired one wasn't touchy feely.”

Tal'Rish blushed, “It took a pheromone incident to break that wall. Though 200 more years to actually bond with me.”

The Doctor was visibly embarrassed over the matter, “Because theres another part of the story that I don't want to go over with right now. Let's all enjoy the new baby.”

Jack leaned over and kissed the Doctors temple, “I'm sorry. I'll ask her later.” He grinned which was quickly shot down by a unimpressed glare by the Doctor.

 

 

 

Jack got up after the Doctor had fell asleep with Talia in her crib also asleep. He went to Tal'Rish who was cleaning up the kitchen from making another meal for everyone.

He leaned against the counter looking at her, “So I thought you had to die to break the bond. Why aren't you two bonded still?”

“Regeneration broke the bond but only from her side I am still connected. She never knew till a few months back when I slipped and told her something that I only had said when we were bonded.”

Jack frowned, “Can you bond again?”

Tal'Rish shrugged and looked up to him, “Honestly this has never happened. I don't know but I guess I could always try but my heart has always been for the Doctor. It has been difficult to find another.”

Jack went over to her taking her in a gentle hug, “I hope it hasn't been too difficult to see him and now her with another.”

She smiled standing there in his embrace, “Thank you Jack. To be honest it has but she has been happy and that is all that matters.”

“You should be happy too.”

“I shouldn't be almost 700 years old either.”

Jack pulled back grinning, “Knew I would find out eventually.”

Tal'Rish smiled softly, “I do think of it but thought that when I finally get the grey hairs is when I would properly count the years I would possibly have 200 left then.”

“We'll keep coming by especially to use you as a baby sitter.”

She grinned brightly, “I would enjoy that.”


	35. Chapter 35

 

“Talia run!” Jack yelled to his eight year old daughter as an explosion shot out from behind him as he ran up to her who was looking for the Doctor.

“Where's mommy?!” She looked to him as he grabbed her still running.

“She'll be back we just need to go back to the TARDIS so you can be safe sweetheart.” Jack lied as he didn't know if the Doctor would even make it as it was her that caused the explosion. They were on the ship as a history lesson but as what the Doctor and Jack had feared it became a fight to keep everyone safe.

Luckily for Jack the TARDIS opened the doors for him as he struggled to keep his daughter from wiggling free. While she had one heart and one extended life span she had the enhanced abilities of a time lord which made it a huge challenge. “Talia stop please mommy will be back.” He knelt down before her keeping himself between the TARDIS doors and her.

Tears were welling up in the little girls eyes making her brown eyes glisten and 'inflate' by what the Doctor had called it, “But there are more explosions out there. You get mommy!”

Jack frowned embracing her in a hug, “Mommy can handle herself, please trust me.”

Soon after he mentioned that the door opened violently with the Doctor running in closing it quickly running to the console quickly taking the TARDIS into the vortex.

Talia squealed with joy and ran up to her hugging her leg, “Mommy!”

The Doctor looked over to Jack with a serious face before turning her attention to Talia smiling back to her before kneeling down, “Hey,” she wiped the tears the small childs face, “I'm sorry I scared you. It's alright I'm here.” She sighed, “Remember when I told you what happens if I get hurt?”

Talia nodded, “You regenerate makes you all better.”

She nodded and looked up to Jack, “Yeah, well mommy got hurt. I didn't want you to be scared so I haven't done it yet but I have to very soon.”

“Doctor,” Jack frowned looking at the both of them.

“Mommy has to go alright?”

Talia frowned, “You'll still be mommy though.”

She nodded a sad smile on her face, “But remember what I told you I possibly won't be a girl like you anymore. Alright?”

Talia nodded, “Can I watch?”

The Doctor shook her head, “No sweetheart I don't want you to. Please understand.”

Talia gave her one last hug before going over to Jack, “It'll be alright mommy.

Jack took off his trench coat handing it to her, “Just in case.”

She took hold of it smiling, “Thank you for everything.”

He grinned, “I hope I can at least have some fun with the new form too.”

She chuckled before wincing, “We'll see. Quick take her to her room don't have much time left.”

Jack hurried Talia out just in time as they heard the noise of the regeneration from in the hallway. Jack could feel the bond die off in surprise.

“Talia please go to your room I need to make sure mommy is alright okay?” Jack looked to her hoping she wouldn't be the curious young child.

She nodded, “I promised mommy I would listen when it happened. I will be in my room.” She walked down the hallway going into her room and closing the door to the relief of Jack.

Jack sighed and turned around peering around the corner into the console room to the new naked form who was turned away from him grabbing for his coat putting it on.

The decently aged yet young English male voice softly spoke, “Guess it was a one time deal.”

Jack smirked walking out into the console room, “You know that doesn't matter with me.”

The Doctor turned around looking to Jack, “Did she go to her room?”

He nodded looking to the brown spikey hair adorning the slender face, it almost was like he was a younger version of his grey haired form mixed with the tenth incarnation. “You look good by the way.”

He smiled almost blushing, “At least I know I can impress the ladies again.”

Jack walked up to him cupping his face gently as he leaned forward planting a soft kiss on his lips. “Got the lips for it.”

“I take it the bond is still there?”

Jacks thumb rubbed against his cheek, “Actually it's gone.”

The Doctor raised an eyebrow, “That's interesting but not unexpected.”

“You alright?”

The Doctor nodded and looked around the console room, “Yeah I just hope Talia takes it as well as we talked about.”

“I'll be there with you.”

The Doctor had changed out of Jacks trench coat into his tenth reincarnations dark blue suit changing up the converse shoes for black dress shoes. He looked to Jack as they stood in front of Talias door before Jack promptly knocked and opened up the door.

“Can we come in?”

“Is mommy alright?”

The Doctor almost responded right away but paused before going ahead, “Yeah I'm alright but you hear that I'm not female anymore.”

The door opened wider to the small girl looking up to the Doctors new form smiling, “You're still mommy even if you are like daddy.”

He grinned kneeling down in front of her, “I'm glad you think that way. I was worried.”

She grinned and jumped at him in a hug, “You did good mommy.”

Tears started to well up in the Doctors eyes as he embraced her tightly in return, “Thank you Talia. Did you want me to read to you I think it is bed time right?”

She nodded, “Yes same story please.” She let go running off over to her bed.

Jack put a hand on the Doctors shoulder, “I'll be in my usual places.”

 

 

The Doctor walked into his room finding Jack sitting in the chair in front of the fireplace. “I had to read her twice as many stories this time around. She was enthralled with my voice.”

Jack smirked, “She's not the only one.”

The Doctor smiled, “I need to sleep. You can join me if you want.”

“Of course.”

 

Jack woke up first with the Doctor cuddled up onto his chest like she had always done before. His hand slowly ran over his back which caused him to stir.

The Doctor looked up smiling, “Morning.”

Jack smiled in return, “Sleep well?”

“Yes refreshed thank you.”

“Think we can sneak in some fun before Talia wakes up?”

The Doctor smirked, “Too eager to try out my new self eh?”

Jack grinned, “Yes and I'll even let you take me.”

The Doctor moved himself up to properly face Jack, “Time lords are rough just fair warning.”

Jack pulled the Doctor in for a kiss his hand rubbing against the Doctor slowly bringing him to full attention before stroking him slowly getting a feel of his impressive member. The Doctor groaned taking hold of Jack stroking his already hard member in return.

Jack whispered, “Be inside me.”

The Doctor smiled leaning over to the nightstand nearby pulling out a small bottle of lube slicking his cock up before positioning himself between Jacks raised legs slowly pressing himself against his tight hole. The two men groaned as the Doctor slowly worked himself till he finally rested deep inside minutes later.

“I was expecting rough Doctor this has been nice so far.” Jack smirked.

The Doctor groaned at Jacks chiding pushing against him, “Well I was being nice but if it's rough you want,” he pulled out almost all the way before thrusting back in hard making Jack groan, “it's rough you're getting.” He pounded into Jack also taking hold of his hard cock stroking along with the pace.

The two of them groaned loudly, which was luckily contained to just the room, with Jack writhing underneath as he was the first to release spewing over the Doctors hand and part of Jacks stomach. The Doctor groaned slowing moments after spilling deep inside Jack. He rolled over as the two caught their breath before a tiny knock on the door was heard.

Jack chuckled, “Perfect timing.”

The Doctor smiled in return, “Quite, never ceases to amaze me.”

The Doctor got up and cracked open the door just enough to look down at Talia in her pajamas and holding a small teddy bear, “We'll be out in 3 minutes alright so head to the kitchen.”

She grinned, “Okay mommy.”

The Doctor shut the door and looked to Jack, “I don't know about still being called mommy.”

“Well to her you were mommy.”

“I know.” The Doctor went over and got dressed, “I think I'll let her keep calling me that while in the TARDIS but dad when we're out and about.”

Jack smiled, “She'll understand.”

 

 

\------

 

The Doctor sat in an empty TARDIS, Jack and Talia had both left as it was time for Jack to leave and Talia was her own woman once she had hit 150. The Doctor opened a letter from Talia as they set up a mail box between themselves so they could keep in contact.

 

_Doctor,_

_Thanks for the painting and the diary for my 250 th birthday though you were off by a few years but better late than never knowing you. Tal'Rish, who finally is showing grey hairs, sends her love. She wants to know when you are going to visit as she knows her time is up soon even if its another 200 years. I do hope you give her a couple more visits before then as well._

_I found a giant book of pictures from when you and her first met. It was nice to see how you cared for her just as I do for her. In fact we were able to bond a week ago, something she didn't think she could do again. It's been an amazing experience and it's renewed her in her happiness. We also thought about asking a distant relative of hers to help father a child with me so we can have children of our own._

_I hope you and Dad are still in touch, he says you don't see each other as often but you are on you're own adventures with other people. Be safe the both of you._

_Love,_

_Talia_

 

_P.S. I always say this but you were a great mom._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading this. "A Gesnovian Tale" has been up for a bit if you were curious on a little backstory between the Doctor and Tal'Rish. I'm working on an 12/Clara AU but afraid it will probably be my last work all the ideas are running out finally :)


End file.
